


The Virus Of Life

by Useless_girl



Series: The Virus Of Life [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Betrayal, Bloodshed, Dark, Drama, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Loyalty, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Native American Character(s), Romance, Shamanism, Slash, Spiritual, Torture, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: "The man was a wolf. Not like in the modern western romanticized fantasy novels with wolf packs and human girls falling for them and fucked up stupid battles in between the alphas and packs. He was a wolf of this land."





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** For a while we’ve been thinking about writing a wolf story with the boys, but wanted to add a twist to it. Well, catching _[Wolf](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0111742/)_ on TV with the brilliant Jack Nicholson gave us the last push to start putting it together. After that it took only a day or two to start writing it. This is the result. Enjoy!

 **Note 2:** The title comes from Slipknot’s “[The Virus of Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDGUvMBQg1c)”.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

 **Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Sid Wilson, Shawn Crahan, Mick Thomson/Stacey Riley, Megan Riley, Jay Weinberg, Craig Jones, Chris Fehn, Alessandro Venturella, R, slash, M/M, werewolf AU, some (kinda manly) fluff, spiritual, dark, werewolves, soulmates, werewolf culture, werewolf hunters, Native Americans, shamans, shamanism, magic, loyalty, betrayal, action/adventure, drama, hurt/comfort, fights, bloodshed, torture, violence, minor character death, light Dom/sub.

 **Summary:** "The man was a wolf. Not like in the modern western romanticized fantasy novels with wolf packs and human girls falling for them and fucked up stupid battles in between the alphas and packs. He was a wolf of this land."

   
[Full-sized illustration](http://orig08.deviantart.net/c288/f/2017/016/e/8/the_virus_of_life_by_useless_girl-davn0pd.jpg) by Useless-girl

 **The Virus of Life  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

**Part 1**

It was a hot summer afternoon somewhere in Northern America. The rock festivals took over once again, and as much as the man loved it, it also played sad tunes on his soul.

You see, the man was different. Wasn't human really and only a few of his kind existed. That sank in more as he was wandering around the festival tents and watched the humans playing on stage or examined them from an outside point of view.

They stunk, to be honest. The man was a wolf. Not like in the modern western romanticized fantasy novels with wolf packs and human girls falling for them and fucked up stupid battles in between the alphas and packs.

He was a wolf of this land. He was bitten by his mate when he was barely in his twenties. He stayed like that in his looks, even if he was many decades older by now. His higher senses drew him to that band again. Or rather more to that one guitarist, ‘cause in the past years it seemed that man couldn't find his place to stay in one band.

"Corey! Fuck, I've been looking all over for you! Don't disappear like this on me," a guy, looking around his age grabbed Corey’s shoulder from behind as they were standing in front of a smaller stage.

Corey was the demon wolf’s name. He smiled at the slim man with bright red hair on top of his otherwise shaved head. "Don't worry Sid. You know I am careful."

"Yeah... But I knew you'd be here. I saw him by the buses," Sid nodded up at the stage towards the tall guitarist lost in his playing. Corey smiled and turned his eyes back there too.

Fucking guitar god playing in his own show. Corey always had that feeling about him. The guy on stage was fucking tall, around 6,6. Lean with a little belly, shoulder-long brown hair and a little goatie on his rounder face. Piercing, narrow and color-changing hazel eyes and fat plump lips one could kiss for hours if not for days and get so lost time would stop. And those fucking shapey endless thighs Corey went crazy for deep inside.

Corey on the other hand was short, around 5,7. His eyes somewhat gave away his true age but his wider bone structure and moves, the way he carried himself all made everyone see him as a twenty-something kid, which he was before his change. His restless but sad-ish ocean blue eyes were matched with slicked back strawberry blond curls left on top of his head, which was shaved around otherwise.

"You should talk to him. You know that, right?" Sid said to him.

That was the other thing. Corey was mourning. For about six years now, though... His mate was hunted down and killed on one of these festivals, leaving the band a guitarist short and the small creature broken and sad. Sid was the one he was closest to and to the younger man it was clear that the wolf has been longing for that "guitar god" for a couple of years now. Even if he would never confess it to himself either.

"We always come back to him. I found out everything about 'Jim Root' for you. And you know we would need a guitarist. At least ask him to join, man… You have to move on in my lifetime," Sid patted Corey's shoulder.

In his rational mind Corey knew he was right. And no denying the pull he felt towards Jim, the tall and pretty awesome guitarist either. Still… Getting close to someone again would eventually end them up.... close. And he was not sure that he was ready for another mate. Or he was telling himself that.

"Okay. I’ll ask him," he gave in with a sigh, walking towards the band coming off stage.

This was probably Jim's favorite time of the year. Festival season. He's been playing guitar as far as he could remember and left home pretty early to join and live with his first band. That's been long years ago and during that time he had to switch bands nearly a dozen times. But he didn't mind. All that mattered to him was being able to play music. The circumstances were secondary to that. There were times in the past when he had nothing but a mattress and a blanket in a corner and a couple of dollars in his pocket aside from his guitar, so he knew how hard life could become for a musician without a famous band. Still, he loved every second of it when he could work on songs and even more when he was playing on stage.

It showed on him while the crowd was cheering, and he tried to always learn more and let his technique evolve to get closer to one day becoming like one of his guitar heroes. He knew he was still far from that, but this was a constant thing in his life for which he was willing to sacrifice a lot.

Now with his current band things were okay-ish. The guys were fine and no real signs of problems or breaking up came up yet. Still, Jim could feel that this band wouldn't last for years either. He had enough experience to see such things, so for now he simply tried to enjoy the time he had with them. And that he did. Shredding the strings on his black and white guitar while banging his head, his long hair getting a bit curly from the heat and sweat, black button down shirt and skinny jeans sticking to his long body under the lights.

 

"Thank you for coming! You're an awesome audience!" their singer shouted into the mic at the end of the show then the big finale came where Jim and the other guys made a lot of noise with their instruments until the last sound vibrated through his guitar too and then they were heading off the stage.

Shaking his sweaty hair out of his face after putting his guitar away, he accepted a cold beer from a roadie and lit up a cigarette, exchanging a few words with the guys and some fans. Yes, they actually had some fans. Signing stuff for them still made Jim smile, because he wasn't that used to doing that or taking pictures with them.

Once that was done, he walked a bit further away to finish his smoke and drink some more of his beer, just enjoying the buzz of the successful concert. Vince, their drummer just finished a short conversation with him about how great the show was and moved towards their bus when Jim noticed the short guy walking towards him.

It was that redheaded guy. Jim sometimes saw him in the crowd. He'd spotted him a few years back and remembered him because he was short and kinda cute, not to mention those piercing blue eyes. And now he was heading his way. That suddenly made Jim a bit nervous and he found himself wiping his right hand on a long thigh. Such small and handsome guys often had that effect on him. What could he want from him? His mind was occupied with that thought while waiting for the guy to reach him.

"Hey! Great show!" Corey greeted him with similar nervousness. Standing face to face with the person of his (very well) hidden obsession made his stomach do back flips but Sid was right. He had to at least try to move on...

"My name is Corey Taylor, and I sing in Surfacing, the band… Dunno if you’d heard of us at all…" he started. Better get to the point fast, and also deep inside his senses were swimming in the sweet tingling feels of Jim's sweaty aroma and presence, while he hoped the tall guy saw them play. Or him sing...

"Thanks, man," Jim said, blushing a bit from the compliment, but he still tried to play it cool as he took a sip from the last of his beer. Surfacing? While trying to remember that band, he offered his now more or less dry and warm hand to a handshake. He didn't want to come off as rude. After all he was just a kinda okay guitar player and if this guy was in another band that could maybe become handy at some point. "Jim Root. Your name sounds familiar. You're scheduled for later today, right?" he asked, trying to shake the little excited feeling touching this guy's skin caused to him.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the luck to see you guys live yet 'cuz of our clashing schedules and whatnot, but I heard good things of you and saw a few vids. I knew you were familiar from somewhere, not just checking out my bands in the past," Jim babbled a bit and when he noticed that, he paused to collect himself. Damn, this guy had a strong presence. Jim felt as if little needles were prickling his skin all over and those blue irises felt as if they were searching his very soul with that look. Rubbing the back of his neck he giggled a bit. "But what matters is that you have a sick voice, man. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Corey couldn't help but smile wide from the compliment and the way Jim visually got embarrassed a bit. His sensitive nose picked up on the chemicals the tall body started oozing, and the human shaped wolf-body responded with its own liking scent, what Jim could only notice subconsciously, but it still affected him.

"Thanks man. It's good to know you know us from somewhere," he laughed lightly. It came out as his kid-like silly and adorable laugh and he cleared his throat before he’d lose his head and give in to his instincts and start to flirt with this fine man right there.

"Errm… We’ve been a guitarist short for a few years now. And to get to the point, I would like to invite you over to check us out. And maybe consider to join? It's an official offer from the whole band."

How was it possible that the cute guy just got even cuter? Jim was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that somehow Corey could do that – especially after that adorable laugh. And now he even invited him to their show and to join their band?? Wow, that was kinda out of the blue. Jim didn't expect this late afternoon to take such a turn.

Clearing his own throat and telling himself that the look after that cute laugh wasn't nearly flirty, he hummed into his beer and drank the rest of it to win some time for himself with the answer.  
  
"You managed to surprise me, Corey. I didn't expect such an offer. Luckily we will leave the festival just in the morning so I'll go check out your show then afterwards we could talk some more about me considering to join or not, okay?" he asked, at least not closing himself off from the possibility. "Works for you that way? You start at 9.30 pm right?"

"Works awesome, man! I really hope we can work together. I'm not that great of a guitar player like you are. 'We could make beautiful music together'," he added the old quote laughing again and offering a hand as goodbye. "See you there at 9.30 pm then! I'm curious about your opinion."

Jim simply nodded with a smile to what Corey was saying while he shook the other man's hand again and was trying to calm his heartbeat that quickened for some reason. He considered himself as a loyal man, who rarely strayed from his current band, but if Surfacing was as good as he saw on those poor quality vids and heard from others, then considering taking that guitarist position was a must for him.

Not to mention that he could work with this... strange guy if he joined. Watching him walk away to join a red-haired dude who was waiting for him a bit further away, Jim couldn't stop himself from checking out Corey from head to toe, his eyes lingering on the small ass under the nicely fitting jeans. Damn.

  
***

Time flies during these festivals, everyone knows that. So after a few beers and some joking around with his band mates and friends, Jim decided that it was time to sneak off to catch the Surfacing concert. He was a bit late, but his long legs could be useful in such situations so in a few minutes he found himself at the other stage where the concert was already on.

It was just maybe the third song, but the crowd was already going crazy. The energy and vibe coming off the stage was just as awesome as the music and Corey's unearthly voice. Jim was standing to the side, kinda hiding away so he could study everyone in the band. As he lit another cigarette in the dark, he recognized the bassist, V-Man, aka Alex or Alessandro Venturella. That made him smile a bit under his short moustache as he found himself lightly bobbing his head to the music blasting from the speakers.

Corey was singing – nearly rapping – fast into the mic while his fingers were flying on the fret board of the guitar in his neck. Jim tried to concentrate on sizing up a big and long black-haired guy on his guitar, that bright red-haired one on keyboards and a young brunette boy behind the drums too, but he found his attention being drawn back to the singer over and over again, so he stopped fighting it and just let himself get lost in that voice and music.

Up on the stage all of a sudden the singer smiled wide and turned to exchange a meaningful look with Sid. He was here. Jim’s scent and presence filled his senses. Turning back to the mic he tried to keep up with the guitar riffs and singing equally well. He was really like how he’d told Jim. Corey never considered himself much of a great guitar player but still he himself wanted to play some old songs he had co-written with his ex-wolf mate. It was somewhat a dedication to his late pair.

But as the crowd went wild and the fast, more trashy songs came he gave the guitar over to their tech guy, Chris and let his true nature get loose on stage.

He loved that. Being himself and bringing all the people into the feeling of being free and liberated by the power of music. This was his favorite thing in the world and the reason he didn't care about the danger of these festivals even after his pair being hunted down and killed. The band was their life and he had to continue anyway.

Getting all sweaty from all the singing and screaming and jumping up and down, he even lost his shirt somewhere, deep inside trying to put on a show for Jim who was watching them.

To say that the tall guitarist was amazed was an understatement. He had to remind himself to keep his mouth closed as he was getting completely lost in the show. The music could carry him along and suck him in just as deep as watching the energetic front man now moving much freer on stage without the guitar.

And if the half-naked sight of the tattooed, sweaty, short and dominant man struck him as arousing, no one could blame him. That energy and enthusiasm... and voice and well, body… Jim found himself drawn even more to that man sexually too. He couldn't help it. Corey was his type. Although very few knew about Jim liking guys better than girls, his lovers usually looked similar to this singer. Short, slim yet packed with some muscles (and tattoos) and fair skinned and haired. Also he liked some dominant behavior in them time after time. It's been a while that Jim had anyone and he tried to blame this sudden and strong attraction to the guy on that. Maybe he should just get finally laid. He couldn't remember the last time.

Either way, he tried to focus back on the concert and the awesome singing while shamelessly feasting his eyes on the jumping around man. After all, what harm could that do? He was tipsy and having a good time. A really good time and he could thank that to the short man and his band. And now Jim was more excited about their next meeting after the show.

The band walked off stage and Corey found a laughing Sid jump onto his back. "What ya think, papi? Will he join?"

"I hope so," Corey laughed grabbing the arms of the light body and carried Sid to the tents to sit down. "I spoke to him! You can stop now nagging me about your lifetime at least," he added as he dropped Sid down.

"Yo, I'm not getting younger, ya know. Besides, even I could see the flirty-blushy on him while you were talking earlier. He would work as a guitarist too, though..."

"Yeah… Even if he won't want..." Corey mumbled to himself lost in thoughts fetching a beer for both of them _. 'Even if he won't want me or that kind of life,'_ he finished his thought inside.

In the past years he had actually turned into a stalker of Jim fucking Root. Being a demon wolf came handy when it came to sneaking around someone or spy on them. From all that 'investigating' he knew Jim was into guys. Even saw him coming and going with a few, which frankly made him depressed and sad. On the surface he was living in denial about what he needed but his instincts surely knew better who and what was missing in his life. Seeing and hearing from a far treetop how Jim flirted and allured guys (somewhat similar to Corey's look, so that was a plus) into his bed made the short creature's heart sink and close up for days afterwards.

But like always, there was a turning point. For over a year now there was no one around the tall, dark and fucking sexy guitarist and Corey felt somewhat sorry for him. It all made him really look at Jim more like a mate than a short term lover he longed for. He sympathized with the guy's more isolated personality and deep thoughts about the meaning of life or such abstract deep shit. It was like Jim got fed up with the guys and girls just jumping into his bed seeing the future rock star in him. And Corey knew exactly how he felt.

His wandering inside his head was interrupted by Mick, their own guitarist. Almost as tall as Jim was, but like triple the size in width. Mick was a huge muscleman. His piercing ice-blue eyes and long black hair and built hid well his more of a joker side. He was the other person beside Sid who knew what Corey was and helped him. Mick was an ex-hunter, changing sides for a reason. Sid on the other hand was more like family to the singer.

"You can do it!" Mick patted his back 'gently'. Good thing his body was stronger than a human body and he wouldn't cough up parts of his lungs from the 'light' hits on his back. "He is nice and worthy. We’ve been monitoring him for years. Take your step now, dude."

"I am…" Corey sighed sipping on his beer and rubbing his hair in the towel brought by Mick. "I promised the kid that I move on while he's still young," he winked at Sid laughing then smelling the air he took in a long shaky and nervous breath. Jim was coming closer. Now or never...

Getting a fresh beer and smoking another cigarette after the end of the show was to give Jim a few minutes to come down from the concert high and gain control back in his pants too. More or less. Not to mention that he didn't want to just barge in, he wanted to give a few mins to the band too to cool off. Also, clearing his kinda tipsy mind a bit sounded like a good idea too. Though it didn’t really happen since he took another sip from his beer for some encouragement. Afterwards Jim finally headed backstage, flashing his band pass to a security guy before continuing his way to the tents.

Flashing it to another dude too, he finally got where he was invited to earlier. And well... if the singer wanted to kill him off, he was on the right path with that messed up hair he was about to slick back. Jim couldn't help himself from checking out the naked upper-body from closer and he wasn't sure he managed to hide from his now greenish-brown eyes how much he liked the sight. Damn, he really should fuck someone to stop thinking of a possible band mate like this!

Clearing his throat and trying to take his eyes off the tattoo-covered body, he entered the tent and looked around to greet the other guys with a nod of his head, but that's practically all that he could do before his eyes were drawn back to Corey, standing there watching him with a small smile. "Hi, guys. Awesome show. I'm really blown away," he started. "I'm Jim Root," he said more to the others while his eyes got caught on a bite mark tattoo that was surrounded by blue veins crawling up towards that thick neck. For some reason Jim found them alluring and arousing, but he willed his body to relax a bit. "Cool tat," he waved to said veins with his beer, the other hand sliding into the front pocket of his skinny jeans. Obviously he was a bit at a loss, but V-Man became his savior, stopping him from making a complete idiot of himself.  
  
"James fucking Root! Damn, man! It's been years!" the buff guy exclaimed as he entered the tent too and before anyone could say anything, he marched over to greet Jim with a bone crushing hug.

"See? I spoke to him," Corey came closer with a small chuckle. It was actually Alex who mentioned Jim as a possible guitarist after they had lost Corey's pair. "It took a few years but now he's on our territory," he continued to joke and started feeling way too stupid and silly and lightheaded and probably blushing too. So he just rather shut it and drank his beer to cool off a bit.

Damn that guy made him all hot and bothered just by arriving with his own little shy and breathtaking presence. _'I’m doomed,'_ Corey thought while he tried to tear his eyes away from the smiling musician and those darkening aroused eyes...

"Yeah, I'm the guilty one who mentioned you could join us. It was long ago, though. But maybe you will?" the bassist asked on a highly hopeful tone letting Jim go to follow Corey for the talk.

"Now we believe that you talked to him," Mick chuckled from the background.

Jim smiled too, patting Alex's shoulder back before they let each other go. "It's cool, man. I appreciate you all considering me, although I'm in a band at the moment. We have to talk a bit more with Corey about this before I make my final decision. I hope that's okay," he tucked some of his messy long hair behind an ear, the light catching on his earrings as they moved and Jim shook hands with the other guys too, trying to remember their names. Mick on guitar, V-Man bass, Corey vocals, Sid keyboards and the last two to join them Chris their tech guy (and background vocalist and fill in guitarist) and the younger man, Jay on drums.

"Why wouldn't we? You're a local legend, Jim," Mick smirked again and winked at Corey. "By the way, how do you know V-Man?" Mick asked curious.

"Nah, bullshit," Jim smiled embarrassed and looked probably as red as Corey from the compliment. "A few years back I joined the same band in which Alex was, but he soon left. Still those three rehearsals we did together were fun, right, man?" he patted the bassist's shoulder, who nodded laughing. But then Jim caught Corey's insanely blue eyes and that reminded him of why he was there. "Okay, we'll talk a bit later I guess," he said and as if he was pulled towards the short man on a string, he followed him out somewhere into the night where they could be relatively alone for that talk.

Stopping at the equipment tent Corey pulled the towel off his neck and waved to Jim to take a seat. He, himself lowered down his sweaty jeans a bit more and dried up his lower belly. And that was honestly not to show off, he started to get itchy as the wet fabric was clinging to the little curve under his belly.

"So… You liked the songs and how we play?" he asked when he was done and sat next to Jim's chair, pulling back his curled up reddish blond hair and flashing a warm smile at the tall flushed man.

"Errr..." That's all that came out of Jim's mouth at first, because the sight of Corey cleaning his lower belly with his jeans clinging to his hips so low – even giving Jim the opportunity to spot a few red pubes for a moment – kinda fried his mind. _Fuck, get a grip of yourself, Root_ , he growled at himself, feeling that he was already half-hard from the sight and that strange and kinda alluring scent he could smell when he was close enough to this man. It smelled somehow... familiar.

 _‘What a strange thought’_ , he hummed in his head then tried to collect himself while sipping on his beer as he put his ankle on his knee in an attempt to somewhat hide Corey's effect on him. Not knowing that the wolf would smell his desire anyway.

"Yeah... yeah, the songs were very good. Both the music and the lyrics. You write them? I love how true and honest yet deep they are. Also you are quite good on the guitar too. I liked the build up of the songs. Musically. The guitar parts are good, but could use some work, in my opinion. Just to make them more... taut and fitting both to the rhythm and the lyrics..." he said, already getting some ideas, but he stopped himself. "Sorry, occupational hazard. I didn't mean to offend you or your songs..." he hurried to reassure Corey. "I tend to get carried away when it's about music and guitars."

"No worries there," Corey flashed him a reassuring smile. Of course he could smell the thick arousal of the other man. It was somewhat dizzying and alluring. Maybe there was something to that new mate thing. He surely felt comfortable around Jim.

"It's clear that we need to grow and get better. If we didn't, we’d probably already be a bigger hit than we are. And I like that you’re already thinking about the songs this way. And yes, I write the lyrics and the music is written by us all. And we all think you would be that special element to the band that has been missing. So... What you say?"

Visibly relaxing that Corey didn't mind his suggestions, Jim started scratching the label on his beer bottle, lost in thoughts. He had to think this through and be careful with his words, although Corey's presence was nice and calming despite the arousing factor. But Jim figured he just would have to finally find someone to warm his bunk for the night to get over that.

"You all seem like nice guys and the fact that V-Man is in the band is a plus to me. I also like your sound and lyrics. I can definitely picture myself on stage with you guys, but still, I have to think this through and know some more. What are your future plans? Getting a record deal? Or you have one or a label already? Are you based here in Des Moines?"

"Of course. I understand," Corey nodded. "We have a deal with a small label and working on putting something out. Just missing a guitarist, you know," he winked with a chuckle "and yeah, we kinda stay around here. I'm personally connected to this land. Have some love for roaming in the wild too. But anyway, we have a good demo and nice deal with a forming label. Roadrunner. You heard of them?"

While listening to Corey, Jim finally stopped blushing like a school girl and could actually map the guy's face and reactions a bit better and a bit more objectively. "That sounds very good. I mean the deal and putting out something," he said with a small friendly smile.

"Yes, I've heard of them. They are promising and currently trying hard to snatch the better bands for themselves. I know one or two guys from that label. They aren't complete assholes," he joked, hoping to see that cute smile on the small man's face again. What the hell got into him?! Seriously!

"I guess you have lots of space to roam in the wild here since there isn't much around," Jim hummed, stroking along his short goatie before his eyes found Corey again. "I ask for a couple of days to decide and your phone number, okay? I promise that I'll call," he added the last sentence and maybe it turned out more flirty than he intended, but oh well, he had his fair share of beers that night and Corey seemed like a cool guy.

"Well... If you promise then I can give you my number," Corey replied on a flirty tone also. He just couldn't stop himself. He had the feeling that he had known Jim for ages, and not just ‘cause he’s been stalking him practically for about almost six years. So the feeling was spreading inside him and warmed parts of his being he only felt cold emptiness coming from for years. "I really hope that we can start something together," he gave the card with his number to Jim with a cute shy smile.

Jim felt his cheeks heat up a bit again as he giggled from Corey's comment then he nodded, taking his card and giving him his own in return. After that they rejoined the others in the tent for some lighter talk to get to know each other a bit better and Jim and Alex quickly caught up too.

Still, no matter with whom Jim was talking, he always found his eyes wandering back to Corey's now fully dressed form. That strong attraction might become a problem in the future in case Jim accepts the guitarist position, he knew. And to avoid that possibility and to release some pent up sexual tension, he knew he was going to go for a hunt of his own after leaving these guys.

Which he did in an hour or two, although he was kinda reluctant to leave Corey and the others behind, because he had a great time. They were some funny idiots for sure. Jim couldn't remember the last time he’d laughed this much and he felt kinda at home with them. Which was a rare feeling for him too.

Either way, he found his temporary release a couple of hours later behind some thick trees and bushes fucking some cute metal head boy who was more or less his type. Then he crawled into his bunk on the bus alone, knowing that a few difficult days spent with lots of thinking was ahead of him about this offer.

***

Two days have passed and Corey felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into his dark thoughts. The talk and after it the mingling went great with Jim and the band. It was clear that the wolf aroused the musician very much, and it was kinda a normal follow up that Jim went to find someone to get the pressure off with. Still, Corey felt a little sad and upset over the smell of Jim fucking some kid. Like... it was any of the wolf’s business. Even now, days later he snorted at himself as he felt that same jealousy wake up in him. _It's crazy and stupid_ , he stated inside as he tossed again in his bunk. Sleep was hard on him, even more than usual.

Giving up completely he got up and tapped the shoulder of the sleeping Mick opposite his bunk. "I go out for a run. Have to clear my head," and not even waiting for an answer he was out of the parking bus, heading into the trees in a light jog, just to soon dash into the bushes and run across the field as a light sand-colored wolf.

Mick stood at the bus window and kept an eye and his hunter senses on his friend. Going out like this was dangerous, especially when the moon was growing, but he knew Corey needed it. Watching the small man closing up made him and Sid think that pushing the topic of Jim Root as possible new pair to the wolf was not a good idea after all. But now they could only wait.

It was dawn when Corey returned to the bus and dropped into his bed. Taking his phone to look at his mails and maybe some gay porn to tire out his body and mind more, the damn thing started ringing... making Corey curse and almost drop it… But he managed to calm himself and finally answer it...

"Hi, Corey. Sorry for the early call and that it took a bit longer, but eventually I _did_ call, as promised," Jim chuckled into the line a bit nervous then paused for a moment. "If the offer still stands then count me in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Of course switching bands didn't go overnight. Well, not normally. If Jim was more like many front men who thought about themselves as rebels (but Jim often thought they were simply just self-centered assholes), maybe he would have done that. But he was not like them and his conscience wouldn't have left him alone knowing that he’d ditched his current band in the middle of the festival season.

So what he did was getting on stage with them, finishing the remaining one and a half months from their tour, meanwhile communicating with Corey and his future band through the phone or via e-mails.

And sometimes he tried to find someone to fuck in preparation of being around Corey much more often. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as on that fateful night when he was asked to join Surfacing, but he couldn't know and wanted to be prepared for anything.

And finally the day came when he was to meet up with the guys for their first rehearsal. Jim has been practicing some of the demo songs he got from the band, but he still felt a bit nervous about that day he was going to spend in Corey's garage, practicing for the first time with Surfacing. Not to mention that he was to move into the house too.

Slowing down with his Ford Raptor he checked the address once more before parking next to the curb. He saw a few other cars on the driveway and the street, guessing that they were the other guys' so he was probably at the right place. Taking a deep breath he got out and grabbed his duffel bag and guitar case with one of his favorite babies inside and walked towards the house. It didn't take long to spot the guys in the open garage. And he tried to calm his quick heartbeats a bit while greeting them. "I'm ready if you are. Let's do this shit," he smirked a bit shy but still confident in his skills.

Those almost two months was hard on Corey. But still better than before waiting for Jim's reply. Of course he went out and stalked the new guitarist a little every now and then. Just to be sure that the feeling was still there.

Surfacing was doing its own share of the touring and Corey started to talk over more and more with Sid and Mick how they should add Jim to the band and their lives.

During the phone calls they already agreed that Jim could stay in Corey's house with Sid and Mick. Maybe the tall man found it strange that those three lived together but he didn't show any signs of it that it would bother him.

Everyone was ready to meet up with the new member and the guest room – the closest to Corey's bedroom for reasons – was prepared too.

As he felt Jim getting closer, all Corey’s cool disappeared. He was trying to prepare himself for meeting Jim again. But seeing the tall guy walk into his garage all shy and blushing and smiling... His heart melted without him allowing it. "Hey! Good to see you here! Sure we are ready! Been waiting just for you."

To that Jim dropped his duffel bag of clothes and stuff somewhere along the wall and knelt down to do the same much more carefully with his guitar case. "I see. Sorry if I made you wait for long. But now I'm here," he said without knowing how much deeper the meaning of his words got.

Standing up with a small smile to look around where he could hook up his guitar, he quickly found his spot and thanked Mick for his help, feeling Corey's eyes practically burning his back, but he tried to ignore him and his alluring presence. Damn, it didn't get better with those few one-night-stands and the more regular help of his own hand.

 _Focus! You're here to play_ , he scolded himself as he got up once again and strummed the strings. While adjusting them a bit with practiced ease, he glimpsed around, feeling and seeing everyone's eyes on him. "I've been practicing what you've sent, don't worry. And you can ask whatever you want. I know I'm the new boy," he giggled a bit nervous, although he was used to being the odd one out after trying to fit in into so many bands in the past.

"Don't worry. We’re all kinda weird here. Like… there is V-man…" Corey stepped up and laughed taking a guitar too for the practice. "And Sidney is one of the kind, right my pirate boy?"

"Oi, oi papi! Let's try out some songs, ey?" he plugged his electronic piano in and sat down to play the intro of one of the popular songs.

"Hey!" Alex grunted disapprovingly but there was a huge grin on his face nonetheless.

Jim smiled too, already trying to study his new band mates. True to Corey's words Jim knew them well enough not to doubt that they were all a bit crazy from the good kind. He kept his eyes on the singer and the keyboardist, immediately recognizing the intro. His fingers unwittingly picked up on the melody where he was supposed to.

"When I said to Corey I'm in, I meant all the way," he stated, meaning that he'd accept everyone's weirdness. Letting his hair fall into his face, he let his long and slender fingers play the following guitar solo without much effort, looking up with a sweet smile and a little shrug when he messed it up once towards the end.

The practice was really good. But all of them expected such quality playing from their new and well-known 'legendary' guitarist. They had a lot of laughs too and Jim felt to everyone like he’s been in the band goofing and jamming with them for many years.

After a few hours they called it a day and the band, aside from Sid and Mick, said goodbye and went home. Even Sid and Mick announced that they would go grocery shopping. So it left Corey with Jim, who was standing there shyly with his baggage in his hands and waited for the singer to show him around.

"Come on. My home is your home from now on. Well, ours with the other two," Corey chuckled opening the door from the garage into the kitchen for Jim to enter.

The house reflected the wolf's actual age and nature more than anything else, really. It had a lot of dark hardwood from the floor till the richly carved and decorated wooden furniture. There were handmade decorations in the corners. Mostly Native American tribal motives, which were in some contrast with the almost colonial style furniture and colors. In many pots herbs and all kind of plants were in the diner, the kitchen and the corridors. And lavender was put everywhere.

"I moved into this house a long time ago with my ex. Then we had Sidney and Mick come to have a bit more life in it. It's good, though. Especially after we’d lost my pair in an accident," Corey explained opening the door to Jim's room. "Here we are. My room is next that way, and the others’ bedroom right across. You have your own bathroom and working room like we all do. Hope you like it."

The fact that Corey, Sid and Mick were living in the same house wasn't strange for Jim. Many musicians who didn't have much money did that to share the money for the bills. Or at least that was the simplest explanation to someone like Jim who used to live like this. And he was more than willing to give in his share now that it seemed he was going to stay for a while. He didn't really have much aside from his truck and motorbike that was covered in the back of his Raptor outside.

But as he followed Corey around in the big ass house, he had to admit that he didn't expect such an interior. It was... dark, full of history and meaning. Also some of the furniture looked rather expensive.

He looked at his "host" now as he was talking about the past of the house and them. "I'm... sorry about your ex," he said quietly, feeling that it was still painful for Corey. "Was she or he Native American? I mean... there are a lot of native stuff around the house. Which is cool. I love the symbols and dark colors and the vibes of the house," he said, his more sensitive hippie self showing a bit as he took off his sneakers nearly the moment he entered his new room and put his bag down on the bed in the middle between two windows while drinking in the details.

There were plenty of dark colors in this room too, but some white and cream colors balanced them nicely. There was a couch with two armchairs to Jim's right, a book shelf in the corner. Opposite the bed – to the right from the door where Corey was standing – there was a flat screen on the wall, a small table with a sound system underneath it. There were two doors on the further wall. Jim suspected one was the bathroom and the other the working room Corey talked about. "This place is so sick," he mumbled. "I like it very much," he walked around, taking a closer look at everything.

"No, well, not really. He was taken in and accepted as an honorary member. And later on I was as well. We went on hunts and did some rituals. I guess this house really reflects all that," Corey smiled watching Jim closely. "I'm glad that you like it. If you don't like shoes don't bother with them. We always walk barefooted inside. Except for Mick who was probably born in combat boots," he grimaced with a laugh. "Come, I'll show you the living room and dining room. Also we have a small soundproofed studio-like room."

 _So it was a he_ , Jim thought, but left that like that for now since he still had a lot to discover in his new home. "That's cool, man. As I heard, not many can become honorary members," he said then looked down at his bare feet, wiggling his toes a bit. He didn't even notice he did that. It was how he usually walked around wherever he lived. Shrugging it off after laughing on the Mick joke, he followed Corey. "Lead the way..."

Jim was so busy looking around that he nearly bumped into Corey from behind when he stopped by the living room to show that to him too. The decor followed the previously seen style here as well, but some modern equipment – like a big ass flat screen, sound system and PlayStation could be found there too, not to mention the few Doctor Who and Star Wars posters on the walls. Strangely they didn't stick out like a sore thumb.

"I smell geek in here," Jim chuckled, eyeing one of the SW posters. "We should totz do some Star Wars marathon. I love those movies, man. But now... show me that studio. I have a feeling it's the Holy Grail of this house," he joked, feeling more relaxed now that he knew a bit more both about his surroundings and Corey. Though looking at the expensive and big ass house made Jim think. Was it left to Corey after his ex’s death? Or a gift to them perhaps? Not that money would interest Jim in the slightest. Until he had a roof over his head, some food in his belly and something to play music on, he was okay.

"We usually have such marathons. You will see the geek is strong between these walls," Corey smirked. "Studio is at the end of the corridor. Small but have some cool stuff," he shrugged.

He loved that Jim felt more eased up and at home so fast. Of course all his higher senses were on the other man, and the vibes coming off him made him also ease up. So far Jim took in the information about him well. Maybe it won't be that hard after all. Though soon the talks about Sid and Mick and many other things would have to happen. He didn't want to wait long with those. Or too long. The last thing he wanted Jim to think was that he was leading him on for long and wasn't honest or trusting him…

"So... 'our holy grail'," he chuckled opening the door and letting Jim step inside to look over the otherwise fully equipped recording studio with a full mixing consul table and all kinds of instruments.

"Dude... dude!" the tall man stood in the door for a long moment nearly speechless, knowing nothing about Corey's inner turmoil. Jim was too occupied with "fan girling" over the studio. Not needing any nagging he walked in and did the same as before: took a good look at everything. Even picked up a few guitars to strum them a bit after plugging them in. He knew the basics of handling a mixing table, but he didn't touch that just yet. Maybe later. Now melting from the studio was more important.

"It really is a sacred room where the magic happens," he said with an ear-to-ear grin and he brushed his hair out of his face as he was listening to the short melody he was playing on a red guitar. Then he switched things off, satisfied and leaned over the mixing table to take a closer look, the musician in him happy as fuck because if these guys had such equipment and a label already, they were probably taking this more serious than any other band Jim could be a part of in the past.

"Oh, real magic happens in my room actually. But that's a different topic," Corey added with a naughty smug smirk as he walked in and just watched the 'big kid in the candy store' adoringly. "Yeah we’ve always been taking things seriously. And even wanted to use this to make our own recording tapes and such with working together with the back then only forming Roadrunner Records. They used this a few times even for other bands too. Then we lost our guitarist and he was my mate, you know… And so it all halted six years ago... Label still uses this and wants us and all. Plus we have been getting some new bands to get to know them. So it's a good working relationship with the label. You don't have to worry about professionalism regarding that," Corey walked closer and looked deep into Jim's eyes to emphasize his words.

"Oh… You like curry? And mango chicken? The guys brought Indian food. Come, let's eat."

Not so surprisingly Jim flushed beat red from that naughty comment, because for a moment he could see Corey spread out naked on the sheets way too vividly. Well, that didn't help much on staying calm. Luckily the short man talking about the studio and the record label (wait! did he even said those thoughts out aloud?) was a good enough distraction for now.

"I was just thinking about these," Jim nodded and looked grateful from Corey sharing this information with him. "It's good to know you have such connections, because I want to take this band seriously now that I've made up my mind," he reassured Corey that he wasn't there just to jam and be a free-loader. Right, that was another thing they would have to talk about. How he could contribute to the food and bills and all with money.

But that thought was halted by Corey's strange words. How could he smell it from this far? Jim wanted to ask it, but the loud grumbling of his stomach urged him to instead follow the short man.

***

After dinner and a few more beers and chatting with the other three, Jim said good night. He was tired from driving and all the new impulses and information of the day. He couldn't even remember how many times he'd started his life over like this, but he had a good feeling about this despite the small strange things happening around the house.

He was lying in his comfortable new bed only in his boxers since it was still warm. He was wide awake despite being exhausted. His mind was trying to process that day's happenings and sleep seemed to elude him in the new and yet unknown room. With all the new noises to learn. Like the crackling of the floor boards and furniture, the sound of the water in the pipes or that... strange fumbling noise coming from outside... maybe from under one of his windows? It sounded like some animal and it lasted long enough for Jim to silently get up and go check it. To his surprise, for a moment he thought he saw a wolf... or something very similar disappear in the garden. Maybe his tired eyes and brain were playing tricks on him.

Corey was not sure if Jim saw him under his window. Maybe it was better if he did, actually. After they all called it a day and went to their rooms, Corey shifted his form to look around the house and the neighborhood a bit. Just for safety reasons and to feel the energy of the stars and nature clear up his mind a bit. This will be all okay. He shouldn't have doubts now after moving Jim into their lives.

He was bitten by his ex pair when he was young and that was a very long time ago. He never had to choose or include another person like this into his life. Sid and Mick knew what they were but that is different from choosing a mate for himself for the first time in his long life. But he’s been having so strong feelings towards that man in his house for many years now. Even his 'family' of the two humans urged him to act on his feelings. It will be good and alright.

***

After the run Corey slept surprisingly well. His sensitive nose filled with the sleeping man's scent brought some new kind of calmness on his senses.

He woke up early and got busy in the kitchen as always, half-naked and barefooted as he usually was around. He was the main chef in the household and always spoiled the others with good breakfast and coffee when they woke up.

As much as Jim was worried about not being able to fall asleep quickly in his new environment, after a while a sense of calmness fell upon him and he slept like a baby for the rest of the night.

In the morning he got through his usual routine, finishing it off with a quick shower. By the time he got dressed, the scent of coffee and breakfast was filling the house, making his stomach grumble hungrily. On the corridor he met up with Mick and they followed the mouthwatering scents to the kitchen.

And there another kind of hunger attacked Jim seeing the barefooted and half-naked man with his tattooed back towards them. To distract himself he mumbled a good morning and sat down to the table to pour some coffee and somewhat collect himself.

***

It's already been three days and four nights since Jim had moved into Corey's life. And as the small wolf let himself get lost in his thoughts while soaking in his bath tub, he was almost sure that Jim was awake each night he went out in his wolf body. Still the tall man hasn’t shown any signs to ask about the strange things.

Corey agreed with Mick and he tried to still live his life as before, thinking that would be the best for everyone. Even for Jim. The earlier he gets used to the signs, the better it could be. Still Corey felt uneasy and the nightly runs were a great way to ease his mind. Plus he connected to the other spirits of nature, so fulfilling his purpose as well to keep balance in the spirit and living world.

Jim was learning the songs fast. Mick and V-man spent a lot of time with him in the studio working on the songs. And Sid and Corey have been talking with the record company about the progress and took care of the household.

Corey felt like a virgin. Good thing that Mick was there and gave some kind of support. He didn’t know much about the habits of Corey's kind, but compared to the total zero Corey knew about how to pick and get close to a new mate, it was still something.

Maybe he was overcomplicating all this and should just approach Jim like he was a human too, wanting him as a lover. Thing is, Corey hasn't had much experience in that either. Wolves pick a mate for a lifetime, and before his bite and pair the singer didn't have many gay encounters.  
  
It was getting ridiculous really. With an annoyed snort he lowered more into the hot bubble bath. Jim was into him. It was clear even without wolf senses. Maybe this 'being band mates' thing kept him back to act on it. Though Corey could feel how much his habit to walk around in just sweatpants all day was affecting the guitarist. By that time Corey also freely flirted with him and the double talking and joking around were daily routines into which the others got into as well. Teasing Jim or Corey about blushing or staying together alone in the studio etc.

Still...  
  
The short man got out of his tub and opened his window. In the morning he would try to get closer. He would. Another decision to stress over. Good thing he could howl his frustration into the night. And with that he jumped out through the window, landing on his four paws and ran into the night.

Jim has been hesitant since the day he had moved into Corey's house. He liked it there. He liked hanging out or working with the guys. They were fun to be around. Also he liked Corey. _A lot_. But he wasn't sure he should act on it. He could feel and see that Corey liked him too, but still. Was it a good idea to start something with their singer? What if things went south with that? It would surely affect the band and Jim didn't want to mess up this good opportunity. Finally a good band with good songs and goals. He felt they were going somewhere and also for the first time in his life he felt like he belonged there. As if he was finally at home.

Probably that's why with each day it was harder to resist the short guy's alluring presence and fucking hot body. The heavy flirting happening between them and the other guys' teasing didn't help either. Every night Jim was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling while trying to decide what to do.

Usually he didn't hesitate this much when he wanted someone to end up in his bed. But then again, most of the time those were just one-night-stands. He couldn't really remember his last long-term relationship. It's been years, really. He was an introvert person by nature, hiding his real feelings behind the goofiness he often used as a shield to protect himself. And most of the time those with whom he got together didn't have the patience to wait him out to fully open up. So they always lost interest in him and left. Making Jim kinda hate himself for being like this. Maybe that's why aside from satisfying his sexual needs he hasn't been looking for anyone steady for quite a while.

He wasn't sure about Corey though. Yes, the man excited him sexually. It was easy to see. But he was also the first person in a very long time whom Jim found interesting beyond the physical part. He was funny, talented, maybe a bit crazy and very... mysterious.

Jim had noticed a few strange things around him since he'd moved in. Smelling or hearing things others couldn't, for example. But those weren't the only strange things around this house. Every night Jim could hear the same animal sounds from under his window, although aside from that first night he caught only glimpses of that wolf-like creature. Did wolves live in this part of the country? Or was it a stray dog and his overactive imagination was playing tricks on him?

Maybe he should ask Corey. He'd told Jim that he's been living here for a long time. He must know more about what's going on around his house. Also maybe talking and spending more time with the short man would be good. It could bring them closer. It could be a step towards what Jim was afraid of. But maybe it was time he faced that fear.

With that resolve Jim pulled a T-shirt on and adjusted his sweat pants before he quietly padded over to Corey's room, knocking on the door. He waited a bit then repeated the knock but when he didn't get a response, he hesitated. Finally he pushed down the door handle and stuck his head in. "Corey? You in here?" he asked, listening to a response that didn't come, though a lamp in the corner was on, giving Jim the opportunity to quickly look around.

Strangely, Corey never invited him in to show Jim his room. Too bad, because there were some very fascinating things in it. Jim felt a strange pull and found himself entering instead of chickening out and going back into his own room. It was kinda funny how Jim wanted to ask about that strange "wolf" and what he found was a room full of demon wolves Mick had mentioned once or twice before. Well, not real ones, of course, but the wolf motifs were repeating on different objects in the room. Like the bedspread with native wolf figures on it, or some antlers with detailed wolf carvings. Jim even saw a small statue on top of a drawer that looked like a wolf-like man on two legs. Next to it there was a silver talisman on the wall too, but still the most intriguing piece to Jim was a grey wolf's cut off bushy tail. That was a bit shocking too, to be honest, while Jim tried to guess why the hell someone would put that on his wall.

But a sound from outside made him realize that he was intruding into someone else's private space and while shaking his head he left Corey's room to retreat into his own, his head full of what he'd seen.

***

The next morning Corey served everyone their breakfast and coffee, for each as they liked it. Many times he thought that he was spoiling his family with his morning habits, but they were everything he had. And now a little bit Jim was that too. That made him smile.

Last night he could smell that Jim was in his room. Not that Corey had anything to hide there from his, hopefully, future mate. But he was curious what the tall guy thought or wanted. Maybe he should ask now during breakfast. Or when he comes back from his business.

With a sigh he placed the pot of fresh coffee onto the middle of the table and waited for the magic to happen. Jim will probably be surprised to see him all dressed up in a suit.

Breakfast was a daily ritual Jim quickly became a part of. This was something new to him too. The way these guys were living together reminded him of a family. Sid was like a kid with calling Corey papi time after time. Mick was helping out like a protective big brother. At least that's how he saw the long-haired guitarist after noticing Corey always telling him where he was going. What was with that anyway?

Maybe today he was going to get some answers from the big guy since he was going to stay home with him and Sid while Corey takes care of some business. And when he said business, Jim didn't think that he meant it literally with a suit and all.

"Fuck..." that slipped the tall man's mouth before he could stop himself, legs rooted to the spot in the door from where he was staring not subtly at all. Well... the picture of Corey wearing a probably custom made suit was surely going to Jim's jerking off material. "I mean..." he cleared his throat, ignoring Sid and Mick's chuckle. "You look good, dude. Good luck today!" And with that Jim sat down to the table and tried very fucking hard to avoid looking at Corey. He even forgot telling him about why he went into his room the previous night.

Not getting any reaction from Jim about looking around in his room made Corey a little silent. Finishing his coffee he called Mick away to tell him about how his day would be and about Jim. Then he went to do his duty.

Mick on the other hand wanted to take some steps for Corey. Just watching how those two were dancing around each other and silently suffering has started to get onto his nerves too.

"So, dude. It's been a while now. How do you feel in this house? We’ve been so busy writing music I forgot to ask," he faced Jim with a question and his piercing eyes studied closely the slightly taller man once they got into the studio.

Jim was a bit glad that it was just the other guitarist and him there. Looking up from strumming his instrument he thought for a moment, feeling the other man studying him. "I like it here with you guys. It's starting to feel like home. Which is unusual for me, but a nice feeling nonetheless, you know," Jim started then met Mick's eyes. He'd already noticed that his was a colder shade of blue while Corey's was like the ocean. Warmer and dangerous in a different way.

"I have some questions though..." he tucked his hair behind his ear then scratched his nose. "What's with Corey and his obsession with wolves? I mean... last night I wanted to ask something from him in his room and well, couldn't help but notice that his room was full of such native designs..."

"You know about the native legends of the demon wolf spirit? This house is full of native art pieces they got as gifts from the tribes and people. I'm glad you feel at home. He… is quite secretive about his personal life. I think you can see that. We have our story and past. And reason to keep a distance from others. He let you close to him," Mick told him in his intimidating tone, not like he wanted it that way. But Corey's safety was primary to him. "Sorry about the monologue. I just want to keep him and Sid safe. But you're a nice guy and I'm glad that you are getting to know us. So... what do you know about spirit wolves?" he finished with a smile.

But why would they get so many tribal gifts? Because Corey and his ex were honorary members? But then again Jim didn't know much about how such things worked in a tribe so he let that slip for now. Deep down he felt it that there was... much more behind all this. But was he ready to know the truth?

"Yeah, I noticed..." Jim mused after Mick's little protective outburst, which failed to scare him, but what he said was duly noted. "It's cool, man. I'd want someone like you to look after me too if that was the case," he smiled a bit at Mick then frowned lightly. "But why me? I'm nothing special or particularly interesting. Just a simple guy wanting to play guitar," he finally voiced his thoughts on that matter. "I don't know much about spirit wolves. I know they are sacred to the native tribes. Also heard that they guide them at times and natives pray to them."

"Yes. Basically that. The demon spirit wolf once was a human who got the gift of the bite and let the wolf spirit inside them. Something like a wolf man. Not werewolves," Mick chuckled shaking his head like he was sad about something. "The demon wolf is like the person it was before. If the human was evil the wolf will be evil and use the skills and longer life that comes with the gift for bad things. If the person who gets bitten was good the wolf will connect the living world with the spirit world and the people consider them sacred, yes," he smiled then patted Jim's shoulder. "Let me ask you, man... You like Corey? I mean as a man… like… sexually and as a person? Don't you feel like there is some kind of connection between the two of you?"

"Fascinating, dude," Jim mumbled, thinking that Mick probably knew about all these because he used to hunt game in the past. For a moment Jim wondered what made Mick stop in the end.

He was about to think more of the legend when Mick's pat on his shoulder and his questions took him off guard and Jim was blushing hard as he let his hair fall back into his face. A nervous little laugh slipped him as he plunked the strings absently. "I'm afraid it's clear as day," he finally snorted before looking up questioningly. "I feel... drawn to him. But what does that have to do anything with the wolf topic?" he looked at Mick confused.

Mick just laughed at him wholeheartedly as he kept patting his shoulder. "It has to do with why you are being let close to him and us. He feels drawn to you as well. Remember that Alex mentioned you as a guitarist around five years ago? Corey was watching you and felt this... pull and liking towards you. So it took all these years to ask you. So, what I'm trying to say is... that if you really like him like that, don't hesitate man. We accepted you to be in our… let's say family," he gave Jim a smile at the end just when Sid came back to start the practice.

Confused and flattered. That's how Jim felt even after the practice was over and Corey came back from whatever business he had to attend to looking so smoking hot in his suit. Later that day during watching some movies while drinking beers with the guys, Jim found his mind going back to the conversation with Mick and his eyes wandered over to Corey several times. Sometimes their looks met for a few seconds and Jim felt more and more that Mick was probably right. He shouldn't hesitate, instead he should make his move perhaps.

With the intention of catching Corey for that much needed conversation once the others retreated into their rooms, Jim went through the house, catching a glimpse of the short man in the kitchen. "Corey..." he started as he entered, but there was no one in there. Some movement caught his eyes from the garden and Jim thought that through the glass doors he saw that wolf run off and in a few moments he could even hear a howl from outside.

"What...? Impossible," he rubbed his tired eyes. He probably had too much to drink. He should really catch up on his sleep, because he thought he started seeing things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The next morning after breakfast was over with, in that usual 'only sweatpants inside' outfit again, Corey called Mick away for a talk.

Since the hunter decided on changing sides and protecting the wolf who was left by his own, the big man really became like an older brother to the redhead. And this special situation now needed all the support Corey could get.

Jim has been checking him out and kept drifting close to him since he came back from his business meeting, and after discussing what new information Mick shared with the tall guy, Corey decided on taking steps. Just needed a little courage-gathering first.

The little back garden with all the herbs might be the place. His true self always felt calmer close to nature. Messing with some plants and digging out some weed from around them, he cut fresh lavender to take inside when the presence of Jim coming closer made him smile.

The tall man was a bit nervous as he was approaching Corey. He wiped his damp palms in his jeans watching the kneeling man surrounded by the purple lavender as he was weeding and gardening. It was a nice sunny day outside. Indian summer. That made Jim smile to himself a bit as he reached Corey.

"Can I join you? We should talk," he said quietly and once he got a nod and a cute smile, Jim sat down next to the smaller man cross-legged. Taking a deep breath from the calming scent of the flowers, he looked at Corey, drawing encouragement from his blue eyes. "I was meaning to talk to you, but it seems I had to hunt you down first," he giggled a bit nervous.

"I have to confess that I looked around in your room two nights ago, because I wanted to ask you about knowing anything of a wolf, I think, that I keep seeing around the house. Especially around my window..." he started, deciding that easing them into the conversation was a better idea than simply confessing his attraction to the singer. Besides, Jim was curious to know more about the strange happenings around the house too.

"And so you didn't find the wolf in the room," Corey flashed him a mysterious smile, gathering the cut flowers into a cloth he brought out for that. "I wanted to talk to you as well. You know… I've been checking you out in the past years. And I have to admit that I love what I've seen..."

"No... I haven't," he paused from the mysterious look. "Not that wolf at least," he added hinting at the countless other wolves around the room.

Jim couldn't help the light blush playing on his face from Corey's confession and compliment. "Well... That's flattering. Mick mentioned it that you guys have been keeping an eye on me. I have to admit that I like you all a lot too. Especially you. One should be deaf and blind not to notice that," he giggled a bit embarrassed and stole a glance of the singer.

"You do? So that's why sometimes you’re trying to stare off even the only sweatpants that I’m wearing?" Corey chuckled blushing too. But as he looked into the hazel eyes, he felt that pull to lean closer stronger again, keeping that gaze he even moved closer to Jim's body to feel that nice fuzzy tingling he always did when he was in an arm’s reach from him.

"Perhaps..." Jim smiled a bit warmer at him, finding his blush cute as hell. Of course he noticed Corey sliding closer, but Jim did it too at the same time as if he was being pulled by an invisible force. This was it. The moment when he should stop hesitating. And he finally let go in the next moment, a bit already drunk on Corey's scent and closeness.

He leaned even closer and brushed his lips against the small man's soft ones. His whole body broke out in goose bumps and his heart skipped a beat too from their first tentative, if not a bit shy kiss.

The pleased sigh was a little too loud as it escaped the smaller man. The feeling like liquid fire rushed over him from the touch of Jim's plump lips on his own. He closed his eyes and slid even closer, pecking shyly and indicating a slow tender kiss between them.

This was it! And it was more perfect than he ever dared to imagine.

Kissing Corey back was an amazing feeling Jim couldn't really compare to anything. It touched him deeper than any other previous kiss in his life and he let himself fully enjoy it. Maybe it was because of the wait or the fact that he was Jim's exact type – or just Corey himself. But it didn't really matter in that moment.

All that mattered was the other man's sweet yet musky taste as Jim reached up to cup the warm cheek in one of his big hands while deepening the kiss, his tongue finding its way into the other mouth.

Corey parted his lips to let Jim enter. His hands moved up to rub over Jim's chest, his wolf nature after so many years started to surface again to nuzzle and touch all over his future mate. Hopefully Jim felt something similar towards him while they deepened the kiss.

Time seemed to stand still as they got completely lost in tasting each other. Corey's hands were a welcomed feeling on Jim's body and he found his hand slowly stroking him all over too. Damn, he was already turned on and half-hard from this. Usually he'd go for more by then, but it felt so good to fully enjoy just their kisses. It warmed him from head to toe.  
  
That feeling stayed even when Jim slightly pulled back to break the kiss and lean his forehead against Corey's. "Wow..." he smiled and licked his own lips, his fingers lightly playing with the curls at the back of the shorter man's nape.

"Yeah… You taste so amazing," Corey breathed and slightly rubbed his head to Jim's. His hands slid down on the sides of the other man. His blue eyes were almost glowing with a beastly shine as clear want and desire was radiating from him. Looking deep into Jim's darkening orbs, his hands grabbed onto the taller man's sides and pulled him closer to his own body. Hoping the buried desires would awake in Jim too. "I can barely resist you... Can you feel it?"

"Y-yeah... I can," Jim whispered slightly out of breath. He really could see and feel it. Those deep blue eyes, nearly glowing in the sunshine and the closeness of the other body simply made his worries and doubts melt away. "I never felt like this with anyone before... I want to..." he took a wobbly breath, fisting his hand in Corey's curls "kiss and lick and stroke you all over before I fuck you. Will you let me?" he asked on a low voice as he leaned to Corey's thick neck to gently kiss and suck the warm skin there.

"S…sure… I want all that too…" Corey said low, caressing the back of Jim's head to push the warm lips closer to his neck. It's felt so amazing he was at the last thin string of his willpower not to tear the clothes off Jim right there. "Let's go to my room. I’ll let you do all that there," he nuzzled his head to Jim's and with an almost painful moan he pulled back from the inviting bigger body and pulled Jim to his feet to get to the room.

Well... This was going much, much better than Jim thought it would. They were heading to Corey's room now to continue what they started in the garden. He was going to finally get what he wanted so badly. Even the thought made his by then fully erect cock throb under his jeans. Damn, he couldn't wait to get naked and cover that hot small body with his own.  
  
It was crazy how being able to touch and kiss Corey was turning him on. Slowly but surely control over himself was slipping. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

In the 'wolf room,' as he secretly liked to call Corey's bedroom, they soon ended up on the bed, bodies tangled and pressing against each other, their hands peeling clothes off while their mouths met again.

Jim was breathing heavily through his nose and when Corey was finally naked under him, he had to sit back on his heels with a hand on the middle of the tattooed chest to keep him still. "You're... beautiful..." the tall man murmured, feasting his eyes on every part of the small but strong body. Then true to his words, he leaned down and started kissing, licking and lightly biting Corey's naked skin.

Just to make the small man lose his mind and moan and tremble with lust under him. Corey's hands were busy too. They got lost in Jim's hair, caressing and pushing his head closer to his skin, and touching the pale skin of Jim's where he could. He was loosing his control fast, panting and moaning with a touch of whining for more from his lover.

And becoming Corey's lover was something Jim already liked a lot. But he wanted to take his time. It was amazing tasting every inch of that sensitive skin which was just as responsive as the man under him. Jim loved the other's fingers in his long hair, but he "sacrificed" that in favor of sliding lower on Corey's body. Opening his legs he got on his tummy between them and took his time with kissing and sucking on the muscular thighs, moving closer and closer to the hard cock between them. That was going to be his next course for sure. He wanted to remember all those beautiful sounds his actions were pulling from this intoxicating man, so Jim gave in to his deeply buried instincts to lead him.

By the time he licked along first Corey's balls then that perfect long and slightly curved shaft, Jim was leaking pre-cum too, so it didn't take long for him to suck the tip then more between his plump lips to make Corey want more.

"Fuck... Jim... Oh fuck…" Corey moaned and from the feel of the wet hot mouth around his aching dick wiped everything else out of his head. He’s been missing these things so much, and wanting it from Jim for almost as long too. His senses were overflowing with the smell and feel of the taller man, his hips started to push up to feel more and to be buried deeper into that soft wet throat.

"Planning to..." Jim chuckled, letting the tasty cock out of his mouth for a moment and while his hand was slowly jerking Corey, he mapped yet another scar from the several ones on the redhead's body. Running his fingertip along it, he thought that maybe later he'd ask about them, but now he had a more pressing task. Namely, sucking nearly all of that long cock into his mouth.

Meanwhile his hands pushed Corey's legs up a bit more then he quickly wetted his fingers to rub and press against that tight hole, slowly easing them in one by one.

A series of more muffled and moaned curses left Corey's lips as his back arched off the sheet from all the sensations rushing over his very hungry body. His nails now dug deep and urging into the wide shoulders while he tried to focus on relaxing his muscles for Jim. Despite all, it went quite fast, thanks to his wolf skills and shape-shifter body.

Jim was sucking and panting onto Corey's balls as a rush of wild lust washed over him feeling how quickly his fingers could move into that tight and hot hole. He could have sworn that he felt Corey's need burning and urging his body and soul. And that was the point where he couldn't hold himself back anymore either.

Slipping his long fingers out, Jim slicked up his aching cock and finally got into position. He kept his eyes on the smaller man as he started pushing in, fucking himself deeper inch by inch, a deep and satisfied animalistic groan tearing itself up from the depths of his body (and maybe soul too).

Finally Corey could feel that long shaft entering him. It was all that he wanted for so fucking long. What a stupid fuck he was for trying to avoid what his nature and spirit have been craving for. The feeling of being joined with Jim was liberating and his own growl-like moans and more animal-like whines and huffs escaped his being as he pushed his body to the other one. He grabbed Jim's back and shoulders to keep him close and urge him to move as he felt that familiar burning of the wolf-mating rise up inside him. He knew... Jim was his pair to be… The only who could start and cool down those raging flames.

Moaning from the nails digging into his shoulder and back, Jim led Corey's legs around his long body and practically pressed him into the bed as he leaned down onto his tattooed forearms. Not thinking at all anymore, he let his body get into sync with Corey's, his hips rolling with fluid ease, each push and drag making him either moan or pant then his mouth found Corey's again, swallowing those exciting whines and growls as his tongue found the other's.  
  
It was passionate, yes, but not that much about fucking. It was... deeper than that. Jim couldn't explain it, but it felt to him that not just their bodies, but their souls connected too. That realization made him sigh into the kiss while a hand stroked along Corey's thigh, fingers and nails lightly digging into the warm flesh as his cock found the perfect angle for both of them.

It was perfect and even more. The way Jim got into sync with Corey physically and spiritually too made the small wolf’s last doubt or hesitation about getting close to his new mate melt away by the strong flames their beings ignited in the need for each other. It was arriving home again. And getting closer to unite in their shared orgasm as their moves became more urging and rough.

Jim didn't stop to examine all the swirling feelings in him. He wanted to focus on the pleasure they were sharing with each move, kiss and stroke, their mating bodies starting to glisten from a thin layer of sweat. It all felt too overwhelming yet perfect and it pushed Jim to fuck harder into the small body, wanting to make it clamp down on him in pleasure. He wanted to see the ecstasy on Corey's face while fully letting it go.

"Come on, baby... cum for me," he panted close to the other man's lips, their hot breaths mingling, muscles jumping under skin, bodies shaking at the brink of their release.

"Bite me..." Corey moaned moving to the same rhythm as Jim, chasing their release. His whimpering moans were getting louder and more desperate as his lover brushed along all his pleasure spots till the feelings were too much and the wolf fell into his blinding bliss, pulling his new mate with him.

Without hesitating Jim did as he was asked, his teeth biting down hard on Corey's thick neck to leave a bruise behind, though he didn't break the skin, because that tight ass gripping him nearly painfully made him stop and cry out, his own seed shooting deep into his new lover for the very first time. The pleasure was so intense that for a few sweet moments nothing else existed as they were riding it out to the fullest before Jim's shaking body collapsed half-way on the smaller one, both of them fighting for air.

Corey loved the bite. Even if it was not a wolf mating bite, still his soul needed it badly, and Jim’s been giving him all that he needed for so long.

He kept caressing the long sweaty back lovingly and couldn't stop smiling. "You are amazing… I really needed this after all those years," Corey giggled pressing a sloppy kiss at the side of Jim's face.

Still kinda high and drunk on pleasure Jim grunted, trying to form coherent thoughts and sentences again. Lifting his head from Corey's neck he brushed his messed up hair out of his face to smile and look at Corey. "Nah, you are," he murmured with a soft, happy and open look in his eyes. "What do you mean by that?" Jim frowned questioningly as he carefully slid out of Corey.

"I haven't had anyone for like... six years," Corey giggled blushing. "Would you...? Would you want this? Want me...us?" he asked shyly. Even if he felt how much they just fit together, he had to ask to know.

"You have to be kidding me..." Jim mumbled pretty shocked. "I mean... with your look and presence? I mean... I get it that... that you were in mourning, but... for six years? Wow," he trailed off, hoping that he didn't offend Corey. "Sorry, you just surprised me," Jim rolled onto his side to let Corey move too, for now ignoring the mess they have made. He put his hand on Corey's glistening chest and let his fingertips caress his tattooed skin as he propped his head on his other hand.

"Well... I was hoping that this wasn't going to be a one time only thing," Jim giggled a bit giddy and very happy at the moment, basking in the afterglow of their union. "I admit, I've been fantasizing about us being together. I'd like that, yes. Do you? Because I think we fit well. I mean... I haven't felt like this with anyone before, you know..." he said and it was his turn to be a bit shy.

"It's okay. I just... It didn't feel right to start anything with anyone before… before you got into my mind," Corey added blushing more and pecked Jim's lips to ease himself a bit. 

"I want that, yes. I was hoping that you’d really get into this family. As a full member. Not just into the band. I feel close to you already," he added leaning in for another kiss.

***

Jim sipped on his beer after they’d finished their umpteenth match on the PS4 and watched his... boyfriend getting up to take the blanket from the back of their couch to tuck Sid in, who fell asleep a while ago in one of the big armchairs.

It was silly to feel that little sting of jealousy again seeing yet another fatherly and caring gesture from Corey towards Sid. Jim was meaning to ask about that or the fact that as he noticed, both Sid and Mick seemed to stick around more since he and Corey got together. It was a bit strange, but not the only strange thing Jim had noticed.

Since their first time together two days ago, Jim felt more energetic and giddy than ever. It could be explained with finally having someone as exciting as Corey, but there were other things he couldn't really explain to himself. The rational part of his brain was still puzzled, for example about the fact that he could see or hear clearer. It didn't take long for Jim to realize that his eyesight got better and now he rarely had to put on his black-framed glasses. Or that he could clearly hear Mick already snoring in his room. Could happiness cause such side-effects?  
  
Because he was happy. Very happy, especially because he and Corey only got closer during these two days. He was totally mesmerized by him, and the quick way his feelings were deepening for their small singer sometimes made his head spin. He didn't lie to Corey when he'd told him that Jim hadn't felt like this before. It was as if Corey knew all the passwords and shortcuts to Jim's heart and he was opening up to him faster than ever before. He just hoped that his heart wouldn't get crushed at some point. That was his only worry. Otherwise he loved and got pretty used to this family-like kind of living with the guys. It was easy to get used to it and maybe it was true what Corey had told him. He was slowly becoming a full member of this family. Especially now that he was with the redhead.

At least both other guys seemed to be happy about that. Sid was even jumping up and down when it turned out. But Mick's dirty grin was telltale too.

"Can I ask you something?" he looked at Corey after he plopped back next to him. "What's with you and Sid?"

"Hmm? What you mean? We are family. Someone has to look after him. He’d lost everyone else in his life," Corey said low, looking back towards the sleeping guy with some fatherly love in his eyes again. But then he leaned to Jim and nuzzled his side.

It was amazing how easily they fit together and got closer. Also the way the mating started to already change Jim. It only happens with real matching pairs.

They became a cuddly-nuzzling-giddy-sexual pair and yes, the other two were happy to see that.

Still, he could sense the uneasy feelings Jim started to develop and he could only hope they wouldn't get too far. He would be devastated if Jim turned evil with the changing and he would loose his newly and very hardly found mate again. So far it was just… like getting to know the new things, or at least they all came to that conclusion. But agreed on it that truth should be told about everything to Jim soon. For one, he deserved it; second, it had to be his own free decision. And third, the full moon was coming soon and the final bite should happen then between them as a seal to their bond.

"Are you jealous of Sid?

Jim lifted an arm without thinking so that Corey could nuzzle to his side. It still amazed him how well the redhead's body fit to his in every meaning. Jim also loved to cuddle and caress him whenever he had the opportunity. The stolen glances and kisses were only great bonuses in his eyes.

Thinking over what Corey just said, Jim started playing with his long hair, pressing his lips together for a moment or two. "Maybe a bit," he confessed in the end, deciding that honesty was the best way. He didn't want to build his new blossoming relationship on lies. "Sorry, couldn't help it but notice how close you are to him. Even closer than to Mick. I mean... I can see how much you care about him from the small gestures. And he calls you papi. He's British, right? Originally I mean. I know he grew up in America... And... what did you mean by losing everyone? What happened?" he asked, his eyes full of questions looking over at the sleeping man for a moment before meeting Corey's eyes again.

"Yeah… Yeah he is English actually. His parents had a small shipping business. I and my ex found him as a kid in a container next to his dead parents. Some mafia leaders shot them both because they didn't want to do business. Sidney was hiding away so he stayed alive," Corey told him in one breath, deciding on something similar about honesty in their relationship. Plus, there were so many things hidden for now anyway beside this. "He was only eight and said he would grow up to be a pirate and take revenge. He got that pirate tattoo on his face because of that," Corey added with a smile of a father thinking back on his child's early years. "But anyways, you are close to me in other ways. He is family too. And now you as well."

"Whoa. That's a tough past," Jim glimpsed at Sid again, feeling a bit bad for his previous jealousy. "I'm sorry he had to go through that. And at such a young age. But glad you and your ex found him and raised him... I... could have sworn you are around the same age," Jim slightly shook his head, laughing a bit on himself, but before he could think more into the numbers, another question popped up in his head. "And did he get his revenge? Were the killers caught?" he absently rubbed Corey's shoulder with the hand around his back.

Then a small smile spread on his face from Corey's words. "So he's like a son to you. And thanks, I'm starting to feel like part of the family. You guys are awesome..." he leaned in to peck Corey's lips then he met the blue eyes with his hazel ones. "And what's the deal with Mick? Why do you always tell him where you're going and how your day would look like?" he asked, a proof that he had a good eye. "How did he end up with you, guys?"

"Nah, Sid started to get into making music and touring with us. I don't even want him to be consumed by revenge and anger and all that stuff and go after gangsters," Corey said glimpsing again at his son, letting the age topic fly past his ears.

"Mick was a hunter. Now he sort of protects us. You see... he did not only hunt deer…" Corey started, trying to find the balance between how much Jim could take in without freaking out, and how much was 'okay' to still stay hidden. "His best childhood friend became one of the hunted ones too. And that all made him change his perspective on life and such things. But all that is maybe his share to fully tell you. But anyway... he got into the band to play guitar right about before my ex died. And after that he got more protective over us and slowly became family too. Maybe… maybe you should tell him whenever you go out. Just in case…" Corey added and pressed a deep kiss against Jim's lips, hoping this all didn't sound too strange.

***

The following day Jim was working on his bike in front of the garage and realized he needed a part replaced. Searching for motor shops in the area on his phone he soon found what he needed and decided to head over immediately. Working on his bike could switch his brain off nearly as well as making music. It also gave him the opportunity to think some things through.  
  
For instance the stories Corey had shared with him about the other two guys the night before. Maybe that's why he'd decided to take Corey's advice and told Mick where he was going and to keep an eye on his bike until he got back. Since Corey was working on some music, Jim got into his truck alone and headed off to buy the part and run some errands too, also volunteering to do some grocery shopping.

As nice as it was in the house and close to Corey, it felt good to go out a bit. Things at home and especially with Cor could get a bit overwhelming because everything was fresh and new and Jim needed some time to process it all.

After the bike shop, on his way to the supermarket, a strange feeling started growing in him, his instincts kinda alarming him. Was he being followed? He surely felt eyes on him time after time.

"Don't be so paranoid. It's all because of Corey's stories," his rational brain rebuffed the thing, but still he tried to finish as fast as possible to get back home and kiss his lover in front of the house once he arrived and gave him the shopping bags.

Something was off in his boyfriend. The wolf could sense it. Jim felt restless and very much relived that he got back to them. "Are you okay? You feel like you saw a ghost or something," Corey tried to joke it off as they walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"It's nothing," Jim shook his head as he went to the fridge for a beer. He was indeed calmer now that he got back. "Just my mind playing tricks on me, making me feel a bit paranoid. As if I was followed or something," he shrugged it off, popping the beer can open to take a sip. "Probably the result of your stories of Sid and Mick. Don't worry," he walked to his lover and leaned down to steal a kiss from him. "I'm gonna be outside, working on my bike. Got the part I needed," he lifted the package from the kitchen table and headed outside to do as he said, soon forgetting about that silly feeling.

That night it turned out that Jim was not simply paranoid. Probably from the mating his scent has changed, and his awaking powers could also be monitored more easily for the hunters roaming around with a more open eye due to the growing moon.

Demon spirit wolves cannot resist the call of the full moon and it was so much easier to kill them in wolf form.

Unlike his usual way of moving around, Corey arrived home with a lot of noise. In his mind already calling for Mick to help. As the wolf gained his human shape again, all the blood running down on his right arm was more visible. A rune-covered broken blade of a silver throwing knife was sticking out of his bicep. Around the wound the dark-grey oxidation of the metal and magic creeping into his blood and body colored his skin and caused him unbearable pain.

He pulled on only his gym pants and in agony stumbled into the kitchen, hissing from pain till Mick hurried to take the blade out and treat the wound with herbs. All that happened without a word. It was clear the hunters followed Jim to the wolf.

Jim was still up, practicing a new song the band had put together recently. He already mastered nearly all of the older ones, but still felt like he needed more practice, so whenever he had some time and sleep didn't come, he disappeared in the studio.

That night he just finished for the day, not knowing that meanwhile Corey went out. He spotted the blood on the floor first then heard some hissing and clinking from the kitchen. Frowning he stopped by the door to take a peek. It was Corey and Mick, the latter tending some wound on his boyfriend's arm. He looked sickly pale and his face was glistening from sweat as he gritted his teeth together to stay silent.

Jim's eyes widened and he was about to enter and ask what happened when he heard movement from behind him. Looking back over his shoulder, a very upset-looking Sid was coming down the corridor.

"You led them to him," was all he said as he pushed Jim out of the way to go to Corey.

"What the fuck?" Jim mumbled, his frown deepening. What did he do? Who was 'them'? And why was he blamed? Confusion took over him as he watched Mick helping Corey down to the basement, leaving Sid to quickly wrap up something (that looked like a knife) into a cloth then the red-haired man was silently cleaning up and preparing some food to take down to the basement.  
  
What the hell was going on?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"Sid... I don't know what happened or who did that to Corey, but is there a way I can help?" Jim asked after a minute or two, feeling awful and worried. What was fucked up is that he felt like that even without knowing what he did wrong. Still, his first thought was to help Corey. Somehow. If he can. Or if they let him.

"Yeah... Sorry man. I am really sorry. It's not your fault at all. Just... I just panicked, ya know? I only have you three left," Sid said stopping the mopping up and looking at Jim deeply. "So please don't take it on you. Corey… Corey ran into some hunters. The rest he should tell you. He wanted to anyway. Just know that we all are thinking of you as family and you are very important to him. And so to us as well. Come on, I take you to him..."

"It's cool, man," Jim murmured, understanding what Sid meant about having only the three of them. They were family. Even Jim – although he just started to let himself feel that. Either way it was nice not being alone anymore.

Hunters? Again? What do they hunt in the first place? And what else is that Corey should tell him? Sid's words only caused more questions to form in Jim, but he followed him down the stairs in hope of finally getting some real answers.

In the basement there was a room, some might call it a 'panic room'. The family just called it safe room. The walls were strengthened with thick steel and a chip card was needed to enter. Inside it was more like Corey's room. A big comfy bed with a lot of pillows keeping the pale and still sick-looking Corey half-sitting. His arm looked very bad and was shining from the strong herb oils, filling the nose of the humans as well. Many native wolf tokens and relics were all around. And on the wall a skin of a grey wolf without its tail, clearly the rest of the same wolf from the upstairs room.

Corey knew he had to talk to Jim, now he couldn’t procrastinate anymore. But he was still scared that it was too early for his boyfriend to accept things. Or maybe he would never want him at all like... like a shape-shifting spirit creature.

But Jim was coming now with Sid, who brought some meat for him to get his strength back.   
It was so good to see Jim and feel him close again. When he got hit with the knife he doubted he would ever see this family again.

Of course the tall man was curious too next to being worried. This was the first time he was down there in the basement and he didn't expect such a room to be there. He briefly wondered why the guys needed it in the first place, but he got distracted as he glanced around. There were a few candles lit, no direct electric light on. It only made the room look even more mysterious with all the glistening talismans, carved wolf statues and paintings. But what surprised Jim the most was the tailless wolf skin on the wall.

_So here's the rest of it_ , he thought, realizing that the tail upstairs had to belong to this wolf. But then why was it separated from the rest of the skin? Jim wanted to ask that too after checking Corey's condition, but as he looked towards the bed, the gaze that awaited him there was... kinda scary.

Corey looked even paler in the half-light, but what made Jim pause was the way the candlelight somehow made his eyes glow in an unnatural light and as he moved his head a bit, the shadows on his face made it look a bit more... animalistic. Just like his eyes were.

Lightly scolding himself, Jim carefully moved closer to the bed to sit on its edge, Mick and Sid giving them some space after Sid gave Corey the meat. Glimpsing down at the injured arm, Jim's eyes widened a bit from the sight. It didn't look good and he’d never seen such a nearly black wound in his life.

"How... how are you feeling? I'm truly sorry if I caused this without my knowledge..." Jim mumbled, his heart aching again like up in the kitchen, because he felt left out and in the dark. "I don't know what's going on," he risked a glimpse up into the strange eyes then dropped his gaze down on the bloody steaks on the plate in Corey's lap. He'd noticed before that his boyfriend liked it like that the most and he could eat quite a few slices at one go. "How can I help?" he asked quietly as he caressed the back of Corey's hand on his injured arm.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Jim, I love you… Look at me… Are you scared of me?" Corey asked putting the plate away and caressing Jim’s arm. The thought of Jim not liking him even with these small changes was hearth-breaking.

Jim felt his cheeks and ears burning a bit in his embarrassment and also from Corey's confession. He loved him? Did he want him still? Was he good enough for someone like Corey? That made him look up just as much as Corey's question. He was about to answer when he noticed the light getting caught on Corey's teeth. Were some of them really sharper? Or his mind was playing tricks on him again?

That made Jim's heart beat a bit faster. Could Corey hear that? Jim had proof of a few occasions when he could... "I just... I'm so confused. I don't understand... Why would someone want to hurt you like that? And what did I do to bring this on your head?" he asked, hearing that the other two guys have left the room, leaving them alone. "Am I even worth to stay after this? You want me to leave?" he asked, his throat closing up. "I can, if you don't want me around anymore."

"Hey... No, please don't feel like that!" Corey lifted his arm to hold Jim's cheek. And regretted it at once as the pain struck harsh through his body again. "I wanted you… for all these years, never forget that. I never felt this close from afar to no one. My spirit chose you and wants to be close to you. You must feel it. You did nothing wrong, Jim… I want you to stay… Would you? And… are you scared of me, Jim?" he repeated his question.

Jim could've sworn that he felt some of Corey's pain from that move so he quickly took hold of his hand on his cheek and gently moved it back onto the blanket to let it rest, but he left his hand on it, caressing it again. "Your spirit... You mean your soul?" he kept trying to understand it. Sometimes Corey talked so strange and cryptic. "I feel so close to you too, Corey. I never opened up this quickly to anyone. Never... never fell in love so fast either..." he looked into the "glowing" eyes for real now, not backing off or looking away. "I... I love you too and I'm not scared of you. You make me feel safe and at home."

Still, Jim couldn't stop feeling left out. He could sense it that there was much more going on behind his back. He knew that they all had secrets in front of him – especially Corey. He had a lot, it seemed. Jim could see the signs. Right now he knew too that he wasn't telling him everything. Corey even avoided really answering his questions. Maybe he wasn't worth it yet. Maybe he still had to earn that trust. "You should eat your food. You always feel better after eating meat."

"You're worth it, Jim," Corey said keeping the gaze of Jim's eyes in his, answering his thoughts. "I was trying to make you see that with saying how much my soul connected to you at once and for almost six years it only grew stronger. I know there are a lot of strange things around us… Like…" Corey sighed, missing the physical contact with his new mate too much so he leaned closer so maybe Jim would too and he could nuzzle him. "Hunters, like what Mick used to be and the kind that killed my ex tracked me down. You may think we don't trust you, but really I am afraid that you would not feel how much I want you and trust you to bring into our lives. See this room? I trust you Jim..."

Jim was kinda not that surprised that his thought was answered by his boyfriend. It was a fucked up night so what does another strange thing like that matter? Instead he focused on what Corey was saying. He's wanted Jim for six fucking years without knowing him personally. One might say that was creepy, but the romantic in Jim thought the opposite. No one ever said something like that to him or felt about him like that. Just this very strange man with the glowing eyes and sharp teeth and heightened senses.

But that was only the outside. What was inside Corey was what really mattered to Jim. Cor loved with all he got, was caring, loved his little family and Jim. So without noticing, he moved closer to him too when Corey moved. After all, they were in sync even in such a situation.  
  
And then the cat was out of the bag. Finally it got said out loud that the ex was killed by those hunters. That made Jim swallow hard and he looked at the room more closely, his darkening eyes stopping on the wolf skin. From that he remembered the demon wolf myths Mick had told him. Staring at the gray fur for a while the silence stretched between them, before Jim turned back to Corey.

"Are you fully human?"

The small creature swallowed. He shouldn't let his insecurity felt by his lover. He has to have strong faith in his love and spirit. "If I wasn't… would that change the way you feel? You think I won't want you anymore. But maybe I am more scared that you don't want or understand my love for you. Please... come closer. Let me show you how much you mean to me…"

Jim couldn't believe he actually asked that, but as far as he knew, there could be aliens living among them. Not that he thought Corey would be one of those. But he had a feeling the redhead was something... more, different. Jim could live with that, he thought.

He took a moment to look deep into himself then shook his head. "No, I don't think it would change what I feel," Jim added. "I'm... trying to understand," he whispered and crawled onto the bed on Corey's other side after putting the meat away and he nuzzled against his good arm. "Show me then," Jim murmured, looking into those unusual eyes from close, his heart beating fast.

Feeling his love rubbing to him was something that made the wolf melt inside. His nuzzly-cuddly nature was craving the physical contact now even more as he was wounded and not fully changed back to his human form.

He raised his hand to caress Jim's short beard and face lovingly as he also got lost in the hazel eyes. He moved to peck a sweet kiss at those full lips, the hand from Jim's face caressed down on the long neck and side. In this form his being got more and faster in sync with Jim and his awaking powers, and so the mind-connection seemed to work perfectly for the first time as Jim moved the way Corey needed him and wrapped his long arms around the still healing body.

Again, the bigger man felt like he was put under Corey's spell and he started to forget the conversation they were having or the self-doubt, because it felt so good simply just to share chaste kisses while holding the small wounded body to him in a protective manner. How come such a simple thing could warm Jim up so much?

After the kiss he couldn't stop himself from rubbing his face into Corey's neck, inhaling his familiar scent deeply into his lungs. He belonged to this man, but Jim needed to feel that now more. After all, he was still a bit shaken up from Corey getting hurt. And Sid was probably right and he led those hunters back to them. "Show me, please..." he whispered into the fragrant neck barely audible, hoping that Corey wasn't in too much pain for that. Maybe he should just stay lying there with his lover and let him heal.

Kissing and nuzzling Jim's head made Corey already forget his pain. All that mattered was that they were close and bathing in each other's scents and closeness. It felt so good and calming how the bigger body wrapped around him protectively. Jim's kisses and touches made the wolf melt.

"I want you so much… to be my pair… to stay in my life… I love you…" he whispered and kept kissing and caressing the other man wherever he could. Being in sync helped even more as he started to caress and tug the clothes off Jim's beloved body. To feel more of him. And to make him feel how much Corey really craved him.

Was he really feeling Corey's emotions? Because if he was then they were beautiful. The depth of how much he wanted Jim… "I..." he started then trailed off once he helped Corey out of the only sweatpants he was wearing. "I'm yours..." Jim nuzzled back to him in his previous position and just let himself feel and enjoy everything this small man was giving to him.

"And I am yours…" Corey whispered at the crook of Jim's neck, gently kissing and biting the skin to trigger the sensitive nerves there. His good hand was pulling the clothes off from Jim too and sitting more up while leading his mate to lay down, he moved over as he could to worship Jim to all his worth and the love he felt for him. Sending all his deep and caring emotions to Jim's mind and spirit through their bond. His hand gently clawed on the lower belly while his sharp teeth nipped along Jim's shoulder.

Jim shivered and moaned from his lover's words and closed his eyes, lying on his back. To be honest, after a while he got so moved from what he thought he was feeling coming from Corey that he had to show him he loved and wanted him too. He just hoped it went through that... connection between them, because the redhead knew exactly which parts of his body he had to stimulate to make Jim melt into a puddle, wanting more. "Take me."

"I love you so much…" Corey only replied that moving lower and kissing Jim's hipbone before licking and sucking on his hard meat with lust. Moaning loud from Jim's taste he parted the long thighs thinking that despite their busy daily sexual life, this time he really has to give his all to make Jim feel his dedication towards him.

Keeping up the bond between them and trying to ignore his healing arm, he did his best to pamper Jim's lower parts. His long tongue finding its way fast to his entrance to wet and open him up gently.

"Love you... too... oh god... Corey!" Jim groaned already losing his mind from that tongue there. He opened his long legs some more for better access, one hand reaching down to caress his lover's head. He was so ready to feel him in him and that's exactly what he was trying to voice. "Come on, please... I need to feel you!" he panted nearly desperately.

"Anything you wish for…" Corey smiled up with his more animal-like eyes and features on his face. Moving up he kissed along Jim's fair skin, biting it gently here and there. Turning his love onto his side, he laid behind him, spooning him close and kept caressing that long, long thigh as he got into position and rubbed his tip to the opened up hole.

Nuzzling Jim's side more and kissing into his neck, he pushed inside slowly, growling pleased from the pulsing hotness pulling him deeper.

The other man moved as Corey wanted him then he pulled his leg up to let his lover's tip brush against him from behind. Jim pushed his ass more against it, his skin breaking out in goose bumps all over then he was moaning long as that slightly curved cock rubbed along all his pleasure spots, making him buck his hips backward to feel it more.

"Yes... yes, so good..." Jim panted. It wasn't the first time he let Corey fuck him, but it was just as amazing. If not better. Because now Jim knew how his lover felt about him and that kissing on his neck made him even crazier than usual. "Take me!" he repeated his desire too and he had the suspicion it wouldn't be the last time he said that during their mating.

The feelings of being so close in spirit too to Jim, Corey felt that maybe finally he could let Jim fully into his life. Maybe he can forget the worry now ‘cause what they shared emotionally with his mate-to-be was something perfect and beautiful.

Sharing the needs and feelings moaning and panting loud, Corey was thrusting faster and deeper into that warm and willing body. Losing his grip over his barely present human side too. Forgetting the pain of the wound or the pain of the lonely longing years, Jim was there and his and right then they melted into one being and all the acceptation and love the wolf craves were now pulsating between them, bonding them more as their pleasures rose higher.

Jim's hair was starting to stick to his temple and neck, his breathing getting heavier as he was lying there on his side, one of his hands stroking along his own thigh to reach back and grab his ass cheek, letting Corey have his way with him.

It felt so damn good. Not just that perfect dick fucking him higher and higher, but the fact that this strange man was doing it to him. Jim's strange man. Corey was his and that fact made Jim's heart ache with love and happiness and need. He's been waiting for this so long too – even without knowing that he's been waiting for Corey all this time.

He suddenly wanted to cry from all the overwhelming feelings as he fully opened up and gave himself to the huffing and growling small creature behind him, his hand letting his ass go to slide onto Corey's healing arm to entwine their fingers, ignoring that he might felt sharper nails for a second. He was so, so damn close. "I'm gonna..."

Holding Jim's hand strong, the only reply to his words was a low grumble from Corey.

He got so lost in merging into one spirit with Jim. It felt so right and good… He hasn’t had that kind of joy and liberation ever since he had to stay alone. But now he has this perfect tall man, with that perfect matching needs and personality to share this all with.

The power and the love and belonging. The safety of being connected to someone. Corey's animal instincts were driving him to fulfill the need to strengthen that bond.

In the almost unconscious height of their mating, they were both losing their senses in each other as they were balancing on the edge of their release. Corey felt the urge to make his love feel the joy he never had before on such spiritual levels, so his sharp teeth sunk into the warm sweaty shoulder without thinking and he bit a mark of his own claim into Jim, pushing him into an exploding orgasm.

And that orgasm managed to wipe away the pain Jim felt when he was bitten. It was a truly blinding experience and felt as if the whole world fell apart or exploded around them as his long body was bucking back against his lover to ride it out as long as possible, his own seed messing up the sheets.

His pleasure-filled cry echoed through the whole basement, the pleasure burning and melting him into nothing as warm blood ran down from the crook of his neck. He was dancing on the edge of consciousness. As he felt something warm spread from his neck, he could form only two words: "Perfect" and "Finally".

Slowly as the wolf started to come down from the incredible height of their shared bliss, it all came to him.... He marked Jim unwillingly.

Pulling back and out of his lover's spent body, he turned Jim onto his back and kept kissing and calling him, not really sure how to start now that talk.

"Jim... You have to know how much I love you… And no. I am not fully human. I am a spirit's carrier. A native demon wolf. And... and I accidentally bit you now…" he whispered closing his eyes in fear of what would come now.

Jim was still kinda out of it as Corey moved him onto his back and started talking to him. That warmth continued spreading from his neck throughout his body, but he didn't really know what that meant. "It's okay... I like being bitten," he chuckled a bit, forcing his eyes to open and look at the clearly worried Corey. "What's wrong?" he asked, coming down slowly from his orgasmic high.

"You see... I'm a wolf… That part is true from the media about a spirit wolf’s bite. It will slowly turn the bitten one too..." Corey said low and worried about what Jim would react. "You are my mate now… But…" he would continue but the look and feel of panic in Jim stopped him in his speech about what they should do now…

As Corey's words started to sink in, Jim sat up alarmed. "What...?" he mumbled, brushing his hair out of his face. Way to ruin a perfect thing. His hand went up to the bite, now feeling the seeping blood and as he pulled his hand away, it was red. That's when he felt the pain flaring up from the wound too and his throat closed off. "You... you're saying that I'm gonna... become a wolf too?" he panted, feeling as if all the air was sucked out of the room and Jim found himself sliding off the bed in his growing panic, picking up his clothes, needing a way out.  
  
"How... how could you do this to me? How could you take that choice away from me?! This is huge. I don't... Fuck!" he wheezed, his eyes welling up. "How could you betray my trust like this after everything?! Why didn't you tell me earlier? A wolf? Really... So fucked up," he mumbled more to himself as he wiped his bloody hand on his jeans, his tee already on his long upper body. "I've always been totally honest with you and now you used me. Made me something I'm not ready to become. But I guess I have no choice now," he whispered, panic taking over, making his previously so relaxed body to tense up and feel like puking. Jim had no control over it, just felt the urge to flee and get some fresh air in his lungs. "I have to go... I have to breathe..." he choked on the remaining words, heading out from the basement.

Corey just sat there and kept opening his mouth to say he was so sorry and that Jim still has a choice and how much he loves the tall man. But the way the panic attack took over the other man it affected the choked up wolf too.

Maybe he should have just gone to the hunters like he wanted after his ex’s death. It was no use. He fucked it up badly. How could Jim ever forgive him for this?? The panic swept through him also and he called for Mick. He couldn’t take the cramping cold ache in his chest. He reached for the bite 'tattoo' on his shoulder, the veins connected to it glowing up and the spirit wolf form was pulled over him to shift forms and curl up into a ball. Aching and giving up on all.

Jim felt the change in the air and looked over his shoulder, taking a glimpse of a curled up wolf on the bed right where Corey sat a moment ago. That picture didn't help on his panicking thoughts, because it was hard proof of what Corey was saying. That the impossible became possible. Jim's whole world was pushed out of its balance, everything he used to believe in turned upside down and he found himself dashing up the stairs and packing up a few clothes for himself in his room. He wasn't really thinking, just gave in to the need to put some distance between him and this fucked up place. He couldn't help it. Maybe he was overreacting, he couldn't judge it as his mind was coming undone.

Getting into his truck he hit the gas pedal and drove off to find a cheap motel somewhere along the way. Maybe in an hour he found one and in the shitty room he dropped everything after locking himself in, just in case. He even closed the curtains as he was trying to take deep breaths from the stale air. It was a miracle that he didn't crash on his way there. Cracking a bottle of Jack open which he bought, he took a long numbing sip. "It's not real. It can't be," he mumbled to the carpet while pacing in the room, finding his cigarette too.

Back at the old house the little family gathered in the safe room. Sid was pissed and worried, Mick was more tactical and rational, as always. Corey changed back to talk to them normally and think out how to protect Jim. Because even if he rejected the small creature and left him to sink into new debts of a broken heart, Jim was indeed in danger but still had a choice.

***

Meanwhile the shocked man knocked himself out with booze and dozed off on the shitty motel bed. The next time he woke up, he felt a bit calmer but still like shit. Especially when he remembered why and how he got there. With a bitter sigh he stumbled out into the small bathroom to take a piss and shower then afterwards he was standing in front of the mirror, his fingers gently pressing down on the edge of his vivid bite mark.

It was throbbing and burning, especially after the shower. Also Jim noticed dark-blue, nearly black veins starting to spread from the bite. It was like on Corey's shoulder. So it wasn't a tattoo after all...

"Corey..." Jim whispered with a bitter taste in his mouth, his lips curling downwards as tears blurred his vision. The pain inside him intensified, because despite everything, he longed for the other man's closeness. But he'd betrayed his trust more than anyone in Jim's past. Maybe it was a mistake to let himself open up and fall in love so fast. No wonder he used to be so careful after his heartbreaks. But... he couldn't help it with that strange small son of a bitch. Still, what hurt him the most, despite loving him back, was that Corey kept so many secrets from him and bit him before revealing the most basic thing about himself. Maybe Jim could've lived with that and decide later if he wanted this, but now he was torn from his human life, from everything he believed in and he felt rootless, drifting alone in an unknown world, among scary changes that he's already started experiencing.

Like hearing the rats searching for food in the alley behind the motel. Or the news from the TV three rooms down from his. He could also see the tiny spider in the right corner through the mirror catching some bug in its net. And he had to wash his mouth twice to be able to bear its taste and smell after waking up.

As he wiped his eyes and looked up, he noticed the change in their color too. The more he stared at himself, the more he could see it changing and it still scared Jim. Then he glimpsed towards the door and sniffed into the air. Someone was there. Taking another sniff, he realized who it was. Mick.

Mick indeed stopped at his door and knocked loud. He knew Jim probably could smell him by now but the things he came for was important for his safety.

"Let me in, Jim. We want to help you. They can track you down. I know you can hear me," the buff man whispered outside the door.

Jim definitely could hear him crystal clear from the bathroom though the whole room and a door was between them too. It was so strange and fucked up. All the noise and scents around – and the faster change itself – making his head ache.

Still, no matter how much he wanted to be left alone for a while and send Mick away – he wasn't even surprised that the ex-hunter found him – Jim knew that Mick was probably right. And he appreciated that they still wanted to help him. Well... maybe he deserved it after being "tricked" like this.

"And why would it concern me? I didn't ask for this. It was forced on me. What makes you think I want to live like this?" he asked getting a bit pissed as he opened the door for the big man and stepped aside to let him in before locking the door back, just staring at Mick with his eyes that seemed to glow in a golden light in the shadowy room.

"Corey loves you. He would never force you into anything. He is wounded and weak, his control slipped. And you have NO FUCKING IDEA how bad he feels now," Mick said almost growling and staring back with his ice-cold blue eyes at the changing wolf ones. "He let only you close to him after all those years. You really fucking think that he was that cautious and scared to open up because he wanted to lose you like this??? Anyway," the big man huffed forcing some calmness on himself, slicking back his long black hair "we do want to help you. You still have a choice," he said pulling out the silver talisman from Corey's room and a small bottle.

A low wolf-like growl did slip Jim from the way Mick was talking to him, but when he realized that, he forced himself to calm down then looked at the objects in Mick's hand, sighing. The big guy was probably right. Also... Jim could kinda smell it on him that he was telling the truth. He had no idea how he knew that, but the feeling was there. He remembered hearing from somewhere that lying gave off a bad smell too. All he could smell was Mick's usual scent.

"I still have a choice? I thought once bitten, there's no turning back..." Jim lightly frowned and took the silver talisman, feeling a strange tingling running up on his fingers from touching it. At least it wasn't burning his skin. He noticed lots of animal spirits carved into it. "What are these? And that bottle?"

"It's a talisman. It kills the spirit before the final transformation. Has to touch bare skin and it keeps the wolf from spreading. And so it dies out and you'll be fully human again. The bottle is full of lavender oil. It keeps the wolf calm and that strengthens the power of the talisman, make it work faster. Also it has cleansing and antiseptic powers, a very useful herb. It's your choice. At the beginning it will cause some pain but I saw it work before," Mick placed the items on the edge of the bed. "There are many like I was, hunting down wolves for just what they are. Though the wolf is usually not evil. More like the protector and carrier of the spirits. But still you should be careful. They wounded Corey with silver and know that you are important to him. You can call for me for help anytime in your mind. Well... while you still have the skills. When you loose those then it is no danger anymore for you anyway," he nodded and looked at Jim waiting in case he had some questions.

Jim was listening to Mick intently, not wanting to miss any information about... what he was now and how he could take steps to remain what he used to be. He had mixed feelings about all this and didn't know yet what to do, which direction to step into. Stay as human with killing off the spirit Corey gave him with the bite or embracing it. It was an inner turmoil he had to face alone, he knew.

"Do I rub the oil on my skin?" he asked quietly, looking at the items on the bed now, taking a seat on it too. "Yes, I remember that the wolf becomes bad only if the person has that darkness in him or her as a human too. And I know Corey lacks that darkness. He's not an evil wolf," he trailed off, saying that more to himself as he stared onto his hands in his lap.

"Is Corey going to be okay? Obviously silver is bad for the wolf. But it didn't burn me when I touched the talisman. Does it have to get into the bloodstream?" he looked up at Mick, hesitating for a moment. "And... I know that your best friend was killed by hunters. Was he a bad wolf? Or he was killed just because of what he was and that's why you switched sides?"

The hunter sighed and sat onto the bed too. "If you feel the symptoms you should rub some on your skin, yeah. Helps to kill the spirit faster and you'll be safe again. About my friend... Almost all hunters think the wolves are bad. We’re trained that way. Been told that our skills are the gift to fight the wolves. My childhood friend chose a woman to marry who was a wolf. And he changed too. I was sent to hunt him down. You see, some hunters are like corrupt cops. And some wolves are bad and use the skills to lead mafia-like gangs and become super powered criminals. But also some, like my friend and his wife or Corey and his ex were are fighting against those evil wolf gangs. And I had learned about this all when I had to deal with the command to kill my friend. I didn't. But others did. And so after Corey's ex was hunted down, I chose to stand onto the right side. What my inner moral knows it's right and not what I was taught.

And don't worry, we all understand that you don't want to be part of that. Corey would want you safe. And I and Sid as well. Corey is an old, fully changed wolf. The silver has to be coated with the hunter’s blood and put into the bloodstream. Corey will heal. But a scar will stay after the wound," he sighed looking at Jim deeply. "I'm sorry that it turned into this. You must know that you are still in the band and whenever you need us we will help you. Your choice won't change that. Please be careful and come back to the band practice on the weekend. Everyone will be there."

"I'm sorry too. About your friend... and this whole thing. But I appreciate the help. You also have to know that I love him too. I just... need some time on my own to think. To decide what I want to do with my life. This was so... sudden and is kinda scary. I'm just a fucking guitar player in love with a wolf," he chuckle-snorted. "I know he's probably hurting a lot. Please, tell him I'm sorry. I'll go to the practice on the weekend. I'll give you guys my decision then," he murmured, running a hand through his long hair. Well, they would know right away once they saw him either wearing the talisman or not. That would pretty much give them their answer. But not even Jim knew what scenario would happen.

"I have one more question. How do I protect myself from the hunters?" he met Mick's blue eyes with his glowing gold-ish ones.

"Alright. I give you this. Study it," Mick said pulling out a cloth and a knife. He made a small cut on his hand and made the cloth soak the dark blood up. "While you have the wolf spirit skills you can focus on my smell and call my name and I will know it. And that difference in the scent of the blood is what makes it a hunter's. You can smell them out. And then you better hide. And use this if needed," he also pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Don't hesitate. They’ll kill you without a second thought. But call anyways. I and a few like me will come. I have to go and visit them too. Be safe, Jim," he added and nodded his head before walking out.

Watching Mick with slightly wide eyes, Jim sniffed the bloody cloth to memorize that scent the big guy was talking about. Then he looked at the gun, watching as it was showed to him how to use it. At the end all he could say was a wobbly "Thanks" then he locked the door behind Mick.

Lighting up a cigarette he stopped at the foot of the bed, staring at the lined up objects. Jim knew he was ahead of a difficult decision to make and those two days till the rehearsal were going to be the longest in his life. He could feel it. Did he want a life full of dangers and complications, but also with an unconditional and mythical love? Or did he want to stay human and just be part of Surfacing? Well, he doubted the latter would work out on the long run because of what they had with Corey. Still, Jim didn't lie to Mick. He was in love with the singer, no matter what he truly was. Just thinking about a life without him and his love hurt like a motherfucker.

The question was: could he accept the kind of life that awaited him on Corey's side? The one that would change him forever in 28 days when the moon will be full again?


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Those two days were pure hell for Corey. He stayed mostly in his wolf form to heal faster and because of closing up towards the world. His wound was healing nicely though, thanks to the delicate care of his family. Sid even stayed with him and slept cuddling the sad wolf. He and Mick were the only thing keeping Corey from giving up. And that motherfucker hope. Maybe all that he sensed and what they shared meant something to Jim and even if he didn't choose a life of a spirit wolf, he won't reject Corey.

It was kind of a stupid and romantic hope but Corey's broken heart had only that to hold onto. He kept seeing the shocked and horrified face of his love and those pictures just made him sink lower into his self-created hatred and isolation.

But the weekend came and everyone was already there, messing around with their instruments. Almost an hour passed since the time they had set as a start and Corey was sure that Jim would not come. He didn’t even want to do anything with him or the others anymore...

The tall man had to do some seriously deep soul-searching sessions during those two days. He kept staring at the lined up objects for hours while drinking and smoking and he was thinking so hard that sometimes he even gave himself a headache. He had to consider a lot of things since this was a life-changing decision to make.

He could've sworn that he could feel Corey's pain through their bond that was getting stronger with each passing hour as Jim continued changing. He could feel it better too. The awakening instincts and amplifying feelings in him. And it was breaking his heart to feel Corey think of himself as an unwanted freak, tossed aside like a used napkin. Robbed from his last hope of being happy with someone again. Jim did that to him and it had to stop. Jim knew that he had to face his fears and the demon wolf who was offering him a completely new way of life.

By the time he had to gather his things and head back to the house, Jim had his decision. Taking a deep sniff from the bloody cloth he refreshed his memory of the hunters' scent just in case. And it seemed he was right to do so, because after a while he could smell and sense them through the rolled down window of his truck. They were following him.

Because of that he had to take a long detour in an attempt to shake them off his tail, but it took him nearly an hour until he deemed it to be safe to safely head towards the old house. The closer he got to his... mate, the stronger he felt how he was giving up hope on Jim showing up.

But then he was standing in the door of the garage where the others were and his slightly glowing eyes darted to Corey's. Jim wasn't wearing the talisman and didn't smell like lavender. He couldn't use that oil once he opened the bottle up and the familiar scent hit his nose. Because it reminded him of Corey and their first kiss in the garden among the lavenders. That was the real turning point for Jim in making his decision.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to shake off some... unwanted company," he said, putting the small velvet bag that held the talisman and the oil down on top of a drawer. The gun was stuck under his belt by the back of his pants, hidden by his T-shirt.

"I see," Mick added with an approving nod and small smile. Sid was grinning from ear to ear and Corey was frozen to his spot.

Jim looked very bad. It was clear he had missed a lot of sleep and the changing was hard on him. His eyes had a golden glow and his facial mimics were more animal-like. Still Corey thought he was so gorgeous and his heart flipped several times over the fact that Jim was a half-changed wolf.

"I'm glad that you could make it. Would you please come with me?" he put the guitar down to go into his room to talk with Jim. "Mick, please lead the practice and tell them about the recording process."

"Yeah, we should talk," Jim nodded then followed the short man to said room. Once there, Jim's eyes drank in the now familiar details before he looked back at Corey. His wound on his upper-arm looked better, but it was still kinda black. That made Jim think of all the other scars he'd seen on Corey's body.

"Mick told me that you used to fight corrupt wolves and hunters. And that you continued doing that on your own too. That's where all your scars are coming from, right?" he asked, not being able not to stroke along the healthy skin close to the freshest one, his golden brown eyes flashing up to meet Corey's searching look and Jim drew encouragement from the normal blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. So sorry. I was an idiot. I just... needed some time to process and accept this all. But I should've stayed. Here, with my mate."

The touch of Jim's fingertips on his skin made Corey bite off a moan. And he moved closer to the beloved body. "No… I am sorry. I lost control over my urges and I wanted to talk about it all. I just couldn't as I felt your shock. So… You made your decision?" the wolf asked looking deep and hopeful into the golden eyes.

Forgetting about the scars, Jim could feel that pull towards Corey too and he took that remaining step towards him, looking down into the beloved face. "You were injured and weakened. I overreacted. We both made mistakes," Jim said, his whole demeanor somehow changed. Calmer and perhaps stronger as he lifted his hand to stroke along Corey's cheek too, drinking in every line and curve of his hopeful face and the glowing in Jim's eyes got stronger.  
  
"Yes. I'll become your mate. Your wolf. Your protector. I belong to you and you to me. That's how it was supposed to happen from the start. I can see that now. I was scared, but I'm not anymore. I cannot face a life without your spirit and heart, Corey," he whispered sliding his hand to the back of Corey's neck while looking straight into the blue irises. "If you'll still have me as your mate."

"I would. I always felt that you'd be the mate I needed," Corey whispered and caressed Jim's face, sliding a hand to the other's nape to pull him down for that much missed kiss.

It's been only three days now, but that kiss felt like a sip of fresh air for his changing soul and growing spirit. Because it was his mate's kiss. Jim could feel the difference better after the bite. Corey's scent was so damn alluring and the lips sweet and promising. Still, he gently broke the kiss, closing the small man into his arms as they were standing there in the room. Jim couldn't stop himself from rubbing his cheek against Corey's, sniffing his neck both to drink in that intoxicating scent and leave his own on his mate.

Corey couldn't help it and smiled wide and nuzzled back too, making some happy yelping sounds before he pulled back. "Are you sure? You can take… this?" he asked and stepped back. Taking a deep breath he seemed to reach into the dark veins on his skin to pull some kind of shadow over his head, covering him as his form changed under it and a light sand-colored wolf stood before Jim with the same blue eyes looking at him curious.

Corey's happy sounds made Jim smile too and he found the redhead cute as hell then he watched him change. This time he wasn't panicking. This time the change fascinated him instead of making him feel fear. The transformation went with flawless elegance. It was nothing like Jim remembered from movies with lot of pain and bone crackling.

Kneeling down he slowly reached out his hand towards Corey. He trusted him and knew he wouldn't hurt his mate. Not after all they've gone through. After all, for six years Corey's been stalking him, wanting to be with Jim. Now Jim wanted to give him that. He wanted to give everything to his mate. That feeling has been growing in him way before the bite, but now he felt it strongly in him while facing the demon wolf.

"I wonder what kind of color I'll be," Jim said with a warm smile just when his fingers reached the thick fur that felt softer than he expected. "Good enough of an answer to you?" Jim murmured, his golden eyes softening as he caressed the side of the wolf's neck.

The wolf couldn't be happier and nuzzled his head to Jim's face and licked his neck. Jumping up a little like a happy puppy to rub his side too to the man, sending his happiness and love to him through their bond.

He kept asking in Jim's mind if he could hear him… Because he wanted to share his emotions with his mate. Moving his head back again and again to nuzzle against Jim and lick the wound on his shoulder, knowing it would make Jim feel calm and somewhat high. It would also make the change work faster.

Jim was laughing wholeheartedly from the wolf's reaction. It was nothing like one would expect from the "big bad wolf". He sat back on his heels, enjoying the positive and warm feelings coming through from Corey. It was so good to feel him like this instead of the misery. And if he fell in love with his cute wolf boy some more, who could blame him?

"Yes, I can hear you. No need to shout," he chuckled again then moaned softly from the licking on his shoulder. It felt strangely good, making that warmth spread faster in him. His slender fingers got lost in the thick fur as he kept the wolf close. "I love you. Please, forgive me."

Hiding into the caress of his mate Corey made soft whimpering sounds while telling in Jim's mind how much he loved him back and that he was never upset with him anyway. Staying in Jim's arms the wolf raised his head, just like when someone would crack their neck and it seemed as if his form smoked up and covered the wolf body, growing and changing into the naked short man hugging Jim and smiling.

"I think you will be beautiful," he whispered and kissed his mate deeply.

After that sweet kiss, Jim looked down at him warmly and with determination in his eyes. Yes, he wanted this man. He needed Corey more than he thought he could ever need someone. He felt finally whole with him now that he let himself feel it. "I hope so. You are beautiful too, you know. And cute," he smiled, caressing Corey's naked thigh as he was still holding him close on his lap.

"I assume I'm gonna fully change during the next full moon? Will it hurt? You make it look so easy. You'll have to teach me all about the wolf ways, you know that, right?" he ran his fingers along a blue vein close to Corey's bite mark. Jim saw that his own started to look like that too with the spreading lines.

"Also, there were hunters following me. That's why I was late. I'll become your weak spot. Like your ex was. Are you ready for that? They might try to hurt you through me and vice versa."

"It doesn't hurt. Not even the first time. Being a wolf is a gift of the spirits. It's not like in those modern movies like.... as if there was a wolf inside me and it has feelings I feel separately from mine and all. I am a wolf and I am in my human body too. No double personality disorder or anything," Corey laughed kissing Jim's bite mark. "I will take you to the shamans and you'll become a member of the community as well. Me and my ex… we dedicated ourselves to keep this area safe. I know Mick told you about those who use the bite and skills to become criminals. A wolf lives much longer than a human, is much stronger and barely can get killed. Plus no human DNA left behind on the crime scenes. You will also live for hundreds of years and can benefit from the sharper senses and power. We are connected, so that's a plus too. Like a pack. One family. The danger is also in that. But if you take that chance I can promise I will never let anyone hurt you," Corey's voice was low and determined. He meant every word he said dead serious. He wanted this man and wanted to share the happiness and love their lives could offer as spirit wolves. "Did you see the way I changed?"

"I had the feeling it's different than in those movies..." Jim murmured, closing his eyes as a warm tingling feeling ran through him when Corey kissed the mark in human form too. "You know actual shamans? That's so cool. Though the fighting criminal wolves thing kinda sounds scary to me. A few days ago I was a simple guitarist. I'm afraid I lack the training, but... but I'm willing to learn. I want to be able to protect you and myself and our family. I don't want to become a burden to you or the guys," he confessed.

"Also, hundreds of years… it’s a very long time and anything can happen. Let's say you'll _try_ not to let me get hurt and I'll _try_ not to let anyone hurt you either, okay?" Jim ran his thumb along Corey's jaw then stole another soft kiss. "Yes, I saw. What about the change?"

"Yes. Shamans help to also protect this land. They treat us sacred for carrying the spirits. Also… you will become much stronger physically in your human body too. And you will learn fast. Don't worry. Mick is a great help and some of his friends too," he said kissing back Jim. "About the change. It's like… like I reach into the spirit… No, more like reaching inside me for the spirit and pull it over my human body to let the wolf spirit cover me. The veins and the bite mark helps to make it easier and more visual to us when we start. Just think about it. It will help you in practice if you sort of understand it first in your head. And also… you will have to bite my old mark too," he added with a blush looking into Jim's eyes. "Your teeth are growing... You have to make me yours too with your mark over the old one."

"That's where all the wolf tokens are coming from," Jim nodded. "Now I understand. Though comprehending that I'm gonna live so long and getting stronger are things I'll have to digest, I guess," he hummed, running his hand down on Corey's side to caress his thick thigh again. "I'll appreciate all the help I'll get, though," Jim continued, starting to actually get excited about this all, especially when Corey was talking about how the change happens. It was nice to know it won't be painful, though by then Jim was at the point that even that would be worth the sacrifice to be with his soul mate.

"Oh I can clearly feel the need to mark you as mine too..." the tall man flashed a wide smile at Corey with his pointier teeth. He would have to learn how to control those changes, because both the teeth and his unusually glowing eyes could give him easily away. "I'm gonna give you my bite while fucking you. Does that sound good to you?" he lowered his voice, its tone turning dirty and promising as his nails dug into said thigh and Jim licked across Corey's lips teasingly. "Practice and the others can wait, don't you think?" And with that he finally sealed their lips together in a passionate and needy kiss, his long arms wrapping tighter around him.

Corey practically purred from the more dominant animal he saw inside Jim, just waiting to make the small man his own in every way. He melted into the kiss and moved to straddle his mate. His hand got lost in the long hair and the slight changes started to show on him too. Glowing eyes, pointy teeth and sharper nails digging into the long back.

Jim growled approvingly from Corey's reaction and nails, their tongues battling with passion while they soon got rid of the gun and all the clothes Jim had on. That left them on the floor naked. Or to be more precise, Jim was sitting on the floor while Corey stayed straddled on his lap. While they were either kissing or the redhead licking and gently biting on Jim's claim mark, the tall man was preparing that tight hole he's been missing dearly too. From there it didn't take long for Corey to take a passionate ride on Jim's hard cock, making their instincts surface some more.

Jim could feel his face changing a bit more and his teeth grew sharper as well. His longer nails kept scratching and digging into his mate's sensitive skin while their bodies continued rocking together, souls getting into that perfect sync again until there was nothing left for Jim than to give in to that basic, animalistic urge to claim Corey in every way possible.

Sinking his sharp teeth into that old mark felt strange and good at the same time. Strange since Jim wasn't used to doing this, but good because it meant Corey would truly belong to him. Without erasing his previous claim. Although his ex wasn't around them anymore (in physical form at least), Jim would never try to erase his memory. But it didn't feel like that anyway. He felt honored to be able to take Corey as his mate for the rest of their long lives and in his mind he thanked them both.

***

The rest of the day was spent with sweet cuddling and more lovemaking. Corey spent the night in his mate's arms and woke up in the morning with a light head and a big smile, moving back a bit to nuzzle to the warm body behind him.

The way Jim bit him and the mark spread inside him with the new bond felt incredible. It was being bitten all over again and the warmth spreading from the mark made his eyes tear up thinking about the first time.

Gently sneaking out from the hold of Jim, Corey went to the kitchen. Making coffee and breakfast but bringing two mugs with the life-saving dark drink back to his room. Inside his pair was still sleeping on his side, looking more beautiful than ever in the fair wolf's eyes. And now they fully belonged to each other. In every meaning sharing a long, long life of love and care as one bonded soul. Placing the mugs down, the small man stepped to the cut off wolf tail and caressed the fur with tenderness and love. His bond probably will show his feelings to his new mate but he didn't want to hide anything from him. Not anymore.

Taking off the grey bushy tail from the wall, he nuzzled it and whispered to it. "I'm sorry for keeping you here. I will let you rest now."

His new mate woke from the smell of coffee and it took only a moment or two to pick up on Corey's feelings. Looking around he saw him nuzzling the tail then talking to it. To his ex. Now Jim knew it with certainty that it belonged to the redhead's first mate who had changed him with that old bite.

Jim acted on instinct when he slid out of bed naked and nearly noiselessly padded to Corey, embracing him from behind to offer him love, understanding and consolation. He didn't say a word, just kissed the shaved side of Corey's head, giving him the opportunity to speak or stay in silence.

"They slaughtered him like he was some kind of a pest," Corey whispered leaning back against the bigger body. "If you're in your wolf body and they cut some part of you off, you cannot change back. I was sent this tail by the hunters."

Jim tightened his embrace around Corey, the tail's soft fur brushing along his tattooed forearm, sending a strange but good feeling up on his skin. "What did they want? And how did they manage to capture him?"

"Us. They wanted us. As a trophy to show to the wolf gang we used to fight against. I stayed on sacred ground. They left the bloody tail at the border of that. He was an old and strong wolf spirit. For a long time they wanted him out of the way. But they knew I would carry on whit his work," Corey continued, hiding more into Jim's protective body. "They used me and Sid to lure him into a trap. I couldn't help him..."

"Sacred ground? What do you mean by that?" Jim asked a bit confused, his voice soft and quiet, feeling that Corey needed to talk this out of himself to be able to finally move on. With Jim. "I'm guessing for not getting you too, they finished what they’d started. I'm so sorry, baby."

"The shaman's protected land. They protect it with totems and tokens. These are keeping this house safe as well. No hunter can enter. Only Mick to whom we gave from our blood," Corey explained turning around to face Jim, still holding the wolf tail. "They shot me with several arrows. I was weak from the wounds and my ex pair ordered Mick to keep me at the shaman's. A week after the tail, they dropped the skin at the border runes as well, so yeah..."

"That's horrible!" Jim growled, anger rising quickly in him for doing this to his mate and his ex. He wanted to personally rip everyone into bloody pieces who took a part in this. Taking a few deep breaths he tried to calm down and be there for his mate instead. He couldn't change the past, but at least he could be there for Corey. "It's understandable that you needed all those years to kinda process this. I'm sorry, love. Come, let's drink our coffee before it gets cold. Meanwhile you could maybe tell me how you two got to know each other. Only if it's not too painful, of course," he led Corey back to the bed to sit down.

Corey nodded and followed Jim, smiling a bit at his mate and moved close to him when Jim brought their coffees and sat next to him. "You gonna laugh. He picked me out and got me to join his school of native culture," he laughed then drank from the mug. "I was just turning twenty when he bit me. He was so wise and smart and all that shit. Later as times changed, we started to travel and play music."

Jim sipped from his coffee too and put an arm around Corey protectively. "So he mesmerized you like you did me," Jim smiled. "How long were you together? I suspect that we are talking about decades, huh?" he nosed the side of Corey's head before drinking more from his mug.

"Yeah. But you mesmerized me so much when I first saw you that I backed off for years," Corey laughed. "Many decades... Fifty-three years to be correct. But don't worry. You won't age much either from now on…"

"You chicken," Jim smiled and pressed a kiss to Corey's cheek. "But then again if you approached me sooner, maybe I'd have backed off for years too. I was nearly not ready now, imagine what I'd have done earlier," he chuckled a bit on himself then finished off his coffee, putting the mug on the nightstand and moved to sit behind Corey so he could lean against Jim. "Damn, you are old, grandpa," he joked then slid his hand onto Corey's which was resting on the tail. "What do you want to do with the tail? Keep it on the wall or take it to the basement? I'm fine with either one. I have the feeling that your first mate approves of us."

"I'm no chicken! You didn't see yourself playing up there with your long hair and long thighs being like some fucking living guitar god!" Corey chuckled. "You were way too perfect for a weird wolf like me," he said leaning back against Jim and enjoying his hold as he giggled on his joke. "I'm not old. I’ve been alive just for a long time. And yes, I think he approves of us too. He wanted me to carry on, but I was holding onto him and didn't let him rest. Maybe… I was thinking of taking the skin and the tail to the shamans to connect them to each other again and maybe I’ll keep him in the safe room with a blanket worked around him. I had that in mind a lot of times, just haven't had the... motivation to do so and close that all, you know?" Corey turned to kiss Jim's face. "I arrange it all and the shamans can get to know you too. They will have rituals for the new wolf."

It wasn't a surprise that Jim flushed bright red under his short beard and goatie from Corey's description of him. "Shut up, I'm no guitar god," he giggled kissing the fresh bite mark on his mate's healing shoulder. "But I'm glad my little stalker finally approached me after all those years. And now we have tons of time together to look forward to," Jim kissed up on the fragrant neck with feather-light kisses, a hand caressing Corey's stomach.

"I think it's a good idea to make him whole again," Jim continued, nuzzling the side of his mate's head, inhaling Corey's scent deeply. Damn, it was so good to be around him like this. It would take some time to get used to it, but it was something Jim didn't mind at all in his new life. "Arrange that meeting. I'll bring some food in and we can have breakfast in bed. If the others left anything. And if I can let you out of my arms," Jim playfully and gently bit Corey's jaw-line.

"I would gladly stay in your arms," Corey replied planting sweet kisses onto Jim's face and upper arm, rubbing his face to Jim and caressing him where he could. It took a good few minutes until they could finally break apart.

While Corey messaged the shamans and spoke to Mick about what's up now, Sid made some more food for them to have.

"We go in the afternoon. All of us actually, and the shamans will do a welcoming ritual for the new spirit wolf,” the small man said after his return, sitting back on the bed to eat.

***

 Jim was driving his truck with Corey on his side and Mick and Sid sitting behind them. Following his mate's instructions, the tall man was getting more and more excited about their destination. As the swirling roads took them deeper into the forest, Jim kept glimpsing at his mate. Jim has never been to a reservation before and he didn't know what kind of rituals they wanted to do to him, but since Corey told him they were respected for carrying the animal spirits, Jim wasn't worried.

Soon they entered the Native American territory and parked near a log house. But before they would exit the car, Jim put his hand on Corey's that was resting on the folded gray wolf skin and the tail on his lap. Leaning over he pressed his lips against his mate's to reassure and encourage him. "Come on, I'm excited to meet them all," he whispered onto his lips.

Corey smiled back and looked around, still sitting and holding the wolf skin a little bit tighter. This was a closure and a new beginning for him. All he wanted for many years was this. And still, letting go of the pain and mourning that was his life for so long was hard for him.

"I'm coming. Sorry. Just... needed a minute," he said with a take of a deep breath and smiled reassuringly at Jim and the others.

Knowing his new mate can feel everything that goes through his being, he pecked the tall man's lips. "I'm ready. We will enter that cave over there," he pointed at some bushes. Behind them was the half-hidden entrance of the low cave. "You will be meeting the shamans who will introduce you to the spirits. As my mate for life," he smiled warmly with love again, maybe even blushed a little.

Jim's expression turned a bit more serious as he realized why this was hard on his mate. Pushing his own excitement into the background as much as his heightened emotions allowed, he nodded with an understanding smile and he even squeezed Corey's shoulder before looking over to the cave he pointed out.

"Okay. Sounds good so far," Jim took a deep breath too before looking back at his blushing mate. Yes, he found it cute, but instead of voicing it he just caressed his face shortly then it was time to get out of his truck and head that way.

Aside from his mate's and his own swirling emotions, Jim could feel something else. It was in the ground and the air too. Nice vibes. Magic and maybe spirits even. All around them already. He wasn't sure he was right, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was since his transformation continued on. That's why he was wearing his black sunglasses to hide his unnatural golden eyes and tried not to smile that wide with his sharper teeth while being out in public.  
  
Walking next to Corey and the other two flagging them, they soon reached the cave and he let Corey lead the way.

Entering the shaman's cave was always an honor. Corey himself has been there many times, but still the way the air felt different and all the other spirits of life and elements connected to his wolf soul made him feel... somewhat like he belonged and somewhat mesmerized by it all.

The cave started as like any usual one in nature. But after a sharp left turn a tall great hall appeared before their eyes. The walls were lit by torches and decorated with ancient wall paintings of hundreds and thousands year old masters. Episodes of the native life within nature and their connection to the spirits.

"This place is sealed by magic. Only those who are close to the spirits can enter. Sid and Mick had from our blood, they are family even if they hadn’t changed into spirit carriers," the small wolf explained to Jim as they got deeper into the cave. Across the hall a narrow path led them to another hall, which’s lights greeted them from afar. Magical spirit lights like the Northern Lights were shining from the place where the shamans awaited them.

A shiver ran down Jim's spine as he was following Corey. He tried to look under his feet too, but both the feel of the cave and the countless wall paints kept distracting the tall man who meanwhile took off his sunglasses. Here Jim knew he didn't have to hide what he was becoming.  
  
"Fascinating," he whispered to the explanation. It felt right, respectful to whisper in such a sacred place, Jim could feel it in his bones. There were moments when he though something brushed against his arms or legs and he even thought he heard whispering voices he couldn't make out. He wanted to ask Corey if those were the spirits, but that's when they reached the other hall and Jim's jaw dropped.

Seeing something like the Aurora Lights inside a cave was something Jim didn't expect at all. He quickly closed his mouth as he spotted four shamans watching and sizing them up. Suddenly Jim felt a bit nervous feeling their knowing gaze on him too, but since he had no idea about the customs here or what he was supposed to do, he stayed standing a step behind his mate, glowing eyes sizing them up too.

Corey walked in front of the sitting natives. All dressed symbolizing the world they protected. Water, middle, sky and spirit. There was a fire before them and the 4 shamans were sitting around it in a half-circle. Behind each of them there was a totem pole with the beings of their worlds and one huge one in the middle next to the fire. That one was more like the well-known one. All three worlds present, water as a turtle, middle as a bear and sky as an eagle. The earthly union.

The wolf looked back at Jim and reached out his hand for him to join and sit down before the shamans.

Drinking in all the details of the shamans and the totems behind them, Jim nearly missed Corey's offered hand. He was very, very fascinated, but he tried to rein in his emotions as much as he could. It hasn't been easy since the bite because of the heightened senses and emotions he often felt as if everything was jumbled up in him, waiting to be rewired. Still, he more or less understood the symbolism he was seeing then he finally took Corey's hand and sat as was expected. He fidgeted a bit in his nervousness then willed himself to sit still.

After an assuring smile at his mate Corey turned to the shamans. "Great ones! This male is my mate for life now. He welcomed the demon wolf spirit and allows it to become him. Please look into us and connect us with the spirits," he said on a low respectful voice.

The shamans raised their hands toward the fire and its flames grew taller in the colors of the lights that got also brighter and more of the spirits shined up as small floating gems in it. Corey felt it again, his being, his own spirit leaving his body and a shiny cloud shaped as a wolf sort of joined the flow of the light, and soon from Jim also. It was strange suddenly seeing all from above and also being aware of the physical body too. The light was warm and felt like home. Peace and harmony with the universe spread through them as the shamans started chanting. He felt everything at once and could share it with Jim now. All the emotions and understanding of the beings of the worlds. The feeling that they were are all one, their souls connecting in the river of light and life.

As soon as it ebbed down and the chanting stopped the new wolf mates could return to their human bodies too. The four shamans smiled and offered Jim a long pipe.

"You are under our protection, and we are under yours. We belong together now. Your soul is pure, the demon wolf spirit found a good carrier. We welcome you with gifts of tokens," the spirit world's shaman said giving a small handmade bag to Jim.

Saying "hi" would've been wrong, Jim knew, so he just returned Corey's smile and nodded to his words with respect, letting him speak instead of Jim too.

Then Jim's eyes widened a bit from what he saw and experienced next. Seeing the small balls of light, the spirits was unusual for him already, but then that out of body experience was even more shocking. Still, somehow he didn't start to panic, because he saw their spirit wolves and felt Corey on his side as they were pulsing together with the energy and the universe. Suddenly everything made sense as his spirit and eyes were opened up to something much bigger than them. Jim could feel him becoming part of that and it felt good. It felt like coming home. Especially when his soul entwined more with Corey's.

It was beautiful, breathtaking and overwhelming and made Jim's eyes well up from the deep spiritual experience, but he didn't mind. He tried to describe what he was feeling, but he couldn't. There weren't really words that could express how this all felt. At the same time he was open and vulnerable to the core and stronger than ever.

  
“[Flow of Essence](http://aledanef.deviantart.com/art/Flow-of-essence-651531650)” by AledaneF (used with permission)

Afterwards it took Jim a moment to regain control over his physical body and accept the pipe and make sense of what the shamans were saying. Taking a drag from said pipe he passed it over to Corey, seeing the exhaled smoke swirling around him, calming yet keeping his mind open as he took the small bag with a thankful look.

Corey smiled at his mate. He knew exactly how it felt his spirit being opened up and connected to everything around them for the first time. From this Jim will think and look differently at many things. Knowing and thinking more about the motivations behind actions and think more far ahead with consequences for his own actions. Thinking about more of the balance's importance and how to keep it within himself and around them using the forces and energies surrounding them all. From now on Jim will be more aware of all that. Their life together has just begun.

After the pipe was passed around, the meeting got more earthly-like. The shamans stood up and led them to another smaller hall. It was decorated like any interior of a native home and food was packed on plates. Fruits and roasted meat from the forest. As Corey said earlier, a celebration awaited the new wolf.

 "You'll get your weapon too," he whispered to the still shaken up man standing next to him in front of everything. Then Corey took his hand and pulled them onto the bear skins to sit down and eat.

To say that Jim was awed was the understatement of the century. As he was still processing what he'd just lived through and was trying to find his voice, he followed the shamans, the small bag with the tokens in his hand as he let Corey take the other and they finally sat down in a room that was more regular than the mysterious cave they have just left.

Once seated, his mind still kinda floating, he tried to focus and say something that wouldn't ridicule him. Saying something like "wow" was out of the question. Clearing his throat he nodded to Corey's comment about the weapon. Weapon? He had no idea he'd get one. But he didn't dwell on that too much just accepted the fact and decided to go with the flow like he did in the spirit realm he could visit for the very first time only minutes ago.

Turning to the shamans he lifted his golden eyes. They seemed to glow stronger after the previous spiritual experience and Jim just felt... so much. Gratitude one of the strongest emotions among them. "My name is Jim Root and I am honored by your kindness and the chance to carry the wolf spirit in me. I'll try my best to carry it with respect and to be a good mate to Corey and protect him and you all as much as I can," he bowed his head with respect, feeling that these words had to be said before they could start the feast. It was a bit mind-blowing to him that said feast was thrown in his honor.

"Yes, we know Jim," the shaman lady of the lower worlds smiled at him. "We are carriers too, only special ones, because of the way we can open the channels and connect the worlds. We are modern people otherwise, keeping the old habits," she told him while handing them plates with goods. "You will change, become one with the wolf. You will be a wolf, Jim. And from now on you will sense the danger and safe people of our kind all around you."

Corey thanked the food and smiled at Jim too while everyone got their meals. "I've told him about these. And will tell more from our ways. The full change is getting closer and we go on tour, so have to be careful," he said to the other shamans.

 The vibe changed to family-like, close people sitting and eating. The shamans and humans and wolves in one room in union.

"Sorry, this is still a bit new to me and I'm trying to take in and process all," Jim giggled a bit, more relaxed now as he could sense the change in the room’s atmosphere. "Thank you," he said as he got his own plate then looked at Corey with a warm look only mates had for each other.

"The beginning was a bit bumpy, but I'm dedicated now. I want to give my all not just to be with Corey, but to fulfill my duties and learn more about this new world as much as possible. I'm excited and curious about the change and the future too, even with the dangers it holds for us," he said on a much calmer and balanced voice, like someone who was discovering a kind of deep inner peace. Like when the puzzle pieces fall into place, giving out the bigger picture he couldn't understand until now. Yes, coming here was definitely eye-opening.

When he realized that, he reached out to stroke along Corey's forearm and gave him a warm smile before he turned back to his plate and started eating. "So... what kind of weapon did my mate talk about?" he asked curious in between two bites.

"A pebble," a younger looking man said with a mischievous smile while eating.

"Yes, practically that," an older man, the shaman of the spirit world nodded sitting next to Jim and handing him a round pebble with carved symbols on both sides. "With this you can get to the border of the spirit world. Call the powers to make you see the hidden enemy, even magic protected ones. And in need the spirits can hold up your enemies with a blocking fog. Each is different. You have to learn to use it and learn what spirits come and with what skills they can help you. It can be a great weapon. Corey knows that," the man smiled assuring into Jim's golden eyes. "Also he can teach you to hide your changes," he added patting Jim’s arm in a friendly manner.

Jim couldn't stop himself from raising a curious brow hearing that it's going to be a "pebble". But of course it wasn't so simple, just like he suspected. He watched the spirit shaman sit down onto his left and listened closely to what he was saying about said "pebble". Jim took it with care and lifted it closer to his eyes to examine the symbols on one side before flipping it to do the same on the other too.

Closing his fingers around the stone, Jim looked up at the shaman, a lot of questions flooding his mind, but he knew some of those could be answered later by Corey. "I guess Corey can explain it to me a bit more how to use the stone?" he asked and got a nod from the shaman. "And that'd be good since it's starting to be a bit difficult to hide these visible changes," Jim hummed then took a deep breath. "Okay... so what's Corey's weapon then?" he looked from the man to his mate curiously.

Corey just winked at the spirit shaman and pulled the small wolf statue out of his pocket. "This is mine. I can connect to the animals in the middle world, the earthly ones to be correct, and they help me look around and send messages and stuff like that," he said giving the small token to Jim to examine.

"By the way, I’d like to ask for a favor," he placed the folded wolf skin and tail in front of him. "Can you connect the parts and make a blanket around his skin, please?"

"Wow," Jim mumbled, unable to keep his amazement in any longer as he took the wolf token in his hand. Its surface was shiny from use and sent some prickling energy up on Jim's long fingers as he looked at it from close too. "It's really cool," he smiled then lowered his hand, giving the small statue back to Corey once the skin was placed on the ground with respect and love.  
  
Jim stayed silent, feeling the sudden change in his mate's emotions. The tall man placed a supporting hand on Corey's thigh in an attempt to make this easier for him.

The woman from before nodded and stood with graceful movements to come and pick up the skin with the cut off tail on top of it with respect. "It'll be our honor. And it was time for it too," she gave Corey a kind and compassionate smile before moving to a drawer at the back, placing the skin of Corey's first mate on top of it.

Next she pulled out the top drawer and got out a folded handmade blanket and brought it over, placing it in front of Jim, who looked up at her a bit surprised and questioningly.

"This is yours. We and our community are grateful to you for letting the spirit inside you. We give what we can, blankets and warm clothes to support your life," the woman smiled and bowed before Jim, and so did the other shamans too.

Jim felt his throat close up a bit since the words and respect they all showed moved him. "Thank you for everything. You're most kind. It's beautiful," he stroked a big yet slender hand across the blanket, looking at the different spirit wolves and symbols on it.

Turning his head to Corey when he felt his mate watching him, Jim smiled happily at him and leaned in to peck his cheek, knowing that he'd feel how moved he was by all this. Jim used to have so little during his life because he chose music above everything else. Now he chose Corey and this life too and he just started to understand how many new things that would entail, making his life richer and himself complete.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

The next morning found the demon wolf outside at the first rays of sunlight. He got up during the night and scanned around the area. Running as a wolf also helped him clear his mind and gather his thoughts with more ease.

Back at the house he started his morning routine to spoil his little family with a great breakfast. The meeting with the shamans was great and the next step he had to take. A brand new life started for him, not just for Jim.

He couldn't help but smiled at even thinking about his mate sleeping upstairs. They will start to learn more about Jim's new life and the howabouts too. But first, a coffee and steak with eggs breakfast.

It was no wonder that after all the new information and experiences Jim slept like a baby, not even noticing when Corey sneaked out for his patrol. He woke up only in the morning, stretching with a yawn and sliding his hand over to Corey's side of the bed. It was empty but the sheet still held some of his mate's warmth and something else. His scent was strong there too and Jim couldn't stop himself from rolling over into it to take deep lungfuls of it. He couldn't name a better scent anymore.

Growling satisfied and very wolfishly, Jim huffed, his eyes finding the pebble on his nightstand. From that the previous day came into his mind, which reminded him that they had a busy day ahead. He was going to learn some new stuff from Corey. It made Jim curious and excited, but there were things he wanted to do before starting their new life together.

Like taking a piss, brushing his teeth and finding his mate to kiss him good morning. After the first two, using his heightened senses was a good way to track down Corey. It wasn't really hard though, because he usually took care of their breakfast, but still, it was a fun thing to first hear then smell him, following his scent down to the kitchen to sneak up behind him. Once the long arms captured the wolf and his nose was pressed into the crook of Corey's neck, Jim growled very, very satisfied because his possessive side had his mate right where he wanted him.

"A 'rawwwrrr' to you too, baby," Corey laughed leaning back to nuzzle his cheek to Jim's. "Hungry like a wolf?" Okay… maybe with this bonding Corey got some of Jim's 'amazing' sense of humor as well, because the silly puns kept popping up in his head.

Chuckling from the excellent joke, Jim kissed his way up from Corey's neck to his cheek. "Oh yeah. Not just for food though," he confessed, feeling it difficult a bit to control his emotions and desires and to stop himself from crowding Corey more against the counter. But instead of doing so he slid a hand onto his thick throat and tipped his head back and to the side to give him a thorough and deep good morning kiss.

Feeling his knees go weak under him, Corey melted into the kiss. The more dominant side of Jim was very much for his liking.

"I have fresh meat for you, though," he breathed after their lips parted. He couldn't help himself and had to rub his butt to his mate a little. They were sharing all feelings and emotions after all. Even desires...

Jim chuckled low, running a thumb across the wet bottom lip then growled a bit feeling that small ass rub against him. "Oh I know... and I have some fresh meat for you too, my wolf," he smirked dirtily and lightly bit Corey's neck as he rubbed his barely clothed erection against the small of the other man's back.

It was crazy how much he couldn't control his urges and desires around Corey and it was getting "worse" the more he continued changing and the spirit wolf was getting stronger in him. "I want to leave my scent all over you again... I want you..." he whispered into Corey's ear after wetting his fingers to make a quick job of stretching his mate, who was still wet from last night. That in itself coaxed a satisfied growl from Jim, because it meant Corey was still carrying his scent. His possessive side went berserk from that thought and all that was left in his mind was the need to bury himself in his mate and claim him again. "Turn that stove off," he grunted on a tone that didn't leave room for any objections.

Only moans and low whining of want left the wolf. Turning the stove off at once he let himself be manhandled by his mate.

"The guys can come down in any minute, though. Mark me fast, baby…" he growled on a low dirty but obedient tone, pushing his butt more against the probing fingers.

It was amazing how the waves of lust could wipe over them so suddenly at any time. And Corey enjoyed every moment of it. Still, when they gonna leave this 'safe bubble' of their home they will have to learn to control their urges more and let the world and scenery around them more into their senses. Mainly to avoid hunters. But now a quick mating with the thrill of the more dominant and bossy Jim and also with the excitement of not getting busted by the others, can fit into the morning routine. Just this once… "Should I beg for it?" he grunted as a bossy bottom, impatient to fire things up even more.

"Good boy..." Jim made a praising sound. "But guess what... I don't care if they see us," Jim panted into Corey's ear then sucked on his earrings as he added the third long finger, making sure to curl them in the perfect angle.

Still, Corey was right and Jim was impatient anyway, so after a few stroking rubs that made Corey see stars, Jim pulled his fingers out to push those damn sweatpants off that mouthwatering ass. He only freed his hard cock from his boxers and bent his knees enough to position his tip to the tight hole, making Corey's hot body arch for him. "YES!" Jim hissed, nipping against the freckled shoulder with his sharper teeth, his tip rubbing up and down along Corey's crack, smearing pre-cum and his scent there. "Let me hear it. Otherwise you don't get this..." Jim added, his voice more wolf than human as he pushed just the tip inside then nearly immediately pulled out again to drive Corey crazy.

And it worked perfectly, because the small creature saw stars and lost his mind. He tried to push his butt back against that wet, hard and teasing cockhead that was so close and still not one with his aching body. The whines escaped him louder and more desperate. "Please... Fuck me already, please," he begged on a more animalistic voice too, scratching the counter’s surface in his desperate need.

Satisfied with Corey's reaction and the needy sounds he was making, Jim smirked against the black veins surrounding Corey's healing claim bite then after sliding his free hand back onto the warm throat, Jim rammed up inside him with a force that made the smaller man roll up onto his toes.

He could feel the wild beating of his mate's heart in the vein under his palm and his own reflected that quick pace as he kept fucking into him along with his animalistic huffs and grunts, teeth nipping and tongue licking the edge of the claim mark as he completely took over Corey's space, making it his just as much as the small wolf. His wolf.

With that thought he quickened his pace, holding Corey as close as possible. "Touch yourself. I wanna hear it."

Letting the bigger body take control over his own, Corey was only able to moan and tremble under the attack of the more awakened beast inside his mate. Not that he was complaining at all! The wild lustful frenzy was just what he liked and needed at that time. Nothing left to over-think or worry about. Only the delightful feeling of being wanted for all his being by this perfect male huffing into his neck. And Corey was willing to be his with every cell in his mutated body.

Getting at the edge fast by the harsh attack of his pair, the order was a blessing, really. Corey, like the good wolf he was, reached to his leaking shaft and started to stroke it with a loud relieved growl, ready to become one with his mate.

"Just like that... give me your pleasure... give me all of you!" the beast-like echoing voice came as Jim became more one with his own wolf too, embracing and letting the spirit lead and merge with him and Corey's, leaving everything else behind.

"My mate..." he moaned at the brink and then there was nothing else left but to sink his mark into that magical bite on the smaller man's shoulder, tasting blood and Corey and spirit in one, his own shaking body releasing deep into him, marking the redhead as his that way too.

Corey was out of this world. And even more than usually. He couldn't form any coherent words so he just whined and moaned his pleasure from the possessive bite that pushed him over the edge with a blinding orgasm. Shaking from the waves of bliss rushing over him again and again, he could only feel being one with his mate. And it was a good thing that Jim was holding him so close. Because his knees gave up on him and even physically he was like someone melted into one with the other.

Instinctively Jim started licking the wound closed, but otherwise he had no coherent thoughts either for a while. He just kept holding Corey up and close to him, finally satisfied that he smelled more like Jim than himself. There was nothing human in the golden eyes that opened to check out his markings on his mate. He looked damn hot. And he couldn't wait to take him during the full moon too.

Once he deemed Corey stable enough to stand on his own, he slipped out his softening cock and cleaned them up more or less before pulling first Corey's sweatpants then his own boxers up. Just when he heard a door opening upstairs, he turned the redhead around to pull him into a tight embrace and steal another passionate and deep kiss that left both of them breathless and warm from head to toe.

"Boy, it smells like wolf and sex in here," Sid marched into the kitchen with an ear-to-ear smirk and plopped his ass down onto the table. "Did you at least get to making coffee?"

"Errr yeah..." Corey said blushing dark red and cleared his throat playfully slapping the younger man on his shoulder. "Get off the table."

"Why? You made it all... wolfish?" Sid added laughing on his own pun as Mick walked in, rubbing his eyes and joining in Sid on the laughing part.

 "Ha-ha. What a joker I raised," Corey rolled his eyes but pushed a big mug of coffee into both human’s hands.

While Corey was dealing with the other two, Jim was trying to control and stop himself from pulling his mate back against his chest. Boy, he wanted to do that, but he knew he had to learn to control these urges. Especially the possessive ones. But truth be told, he found the deep blush a very good color on Corey.

To help himself focus, the tall man poured some coffee at the counter for himself too, trying hard not to think what they did just minutes ago six inches from where he was standing. Damn, this was getting harder by the minute. And he started feeling a faint, different kind of pull too, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe later he'd ask Corey. But first he should teach him some self-control, because by then Jim’s eyes were constant glowing wolf eyes and he noticed that aside from his teeth, his nails got a bit longer too.

Finally the rest of the family got more interested in coffee and breakfast than in their sex-life and making a very creative double talking pun-fest. Then the wolves went to study and train. And the humans to organize band things and sniff around through Mick’s connections. They all had a busy day ahead. Corey knew he had to be stronger and gain control over the situations when it's needed. They can't just give in to their urges all the time when they will be outside...

The joking around definitely helped to concentrate on something else, even if Corey facepalmed himself a few times – especially when Jim entered the game too. All in all the breakfast was spent in a good spirit then after saying goodbye to the guys for now, he and Corey went downstairs into the basement.

***

Sitting on the big bed where Jim had to face the truth about Corey and the world he was part of, he kept his yellow eyes on his mate, his 'pebble' (as he liked to call it now too) resting in front of him. "Okay... So, control. I think that's the most urgent thing I should learn, because of this," here he pointed at the visible wolf signs then he fisted his hands on top of his own knees. "And it's taking all my remaining self-control not to pull you under me and start grooming you or some equally embarrassing thing in case we were in public..." he chuckled a bit at the end, but the glowing eyes stayed serious.

"That sounds good. Maybe I should change and let you pet me," Corey chuckled and sat opposite Jim. "But about that. Remember when I told you about how to shift forms? It's not like a wolf inside you. After the full moon you no longer will have human DNA. Or finger prints," he raised his hand close to Jim's face to make him see his totally smooth fingertips.  
  
"So as you have to focus on being wolf on the outside, to shift back and stay like that you’ll have to pull a human look over you to hide your wolf side. Imagine it like that. A human cover to hide you. It is easier with practice."

"Don't tempt me," Jim made an 'I'd like that a lot' kind of cute noise to Corey's suggestion, but then he concentrated on what the other man was saying. Yes, he remembered how Corey shifted in front of him both into wolf and human form and even explained it a bit to him back then saying that it would be easier to visualize and think it through in mind before the time when he'd have to actually do it.

Now the big finale was a bit further away, but to appear normal in public, Jim had to figure out this "human disguise" thing his mate was talking about after showing the smooth fingertips to him. "Well, no fingerprints definitely makes it easier for the bad wolves mob to get away with all kinds of shit. I remember the no human DNA part too," Jim nodded then took a deep steadying breath. "And I pull this human cover over me from my bite mark or I just... visualize it? Can you show me?" he asked curious.

"Mainly visualize it. Like a magician uses a fog to appear and disappear. We pull a dark smog over us and focus on our spirit shaping into a human cover. I'll try to show you from close and somewhat slower," Corey said biting his lip as he was thinking about how would be best to explain and show it to Jim.

Quickly he pulled his tee and pants off, stating to the hungry wolf look Jim gave him that now it was nothing like THAT.

He sat close in front of Jim with his back towards his mate and took a deep breath. Then his spirit started to swirl around him almost unseen. He reached for the veins and 'tattoo' mark on his shoulder and it looked as if the lines of the veins were being pulled out of his skin, forming a web that became thicker and thicker. When it formed faster, it became the smoke or fog his body could change under. And in sync with that Corey's body shifted. His face grew into a wolf's muzzle, the few light hairs over his body grew into a sand-colored fur coat. His arms and legs shortened and formed paws. All was done in less than a minute – that was as much as he could slow it down – but in sync with Jim's senses he was sure the tall man could see it all.

The transformation itself was familiar to Jim, but he never saw it slowed down like this. He realized that his mouth was hanging open a bit for the second time in the last couple of days. He tried to burn every detail into his mind then at the end he found the now familiar sand-colored wolf sitting on the bed in front of him, looking over his shoulder with the question "do you get it now?" in the blue eye.

"Damn, that was awesome," he sighed, struggling to keep himself from pouncing on Corey while his mind was thinking about what he had to do to copy this technique. Then he finally decided that he was overthinking it and should give more room to his instincts. Agreeing with himself, Jim gave in to the urge only enough to let his hands get lost in the soft wolf fur on Corey's back. "I think I get it. Give me a minute or two. You smell so damn good and inviting," he said feeling a bit tormented by the musky wolf scent, but at the same time loved every second of it while caressing his mate. "I want to give in so badly. But I won't," he confessed then took one deep breath from that beloved scent and exhaled slowly again.

Letting Corey go Jim closed his eyes to concentrate and let his instincts lead him. His left hand lifted to where his healing bite mark was and rested it on it for a moment or two. Then he started visualizing what he'd just seen from Corey. The only difference was that now he had to concentrate on appearing human. Imagining his usual eye-color, teeth and nails, he slowly lifted his hand off, pulling on the magical veins with the help of the growing spirit in him. It surprised him a bit, but Jim felt grateful that as it became more and more one with him, it wanted to help him because it was already partially him and that's what Jim needed at the moment.

Some of the previously seen fog came out of his shoulder, but the amount was much less than what Corey produced. Still, it was enough for Jim to pull over his eyes and once it dissolved, they looked like his usual hazel ones, only a hint of the wolf-yellow in them. He also noticed that on his left hand (which he used) his nails looked normal too. "Wow. Did it work on my eyes too?"

"Yes," the wolf nodded and spoke in his mind. "You have to focus on how you want to look. Even if we become like… mutants or mixed creatures our body cells remember. And the switch between the two forms can be full. Just like… imagine how you want to be, like… you need to want to look like your human self. Want it hard and see yourself before your inner-eyes like that too. But you did great for the first time," the wolf flicked his tongue over Jim's lips and rubbed his head to the tall man's face.

Jim chuckled a bit both from Corey's sign of affection and his little triumph. "Yes, I tried to do that. Wanting to look like my old human self," Jim nodded while hugging his wolf to him, pressing a kiss against Corey's muzzle.

"Does it stay like this until I'm calm and nothing triggers the wolf spirit, or do I constantly concentrate on keeping up either the human mask or the wolf transformation?" he wondered, on instinct a hand going back to stroking the soft fur.

"Stays like that until you feel it loosen. Like from stress or something. The wolf is stronger. Because that will overwrite the human DNA and all. That is not hard at all to keep up," Corey laid down and nudged the small stone at Jim's hand. "Want to focus on your growing spirit inside to make the others around visible with that?"

If a few months back someone had told Jim that one day he'd lead a conversation with a big wolf through a mind-link, he would've laughed them in the face. But now it came quite natural to him to hear and understand his mate like this.

Nodding to the explanation, Jim looked down at the stone. "Wait a sec, I want to finish this first," he pointed at his still sharper and longer teeth and his other hand. Although it took him three tries to form the previous fog, he soon managed to look completely human again. He was quite proud of himself about the achievement then decided it was time to take the next step.  
  
After absently caressing Corey's head, he took the pebble in his palm, weighing then turning it between his fingers. He let its vibes make his palm tingle a bit as he got more used to it. "So I guess I concentrate on my spirit and use it to call forth the others to show themselves and kinda introduce myself to them? Will they be... actual spirits? Full-bodied apparitions or more like the glowing orbs we saw in the fire?"

"Both. Everything has spirits and living energy. Even plants too. The people of the East and ancient ones know that, modern people of the West think they are more and better if they eat plants than animals just because they don't know and feel their energies and spirit," the wolf seemed to shrug. "The plants eat everything once it died. Even the human corpses. Maybe they’re farming us and just live in a different time speed and we are not aware," he huffed "but anyways, yes. You can even say it after you connect with your inner spirit. Call them to show themselves."

Jim nodded in agreement since he'd heard about some of the things Corey was saying. Then he snorted and muffled a laugh, absently playing with one of his mate's ears. Probably to calm himself a bit too. "I kinda like that farming theory, to be honest. Would make perfect sense," he smiled then closed his eyes, rubbing the stone between his fingers.

He basically tried to do the same as before: look inside him, connect with his self and the spirit attaching itself to him. It took a minute or two of concentration, but then he started to feel it. It was like a forming second self by then. Smiling a bit from the feeling, Jim opened his mouth.

"Spirits of the stone. With respect I call you forth to show yourselves in front of us."

The wolf Corey seemed to be smiling on the formal way Jim called the spirits. He could have said that the stone helps him connect and to ask for help from the spirits, but he didn't want to interrupt his mate's first and very good try.

Jim's spirit started to shine and slowly the shiny orbs appeared, then ghost-like floating light formed birds and rabbits and a fox showed itself too.

"There are many dimensions and they are connecting and lying upon each other. And we cannot see them, just with the kind of magic like what’s inside the stone. When you’ll be able to connect with them more, they will help in fights and be your eyes in places far away. It's a cool gift."

Jim's eyes widened, a tiny bit surprised that it worked for the first try. He looked at the animal spirits in the room. "Amazing," he chuckled a bit in disbelief. Although the spirits were kinda blurry in shape yet, Jim guessed that with practice and time, the more he connects with the spirit world, they would have a more defined shape and as Corey said, they would show their abilities.  
  
"Truly amazing," the brunette man smiled bright when one of the bird-like spirits flew closer and kinda landed on Jim's finger that he held out. In real it was more like hovering over it, making Jim's finger tingle from the nice kind of energy.

"Thank you for showing yourselves. I'll call upon you when I'll want to practice or need your help. You can go now," he told the spirits. Their light seemed to glow a bit brighter for a moment or two then as they returned into their orb state and moved in the air, they finally dissolved and the tingling in the pebble calmed down, making it return to being a simple stone. "I'm stunned," he confessed smiling at his mate.

"You did very well," Corey said then changed back to his human form. Smiling at his mate he reached for his clothes. "We have to go to the forest. I want you to work on your sensing more. We will hit the road in a few days."

***

While Corey was teaching his new mate, the others were busy arranging things for the band and the tour. Sid and V-man handled organizing and preparing stuff for that, Corey or Mick supervising them every now and then. But the big guitarist's main task now was to make sure the tour would be secure for all, especially for the mates. He didn't want any surprises on the road. It was bad enough that the hunters already knew about Jim. It certainly complicated things and called for being extra careful. They couldn't afford to let history repeat itself.

As Mick was driving to one of his trustworthy hunter contacts, he was thinking back on how helpless he felt while trying to keep Corey alive after he'd lost his ex-mate to the bad hunters. Seeing that bloody skin only reassured Mick that he'd chosen the right path. It was unnecessary cruelty even in hunters' term. And although Mick had switched sides for other reasons, the skinning was a clear example for the difference between the corrupt and regular hunters. Either way, they didn't want to bump into any kind on tour. Now he had to make sure such a thing wouldn't happen again.

He got out of his car only once he made 100% sure that he wasn't followed to the abandoned house. As the dust around him was more or less blown away by the wind, he entered the ground floor, hearing glass and debris crunch under his heavy combat boots. It was silent otherwise, only his footsteps could be heard as he ventured deeper into the house. "It's me. You can come out, Shawn."

From not far where Mick stood a trap door opened up on the dusty floor. "Come," a low rusty voice called from the basement.

The ex-hunter climbed down into a much neater living space. A long grey-haired man awaited him, rubbing his beard absently. "What's up, Mick? Want coffee and cookies?" the man asked lowering the iron baseball bat from his shoulder and even gave Mick a little smile.

"Hey," Mick offered his hand and after a firm shake, he nodded, his long black hair falling into his face. Shaking it back behind his shoulder the buff man took a seat by the table. "Yes, thanks. Sounds good. I need your help man. Our situation had changed considerably," he said, watching Shawn moving around to prepare the coffee after putting a plate of cookies on the table. Mick absently started munching on one while he waited.

"That creature is always in the spotlight. I already know he finally got the mate he’d picked out. News travel fast about the ones that are considered foes of the 'families'. Corey is a great one fighting against them," Shawn said sitting opposite the other man. "What you need to know?"

"Yes, he's not the subtle type," Mick chuckled and took another bite from the cookie, thinking for a moment. "I had no doubts about everyone knowing about Jim. They started tracking him right after they’d started fucking like rabbits. Back then Jim had no idea about what he was getting into. Anyways," Mick stopped for a moment to take a breath in his fast talking "Corey's teaching and preparing him now. And we're going on tour soon. That's extra dangerous as you know. Are there any news about hunter and corrupt movements concerning us?"

"Hmm. Are you sure it's a good idea to tour after what’d happened?" the older man hummed sipping on his coffee and keeping his small icy-blue eyes on Mick meaningfully. "But anyways, Jim will always be a weak spot from now on, you should train him too. Corey keeps crossing the families and their business and he is on the top of the headhunt list," he sighed. In a way it was clear to both of them that Corey was doing what was right and that he won't be too careful about it anyway.

Shawn got up and fetched a brand new mobile from one of the drawers. "Here, I will contact you on this. It can't be tracked down. Send me the locations of the tour and the lists of the members and the staff people on this. Many years have passed, I guess there are changes there too. I get in touch with my contacts, but only for you and that obnoxious little shit. I won't be going out for anyone else's safety."

"We don't really have a choice about the tour at this point," Mick shrugged and stuffed another cookie in his mouth, chewing fast and washing it down with some coffee before continuing. "Corey knows that. Even Jim knows that he's a weak spot and Corey to him. I'll start training him in the following days," he nodded, letting Shawn know that it was already scheduled. "First he needs to get used to his own growing powers and the spirit world first. He's been taking things rather well aside from a little hiccup earlier."

Watching Shawn with the always observing eyes of the hunter (even if it is an ex one), Mick took the phone with a grateful nod. "Thanks. We appreciate the help. We called back most of the trustworthy tour staff from the past, but some background checks on everyone could never hurt. I don't want any surprises either with the old and new people around us," he frowned. "Is there anything you need in exchange?"

Shawn nodded and sat back. "I would say talk to the elders, but I don't live in an illusion. I know it's not time yet to crawl back among the living from my self-made bunker," he laughed a little.

Yeah, Mick remembered well how he had to 'kill' off the Clown. That was the nickname of the ex-hunter before him munching on cookies now. By then Mick was a double agent. Still keeping contact with the corrupted base of leadership of the hunters. But at the same time he was loyal to Corey and his ex, and was helping them in their mission to track down and eliminate the so-called “families”. Shawn had the same position in one of those families. Being a person with a talent for gadgets and hacking programs, he counted as valuable for the criminal wolf packs. After the big final showdown where Corey was almost killed and his ex was butchered like some pest, Shawn had left. Mick dropped a hint here and there that the Clown was killed by him so that they would leave the old house alone. But still they broke in trashing and burning it up badly. Shawn’s been a ghost ever since. And not belonging to no groups. Mick was sure, though that his old twisted friend liked this loner Ronin kinda life.

"I would say some supply of arms and cookies would be nice afterwards."

Shawn's voice brought the big guy back from his memories and nodded. "Send me a list on this nice... pink (???) phone and I get it for you." Really, Shawn and his ways...

"It's actually neon orange when you charge it," Shawn corrected it with a naughty light in his small eyes.

"Way to be subtle, my friend," Mick pocketed said phone with a small shake of his head. "Consider it done. If anything of importance catches your eye or ears, send it to the phone. I'll keep it with me from now on," he added then finishing his coffee he stood, towering over the other man. "I'll fuck off now, thanks again. You'll be hearing from us," he added shaking Shawn's hand then let himself out of the basement.

"Silly kids," Shawn mumbled to himself then chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned back in his chair, cradling his mug as he got lost in thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

And the circus was on the road again! The remaining few weeks flew by fast during the preparing of the tour and training Jim to be... prepared. But they were on the bus and rolling on the highway and Corey was lost in his thoughts.

Rather dark thoughts, though. Being on the road with a mate again brought back memories. Even the pouring rain dragged his mood down. Looking out through the 'crying' window at the dark sky was gloomy enough to trigger some lyrics in him and he decided it was better to write down and work on them instead of keeping himself thinking and worrying if Jim was trained enough to protect himself.

He had to admit that the tall male learned fast and his daily doze of talking with the spirits around them helped him to develop a fast way to call them visually and ask them for help. The otherwise best described as a lazy big kitten type of guy proved himself also in the more physical combat. Mick had really thrown Jim into a military training with some high tech computer and mechanic studies. The poor guy was dead tired by the end of the days from all the new things and exercise, plus the more frequent symptoms of the change.

Not even the bumps on the road could wake Jim while sleeping in his bunk as much as he could to regain his energy that he's been using up every day since his training has started. The faint throbbing of his muscles were first the result of the physical exercise he wasn't used to, but as the trainings continued on, that strange pull he could sense growing stronger affected his body too. As he'd learned, it was the pull of the growing moon, fueling the spirit that was taking over his body, rewriting his DNA. It left that constant dull pain and exhaustion in his muscles more and more as they were nearing his first full moon. He tried to accept and kinda ignore it and focus on his training with Mick too and overcome all these things. He had to be prepared for anything. He had to be able to protect most of all Corey and the others and yes, himself too.

It was the first time in his life when he really felt that he belonged to somewhere and after a lot of battles with his otherwise introvert and careful nature, his resolve was born to learn as much as possible. Even if it made him dead to the world and Corey every night.

As he finally woke up from some idiot's horn on the highway, it took him a few minutes of sitting on the edge of his bunk to collect himself and shake off the tenseness of his muscles. At least the physical exercise started to show on him a bit. And he was getting good at using his pebble, too. Yawning he made his way towards the coffee he could smell and took a sip with delight before sliding next to his mate, burying his head in his neck with a sleepy huff.

"You can rest a bit more, love. When we arrive we will be busy with everything," Corey said planting a sweet kiss on the cheek of his mate.

The band and staff knew about their singer's sexual preference over males, so it was not such a deal that he and the new guitarist became a pair. The wolf thing was different, though. But they were well-trained to hide it as they could. Only Craig seemed to be extra pleased about the couple. Maybe because they knew each other with Jim from other bands, and he’d joined as a tech guy just recently.

"How are you feeling? Sid has some herb tea for your joints," Corey leaned his head on Jim's, nuzzling it a bit. Just enough to not be too 'animal like' and strange.

Feeling that his human mask was firmly in place at least, Jim lifted his head a bit, returning the kiss against the shaved side of his mate's head, secretly inhaling his scent. Of course Corey noticed that, but not those who knew nothing about their real nature. Luckily most were busy in other parts of the bus, not disturbing their little piece of privacy where they were sitting. Jay was drawing something in his sketch book, like he often did; Mick and V-man were talking about some guitar-related stuff, while Sid was checking out some new gadget with one of their tech guys, Craig. It seemed only Jim slept in again.

"Sleepy. And that tea sounds nice," he said and that was all Jim was willing to reveal about the aches, although he was certain that Corey knew how it went since he had to go through this too once. "How much longer till we get there? And were you writing? You feel... distressed."

"I already told Sid to bring some," the wolf smiled. Of course he knew how Jim ached, from their bond also not just from experience. Putting an arm around the other body he gently rubbed Jim's arm. "Just some depressed shit. The weather made the mood for it," he laughed a little. "Otherwise we are about two or three hours away. Want me to cuddle with you in your bunk, Mr. big bad wolf?"

"You're the best, baby," Jim pecked his lips then chuckled a bit as he leaned into the embrace. "Yeah, 'crying windows', huh? And cuddling sounds very good for this big bad wolf," he whispered low enough that only the two of them could hear it.

Then before he could, Sid walked to them with the nice-smelling herb tea, placing it in front of Jim. "Ten bucks," Sid grinned down at them, holding out his hand as if waiting for the money.  
  
"You'll need to bring me food too for that," Jim joked back, slapping his hand away.

"Bollocks. And here I thought I'll get the 'best waiter of the year' award!"

"That would go to Corey for all he does in the kitchen," the tall man smirked at his mate then he washed down the coffee with the tea and got up, barely flinching. "Thanks, though. I appreciate," he added to Sid who took the mugs away with a "No problem".

After the short intermezzo the mates did cuddle in Jim's bunk. "So... how are you feeling really?"

"Worried," Corey shrugged and moved closer to the bigger body. Even nuzzled it behind the protection of the curtain. "I don't want anything to come up. I even stopped the investigation after those gangs. And want to focus on you and the band. After all, I promised you a hit band with success," Corey added with a chuckle and moved to kiss Jim deeply with love.

"I can understand why you are worried. This... touring situation must tear up old wounds too," he murmured after that deep kiss and he tightened his long arms around his small man. "I'm sorry if I didn't give you as much attention lately as you deserve. I was just busy with the trainings and soooo tired," he chuckled a bit, rubbing his nose fondly against Corey's. "I want to be strong and able to protect you and our family if something does come up. I want you just as safe and loved and help the band to be successful. I can't wait for the show tonight. I love playing with you on stage. And I can't wait for the full moon either. To run with you as a wolf. I know it's near. I can feel the pull."

"I'm curious about your color too," Corey giggled and pressed his hips to Jim more. "You’re doing amazing. Don't worry, baby. And with an awesome guitar god like you we are sure to be a top hit!" The kinkiness kinda thickened in the air around them. Maybe the long days with his mate being overtired caught up with the redhead after all. "You know that back in the past wolves had a big mating session during the full moon?"

"You see right through me," Jim snorted then growled low, feeling the change in the air between them and also Corey's awakening lust hit his nose in a thick wave. "You really don't need to flatter me if you want something," Jim said on a playful tone, stroking the curls at the back of Corey's head. "But the compliments do feel good, I admit. So... tell me a bit more about this mating session. You made me curious, my dear wolf," he added, sliding a hand under Corey's sweat pants to rub him. Maybe they had time – and room – for a quick hand job if nothing else.

"No! I want more!" Corey growled low as he was listening to Jim's thoughts. He grabbed the big hand and pulled it out of his pants. "Turn around and I will show you what’s usually done during those nights," he licked Jim’s ear teasingly.

"Someone didn't get his fix lately..." Jim giggled shortly, although he was the same, so without any objections he turned around in the small space, still shivering from that lick. Once he had his back to Corey, he suppressed a low rumbling growl and pushed his ass closer to his mate. "Don't just talk then..."

The muffled and not so subtle sounds coming from the covered bunk made Mick stop in his track. He thought he’d check on how Jim was doing but he sounded just... fine… Shaking his head the buff man used the little empty space by the window to look over the messages from Shawn. These four bunks at the back belonged to the four of them in the family and so they got some of that very rare thing called 'private space' on the bus. Plus after the years spent next to a wolf with a mate, he never batted an eye anymore from hearing or walking in on some animalistic sex...

Shawn had sent him the messages he was waiting for. First the backgrounds he could find on the crew and band members. Along with a list of the possible dangers at the first two venues. And there was also a short summary of the wolf and hunter activities known around the places.

As he read further, ignoring the pleasure-filled moans and growls from behind, his light-blue eyes narrowed down and he rubbed his beard. "Not good," Mick mumbled to himself, brows knitting together as he read two waaay too familiar hunter names he'd rather not see anywhere near them. But they were next to a venue further down the list. Still, he'd have to figure something out and put his personal feelings aside like he did in the past too.

In a few minutes Jim's whole body was still shaking as his breathing slowed. But this time it wasn't because of his aching joints and muscles. This time it was because of what his mate just did to him, making him a boneless, relaxed mess with a somewhat scratched and bitten up back. It was perfect. Corey was perfect. And he drifted off with that thought into a much needed nap until they get close to their destination, his mate's scent and warmth surrounding him.

The mating and the nap helped Corey to get in a rather good mood actually. When they arrived and Sid 'kindly' woke them up with his whistling and kicking the frame... the small wolf was ready to step on stage and sing his heart out to the audience.

Jim was in a similarly good mood despite his tiredness. His fingers slid on the fret board of his guitar with ease and his head and heart felt light as he let his love for music and Corey as well as the audience's nice energies carry him along.

The only thing that could bring them down from their good mood were the info Mick told them and Sid in private some time after the show, making them swear that they would be very fucking careful.

It was easier said than done. The band’s newly came fame and upcoming album brought a lot of fans to the festival. And so many people wanted to greet them, take pictures, buy their merch and get their autograph. Corey was worried how to keep track of safe and unsafe senses, because filtering people got somewhat harder for him.

Corey only could hope that the small annoying things, like stuff getting misplaced here and there and the power shortages and other things were not 'bad omens'.

 ***

The tour's beginning was good aside from the worrying news and a few glitches. But maybe they asked for too much with wanting things to go smoothly. Well, in Jim's experience that was rarely how things went with a tour. At least dealing with the upcoming shift was easier on Corey's side. Sid's herb teas could ease a bit the symptoms for a while but it was the morning of the full moon now and it took some extra concentration for Jim to maintain his human look and to get out of their hotel bed too. But at least they had two days off before the next show. Corey made sure while arranging the tour that they had at least one day off after every full moon.  
  
As Jim was sitting by the table with a mug of coffee in hand and watching Corey, he smiled a bit. It was unusual that he got up earlier than his mate since the redhead was who needed less sleep. Jim liked to sleep in and take naps too. Maybe he was a big cat by heart, not a wolf. That made him chuckle to himself then he sipped from his coffee, his eyes going back to the form of his naked man barely covered by the blanket.

Today Jim was too restless, excited and aching to sleep. He could feel the pull of the moon stronger than ever. And he was looking forward to tonight. He could already picture them running as wolves. It was all arranged. After dinner they would get into a rented car and drive to a nearby reservation from where they would go deep into the protected part of the forest. Frankly, Jim couldn't wait for that and for the constant ache to finally disappear from his body. That was perhaps the most inconvenient part of the change.

With a sigh he picked up his phone from the table when it chimed with a message. Scrolling to it he quickly read it then cursed. "Fuck." There goes their peaceful morning.

From the change of Jim's mood Corey stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting up with a yawn.

“Someone fucked up…”

Soon they where on the field searching for Jim's favorite red and black guitar. It was too early and they were almost late to get on the road again. So the news that something, and such a precious item was missing was fucking frustrating. No one was allowed to go alone at dawn, so they decided that Corey would go with Mick and Jim with Sid, asking around and searching for the instrument.

Jim's patience was starting to wear thin. His favorite Jazzmaster was gone. It pissed him off beyond words and with his heightened emotions it was even worse. "How can someone lose something like that? I mean... if the whole box of guitars were shipped to the wrong venue or something, I could understand that. But the box and the rest of the guitars are fucking there!" Jim huffed and puffed to Sid as they were running around for hours by then to track down said guitar. "What if someone stole it on purpose?" he voiced his question more to himself, trying to figure out if it was just a greedy human or something more.

Meanwhile on the other side of the festival place, far in the nearby city Corey started to give up. "It's getting late. We should get going or we're out of the next place. I feel sorry for Jim but we have to give this up," he growled looking at his phone at the time.

Mick nodded with a sigh. For a guitarist as himself he could deeply understand Jim on losing one of his babies. "Call him back. We can't risk a bad review from a venue or fans in this early state before the album comes out."

Nodding with a helpless sigh Corey called his mate. And frowned when he got no response. "Something is up... I try Sid."

Mick's brows furrowed and he pulled out his own phone too to check if he'd missed some important update, but there was nothing. Glimpsing at the clearly tense Corey waiting for Sid to pick up, Mick's bad feeling that's been with him since they'd split up to help out the few techs and staff members who could be spared for the search while the rest had to already ship and prepare the shit in the next town's venue.

When Corey started cussing and growling under his nose when he couldn't reach Sid either after the forth call, Mick unlocked his phone again. "Wait. I'll try to track down their phones," he announced, trying first Jim's with the app he'd designed for emergencies like this. Because it smelled like an emergency. "Shit. His phone is off. Not looking good," the buff guy murmured then tried Sid's.

"Okay, we have a signal. The phone isn't moving. I have the coordinates. Come on," he turned on his heels and marched to their nearby rented car to get in and start driving towards the red dot on the map.

It's was a good thing that Mick was driving. Corey started to lose his shit and they probably wouldn't have gotten farther than the first tree if he had to hold the wheel. Deep down in his guts he felt that something was very wrong. He tried to focus but couldn't feel his mate as fully as usually. "Mick..." he said low as another wave of despair rushed over him.

"We're almost there. Everything will be okay. I promise you. Whatever may have happened we will manage and he will be okay," Mick said swallowing. Even nodded as he tried to believe his own words some more. But the dark thoughts tightened his throat too as they reached the edge of a forest. "There. Come on. Sid should be near." _Or at least his phone_ , he added in his head while looking at his phone as they walked into the bushes.

Only a few feet away they found Sid, alright. Laying on the ground unconscious with a bleeding head.

 ***

A couple of hours later Jim was slowly coming around. The first thing he felt was that his head wanted to split in two. For a brief moment he wondered if it was another side-effect of the coming full moon, but then his strangely dull senses told him that something wasn't right. The ground was too cold and hard on which he was lying.

Forcing his eyes open after taking a deep breath from the dusty air, he carefully looked around without moving his body. It was still daylight outside, but probably late afternoon judging by the shadows that were crawling over the dusty floor of the abandoned warehouse. He suppressed a WTF comment then he remembered.

Everything happened so fast they had no chance to defend themselves. He and Sid were about to give up and regroup with the others when suddenly Jim heard a thud and Sid's muffled moan. The tall man turned on his heel just to see Sid collapse onto the ground from the blow his head had received from a grinning stranger. Then Jim felt a needle pricking his neck and seconds later the world went black. He was clearly drugged.

"Wakey-wakey, hairy princess!" he suddenly heard an unpleasant voice and there was the loud sound of metal being dragged along bars. The bars of the small cage he was in. As he sat up with a snarl, the same guy – probably a hunter – laughed on the other side, holding a spear with silver tip in his right, pulling it along the bars once more for a dramatic effect. "Welcome to hell, wolfie."

***

"And now? What now?" Corey growled loud, his eyes glowing and teeth getting pointy. Even if he tried to hold himself back from blowing up. It was clear that Jim was taken and he failed miserably with keeping back his rage.

"What? Tell me!!! WHAT THE FUCK WILL WE DO NOW MR. ALL IS UNDER MY CONTROL BIG ASS HUNTER GUY??? WHERE DO WE FIND HIM?" he yelled at Mick while going against the big guy and almost knocking him off his boots with the force he pushed Mick. "YOU! YOU PROMISED ME! WHEN _HE_ WAS TAKEN YOU PROMISED TOO. AND NOW JIM IS GONE TOO. WHAT ABOUT THAT MR. BIG SHOT MICK??" By then the wolf was very visible on Corey. Even his face changed slightly and his words where mostly growls. Kicking a trunk in his helplessness, he left Mick and went over to check on Sid.

The long-haired ex-hunter swallowed hard, not feeling any better than Corey. Words would've been useless in this situation, he knew. And it was a close call that he didn't get scratched up by a very pissed off wolf. He'd failed again. Fucking fuck!

He also bit back the only comment he could think of and something they both knew to expect from now on. 'They will call eventually.'

Instead of voicing that thought, Mick started making some calls and punching codes into his phone and everything else he could think of to figure out how could they move so under the radar and take Jim. But most importantly to find out where the hell they had taken him.

***

Jim hissed and jerked back slower than he should have as the tip of the silver spear was pushed into his side with a quick and precise move. Fucking drugs! Fucking cage! He bit back a painful yell, not wanting to give the satisfaction to this sadistic psycho. "What the fucking hell do you want from me?!" he shouted instead, but as an answer Jim only got the spear's tip into his back while the hunter chuckled.

"Oh I'm just killing some time until it's showtime!" he twisted the tip to make sure the hunter's blood got deeper into the wound. "They were nice enough to let me have this little pleasure while we wait for that heroic idiot you call your mate," the guy said as he pulled out the spike from between the bars and walked along the cage to find another angle from where he could torture Jim. "I hope you'll shift at some point and we can skin you too for Taylor."

"You're fucking sick!" Jim spit and reached up with a hand to dodge the next attack, but he barely managed because of the drugs still in his system.

Finally after long minutes of calling him, Sid started to come around. Corey carried the man to the rented car and laid him on the back seat. "Holy shit... Corey… I'm sorry. We wanted to go back and call you then I got hit and all went black. They took Jim, right?" Sid looked at them devastated.

"Yeah. It's not your fault Sid. Mick is trying to find out something. Stay here while I sniff around," the wolf patted the young man's arm and headed back to the bushes to try and pick up on anything that could lead them to his mate.

The smells left were surely hunters’ and it ended at a clearing. They used spices to mess up the trail and probably went by car anyway. It was all useless. And why even? Jim was innocent. All the fighting against those clans and corrupt families was Corey's deed. And even he stopped and pulled back since he newly mated. He brought all this on Jim's head and the dark thoughts filled his mind and soul more and more because he couldn't even feel his mate. Maybe they already killed him? That thought pierced through his chest painfully when his phone began to ring.

 ***

After the fifth wound Jim's control started slipping even with a foggy mind. His eyes were yellow as he snarled at his torturer, his nails and fangs sharper. He knew the guy wanted to provoke the caged animal which he was at the moment. He didn't miss the irony.

"I won't shift. Not like this. Not for you sick fuck!" Jim growled on the deeper voice of the wolf.  
  
"Actually..." the hunter started, but then was cut off by a second voice.

"Eventually you will. You won't be able to hold back the shift if my colleague here provokes you enough and we get closer to the moonrise," the second guy with a dark cloth in front of the lower half of his face said. He was dressed similarly as the spear guy. Dark combat gear that would help him hide in the shadows if necessary. Definitely a hunter outfit.

"I won't let you to do that to Corey again. He suffered enough because of you," Jim gritted through his pointy teeth, meaning the hunters sending a second bloody skin. His skin. Jim was trying to think of a way to get out of there before they could do that or hurt Corey and the others. He just had to hold on a bit longer. He tried to focus his senses (although they were still somewhat dull and messed up) to let Corey know that he was alive.

"Ah, that's so naive of you, Mr. Root. He's far from getting his fair share of pain for meddling into our business. Now, smile. This will go to him," the guy held out a phone and nodded to the spear guy who caught Jim off guard and stabbed him on his lower back, making yet another dark sizzling hole on his otherwise naked upper-body while the masked guy snapped a photo. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make an important call to lure our guest of honor to the scene..." and with that he melted back into the shadows.

It was just one ring from an unknown number without an ID. It was happening again. The same way when he’d lost his last mate. Then they used him as bait and wounded him badly. He barely survived it and his mate was taken. They wanted them both but Mick promised he’d keep at least Corey safe. The same nameless calls. Not waiting to be picked up.

The sudden panic gripped Corey's mind and he ran back to the car. "Mick! They called. They called like last time," he said worried.

"Maybe they give away something about their whereabouts. I'm worried too but have to try to keep our head clear," Mick tried to keep them all on the ground. He already contacted a few people to track down Jim.

Even Sid started to come up with ideas. But not much to Corey's liking, to be honest. The last thing he wanted to do was to get Sid in danger as well. He was not safe being his close family anyway. Their arguing was interrupted by another beep of Corey's phone. "A photo message," the wolf whispered then whined when opening the file he saw the half-shifted Jim getting poked and in pain. Then the phone rang again....

"Helloooooo....." a sing-song voice said "it’s Little Red riding Hood waiting at grams for the big bad wolf," Corey froze. The same words... Even the cold laugh after it like many years ago. Then the line went dead.

"It came from Jim's mobile. Can't you track it down?" That was all Corey could say barely audible to Mick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

It wasn't one of his best ideas, but it had to be done. They needed every help they could find to track down and save Jim. Mick knew that and that's what forced his hand to make that call and put aside his uneasy personal feelings. He fucked up big time. Again. He knew. He still hadn't made amends for the first time. At least he felt like he didn't, no matter how many times he’d managed to keep Corey and Sid and the others safe.

They didn't have much time and although Sid was with the devastated Corey, waiting and dreading the next call, Mick had to do something. Tracking Jim's phone didn't get them far, because they switched it off and took out the battery nearly right after that horrible call, but at least they could narrow things down a bit. Still, the territory on which's edge Mick was standing was still too big to find the hiding place quick enough. That's why he called for more help.

And damn they were good sneaking up on him...

One moment he was standing by a tree, the next he was lying on the ground with a high-heeled leather boot pressing against his throat and a gun pointing at his head.

"Hello, Megan. It's nice to see you too..." Mick looked up motionless at the black-haired woman with curves to die for, the green eyes looking back at him sharp like a knife yet there was a hint of playfulness in them too.

"Hiya Mr. Mick. My sister still doesn't want to talk to you. So what’s so urgent?" the woman twisted his pointy heel on the man's throat to underline her words.

"The wolf I am protecting. Corey Taylor. Remember how his mate ended up in the hands of the families? They are not done hunting him. And took his new mate too. Please help, Megan. This guy never chased the families. He’s just a guitar player. And you know Corey doesn't deserve that either..." Mick practically begged the woman.

The pretty woman in leather thought for a moment, clearly enjoying the fact that she managed to corner Mick and make him beg for their help. "You know well that for hunters it doesn't matter if that poor guy didn't interfere with their business. Especially if it's the corrupt families that are after your protégé. Which we know is the case..." Megan thought out loud. "They'll always see the danger in Taylor," she bent a bit closer, leaning on her free forearm that she placed on her thigh to see Mick's face better. "And they'll always see the potential danger in whatever mate he chooses. Don't tell me you forgot how the minds of the hunter families work... I'd be even more disappointed in you than we already are, Mr. Mick."

"I know this. But I'm desperate as you can see. I wouldn’t have called if time wasn't this short. It's his first full moon today. They are probably already torturing him to drive him mad and make him shift... That's how they managed to do that to Corey's first mate too, I'm sure," he said. It was something he never told Corey because losing his mate was hard enough for him to process without such a gory detail.

Mick knew all too well that Megan and her sister, Stacey were born and trained in a hunter family. Not a corrupt one though. That and the fact that the sisters were one of the strongest and most experienced hunters around were the reasons why he even made the call. And now he was ready to beg more, if needed, in order to make up for his repeated failure.

"Hm... What do you think, sis? Should we help them?" Megan glimpsed to the side to exchange a contemplating look with Stacey, who just stepped out from behind a tree and walked close enough for Mick to see her too from his position.

She looked exactly the same like her sister, aside from a few differences in her tight leather clothes and minor details on her pretty face. It wasn't such a surprise since they were identical twins. The big man couldn't stop himself from swallowing hard seeing the two of them again. Especially Stacey.

"I dunno sis, he always had such strong morals and made promises to follow 'the right' path no matter who or what he left behind. If we help, it is for Taylor and his mate. Corey saved some of us before," Stacy came closer and looked coldly at the man on the ground. "But the attacks won't stop. He should man up already and keep at least one promise he had made. After all, he left everything behind to keep Corey safe. He should get started."

Mick swallowed more from Stacy's words. He knew the woman was right. He once made big promises to her as well. Then left when he learned about the corrupt ways of the families and wolves. Turning humans to super criminals and practically slaves for their clans. "I'm sorry Stacy. Pleas help them."

"Yeah, Taylor did help us out in the past. Also he's still just monitored by us because he's useful in fighting the corrupt families," Megan nodded with a deep sigh, which made her chest heave. Mick didn't miss that either, of course, but very wisely bit his tongue this time and focused on the conversation.

"True. And we swore to protect the innocents. With a little stretch the new mate can fall under that category too," Stacey said, ignoring both Mick and his apology. She'd never admitted it, but it still hurt seeing the undeserving man to whom she naively gave her heart years ago.  
  
"Hm... you're right again, sis," Megan twisted her heel on Mick's throat just for the fun of it.

Feeling that this was the moment when Mick should use all he could offer, he cleared his throat, ignoring the heel bruising up his skin. "You can also have your revenge on me afterwards, if you want," he added uncharacteristically quietly.

"Oh wow, things just got more interesting! You must be truly desperate," Megan chuckled and finally put her gun back into its holster on her thigh and took her leg off Mick's throat to step back next to Stacey, exchanging a final look with her. "Very well. We'll help. We'll come back to the rest later."

 ***

Back in the shamans’ protected house, nearby from where they took Jim, Corey was restless. At least Sid seemed to be okay. But the kid kept bugging him with his idea of how to go after the hunters. Although it was the wolf's main concern to keep at least Sid safe, he was also not fond of the idea of staying hidden and safe till his mate goes through... who knows what and let's not think of the full moon that was upon them.

After a while Sid decided it was time to lay out his cards on the table.

"You know, I'm not stupid and you taught me to always pay attention to the small details and be sneaky if it's needed. I know about my parents. What they were and did. You raised me and I want to help you, Corey. You were practically a father to me. So please… I want to belong more to your family. If you bite me, I can help free Jim and you know that time is short."  
  
Corey had to admit that he was right. Sid has been bugging him with the idea of changing him since he got his consciousness back by the edge of the forest. What did he have to lose? Sid would not turn on him, he knows the way the demon wolves live and truly they need all the help they can get.

"And I could be a good help, I promise. I know how to fight and you know my soul and mind too. It'd be an honor to carry the spirit and even the shamans said years back that my soul is pure too. So that eliminates the possibility of me becoming an evil demon wolf..." he went on, using every reason he could think of to persuade Corey. "Plus I could become your protector, like you were to me all these years. I could pay back your kindness. Revenge isn't what I seek and you can feel it, I'm sure," he added quickly. "Please, papi..."

"Very well," Corey gave in with a sigh. He took Sid's offered hand and let his canines grow. "Ready?" he asked but not waited for an answer and quickly bit the younger man's wrist.

Excited, Sid only had time to nod and then grimaced a bit from the pain that shot up from his bitten wrist, but otherwise he suppressed the moan of discomfort. Also the pain started to quickly ebb down from the warm tingling that'd started spreading quickly from the bite. He knew that because of the closeness of the full moon the symptoms would spread and show faster than on Jim whose body had nearly a month to get used to the changes, but he was willing to make that sacrifice. Also, he was going to be a helper wolf with a less powerful spirit inhabiting his body, which was different from mates and the spirits they carried. And Sid knew that Corey would help him adjust as fast as possible to be able to free Jim while they waited for 'The Call' and Mick's return.

As the evening grew longer, Sid got more pained and distressed. Corey tried to help him with his own powers and by explaining things about the shift and how to use his new skills. Meanwhile he used his token to ask around the forest creatures but they arrived back with no real useful information about Jim and the ones who took him. The wolf was worried and played with the idea of going after Mick on his own. But the changing of his 'son' made him drop that plan. And also distracted his mind a little while he helped Sid through the process as much as he could. As one of the greater spirit carriers and the one who bit Sid, he could connect to his rapidly mutating mind to ease the pain of the transforming body.

"Not much now. You're doing great, kiddo," he cooed holding Sid in his arms like when he was just a little boy and wanted his comforting. "Thank you for getting closer to my family, Sidney," he added and the half-changed blue eyes shined on him playfully.

"We should turn Mr. Mick too and go on hunts together. We would need a big black wolf as a protector," Sid giggled then growled as another wave of the warm rush took over him.

Corey wanted to add that it's not that bad of an idea but that he wasn’t sure about it, just when the phone rang.

"I have news. No time for details. Meet me up at the junction not far from where they took him. We got help and know where they are hiding," Mick spoke fast even to his usual self and seemed to be running or walking fast.

"Okay. I bring Sid too. He is almost done. No time to explain either. Meet you there".

"Corey... Don't tell me... Okay. I have surprises too. Cross your fingers."

"Good news," Sid stated, not asked, a clear sign that his hearing had already improved and he heard what the men were talking about. "Let's go. We can't waste any time..."

"You sure?" Corey frowned. "Okay, okay," came the snort from the 'I'm going to be fine' kind of look and instead of arguing, he slid out of the backseat of the car. Corey moved Sid there before the pain got too overwhelming for Sid’s body, and they've been waiting there ever since. Now the wolf got behind the wheel to get to their destination faster.

Minutes later the small wolf could see the slight disbelief then acceptance on Mick's face about Sid's change. "It had to be done. Don't say anything. He wanted it and was our only choice," Corey got out of the car and helped Sid out too. Can you walk?" he looked at his 'son,' who seemed to be doing somewhat better by then.

"Yes," the red-haired new wolf said, putting a hand on the car for support but otherwise he could stand again.

"Okay, so first of all where's Jim and who's helping us?" Corey turned to Mick.

The big guy sighed shaking his head then shook off his doubts and focused on the task at hand. "Four miles to the north west from here. An abandoned warehouse in the forest. And it's the twins," Mick added, exchanging a meaningful look with Corey. He was one of the very fucking few who knew about Mick's relations with the girls.

"Was it a wise move?" the redhead asked as he reached under Sid's armpit to help him start walking towards that direction as fast as he could.

"I had no choice either. And they know this territory the best. I made a deal with them. It's gonna be fine. They could further narrow down the location from my last coordinates and only this storage was left as a possible hideout. They went ahead to check it out and just messaged me that they are indeed there. We have to hurry..." he cut himself off while hurrying next to the other two, not wanting to say why, but it was probably clear given the circumstances.

In that moment Corey's phone started ringing again. It was _them_.

"Yes," Corey answered the phone.

"You can see your mate wolfie if you come alone. I'm sure you know by now where. Not underestimating you for one minute," the voice said coldly. "But just to make sure I'll text you the directions. And I mean it. Come alone or you'll get another skin before it's time.”

"Fine. I'm on my way," Corey growled and cursed as they hung up. Soon the beep of the text message came.

"Okay. Let's go. Maybe there’s still time before Jim shifts. And I have to resist the moon too," he growled again. His face was already showing more of the wolf signs.

Sid nodded and they walked to catch up with Mick. He was in a hurry and Sid started to voice that with various curses because he had more and more difficulty with walking.

"He's a puppy too, Sid. Don't curse him," Corey chuckled a little as they stopped for a few minutes to let the younger one catch his breath. But it was harder this time. Sid had to sit down and the change finally caught up with him. Within a few minutes a reddish wolf stood there on his four legs and looked up at Corey almost apologetic. "Hello, kiddo. You look pretty," Corey kneeled down to pet the new wolf. "Let's get Jimmy," he added hugging the furry neck shortly and started to run after Mick now.

Mick wasn't even surprised when Corey and a wolf-Sid stopped next to him in a couple of minutes. "Nice fur," he told the new one, who gave him a wolf-grin and a huff in return. "Alright, so this is the place according to the coordinates they sent you and what the girls managed to figure out..."

"Damn right, Mr. Mick," Megan's voice came out of nowhere and the next moment she jumped off a nearby tree along with her sister. They walked closer to the small gathering, their eyes not missing the new wolf. "Well, hello, Taylor... and Sid, I assume," she frowned lightly.  
  
"They had no choice," Mick murmured noticing the twins' gaze on Sid.

Ignoring the excuse, Megan looked towards the building while Stacey kept an eye on the others and started talking to Corey.

"We counted 15 corrupt hunters around and inside the perimeter, but there could be more hiding. We also mapped out the best routes to infiltrate the building. But if we're not mistaken, they want you to go in alone. You can. We'll have your back..." she started laying out their plan then the little group quickly discussed the details. All that was left was for Corey to walk in alone.

Here goes nothing... Corey thought as he raised his arms in the air and walked into the little cleaning before the entrance. He was sure there were watchmen all over the place, and the girls said that the main door was also guarded.

As he got closer, some armed masked man opened the door for him and another tapped him over for weapons. Then signaled with his head for Corey to follow him.

It seemed they entered the main storage room and it was breathtaking. Corey could sense Jim again and smell the wolf blood and the burned flesh. The man led Corey to their leader who stood with a silver pointy spear next to a cage. It had barely enough space for a man as small as Corey was, so Jim was standing bent over in the cage. His eyes were a glowing gold and he was almost turned.

"Welcome, wolfie. Nice of you to drop in. What's your offer?" the leader said with a cold grin on his face.

"Let him go. He had never done anything against you or your businesses. You can have me instead."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Like your little group wouldn't try to come after us in some wolf-vendetta or something," the leader rolled his eyes dramatically.

"They won't. Just let me talk to him. I promise they will go on with their lives as musicians and never interfere with nothing you and your people are in," Corey's voice was already more growls than human talk. As he got a nod he walked to the cage calling Jim's name.

The caged half-animal had no idea how much time had passed since he was locked up and tortured. He had to hold on to every last ounce of his strength to stay more or less in human shape, because he instinctively knew that shifting to wolf would be bad for him. Very bad.

He just preyed to the spirits that they would lend him enough strength until Corey and the others would get there. Because they surely would. Even in his bloody and burned state he could hear the leader's last phone call.

Then finally Jim sensed him. His mate.

His glowing yellow eyes turned towards him as he was quietly panting through his elongated teeth, nails turned into claws as he was holding onto the bars for support. At least the assholes stopped poking him for now.

There was very little human in his eyes as they shifted to the approaching man. He wanted to break down and cry for seeing him again, but all he could do was staring and holding on to the bars in fear that if he did anything else, he'd lose it and shift on the spot. His bite mark was burning more than any pokes made with the silver spear. The pull of the moon was starting to narrow his world down to that mysterious call. It was like tunnel vision but for the senses. Corey's voice came to him from the distance, but it was still the best sound Jim could remember and it pushed him onto his knees as joy, fear and worry washed over him in one mixed wave.

"Corey. Go away. They gonna kill you," he managed to grit out, barely sounding human.

"No, baby... I'll make them free you. No matter what it takes," Corey almost cried from the way Jim looked and felt. He kneeled down and put his hand on Jim's. "Stay strong, baby. I am with you now," Corey was heartbroken as he felt the pain of his mate.

"No touching and mushy stuff!" the leader barked at them and touched the silver blade of the spear to Corey's neck. "Get back."

Jim nodded as an attempt to make Corey back off his cage without an unnecessary injury. He thought he could hold on to his humanity a bit longer, but in a few seconds the clouds were blown away from before the pale full moon and its rays got through a broken window, licking along Jim's bloody skin, making it start to ripple, the black fog from his bite mark starting to ooze and swirl around him.

Jim folded in on himself with a hoarse yell. He was losing control fast. There was no way now to stop the change, the pull of the moon was too strong for that. And he finally shifted.  
  
In the next moment a brown wolf emerged from the torn heap of clothes and jumped against the bars snarling, drool dripping from his sharp canines as he tried to break free in vain.

Corey stepped back and swallowed seeing Jim.

"Nice!!! Finally," the hunters’ leader grinned. "Your turn redhead!" he poked Corey again.

But there was no need for that. The ray of the moon reached the small man too and the black smoke covered his body, soon leaving a shifted wolf on the spot.

"Good. Guys, get him!" the leader ordered the guards.

They started moving towards Corey, ignoring the snarling wolf in the cage that was slipping deeper and deeper under his instincts, not knowing yet how to control them and stay himself. Especially after all the torture his now healing body had to endure and which pissed the spirit in him off too.

Luckily, before the guards could surround and capture Corey – obviously to later kill him off along with Jim – Mick, Sid and the twins attacked too.

From there the fight was a blur.

At some point Stacey managed to get near Jim's cage undetected and hooked some small device to the key pad by the lock to get the code that would open it up. "Jim, I assume. Name's Stacey. We're helping you. I'm gonna open your cage, but if you attack or bite me, I'll fucking gut you. Are we clear?" she asked staring into the yellow wolf eyes without fear just when the device beeped.

As an answer Jim mustered up enough willpower to back away from the bars and when Stacey opened the door, he was just a brown blur as he shot out of the cage and jumped against the throat of the guard that was about to shoot Corey. Jim almost bit off the guys arm and landed next to Corey.

The fair-colored wolf touched his side to his mate, but was too busy with fighting the leader alongside with Sid.

Megan and Stacy were taking the guards down very effectively meanwhile. The guards started to get inside from outside too. And they managed to somewhat separate the girls. Two of them cornering Megan while she changed weapons. Good thing Sid noticed and the young, newborn wolf bit out the throat of the two bastards with ease.

Jim wasn't really aware of the small gesture his mate made on his side, because all he wanted to do was tear into skin and flesh, to finish off these bastards that threatened his and the others' lives too. Soon there was nothing human in him just the bloodlust of the wolf.

Meanwhile Mick was helping out Stacey, or more like protecting her back as they were firing their guns or using previously concealed knives to finish off the hunters.

"Fuck me, that was close!" Megan burst out and risked a glance at the red wolf, somehow the itch to pull the trigger while she had the chance easing up after the furry pup's heroic move. "Thanks, pup. I'll remember this," she barked at him then threw herself back into the fight.

Corey saw it all from the corner of his eye while cornering the leader with Mick. Jim on the other hand had lost it badly. The piled up emotions and stress triggered by the pain made him go berserk and he jumped at everyone's throat and tore flesh with the uncontrolled growls of a wild beast.

With Sid back by their side, Corey and Mick unarmed the leader of the corrupt hunters. Corey jumped against his chest and knocked him off his feet. Finally the bastard had two madly snarling wolves in his face. From his side Sid seemed to be talking to Corey about what to do and Mick held the same fucking spear against the leader’s throat.

"What now, fucker?" Mick grinned all cold and evil, and it made him rather alluring...

The two wolves moved in the blink of an eye and finished off the hunter quickly, because they had more pressing matters to deal with now.

With a muzzle full of blood, Corey huffed at Sid and they leaped after Jim who’d killed off the last human and was growling wildly in the corner at everything.

As Stacey wiped the blood off her dagger on the clothes of her last victim, she looked up in time to see Mick and the wolves corner the leader. And she had to admit that Mick was still... hot in action. Damn. Shaking her head she checked on her sister, who was just finishing off her own attacker then they put some more distance between that corner where the brown wild wolf was, snarling at everyone at this point.

Stacey didn't hesitate to unsheathe her gun and aim it at the ground near Jim, ready to use it in case he attacked. "They better do something about Taylor's mate or this'll end ugly..." she said, keeping her eyes on the possible target and her hands steady.

Corey jumped in front of the woman and huffed.

"He says he will talk to him. No need for the gun. "Mick translated and watched Corey go closer to the out of control wolf. "He bit him. And is his mate. He will manage, Stacey."

The woman nodded but her gun stayed aimed.

Corey tried to make contact with Jim. After the brown wolf almost jumped at him for the fourth time he finally could. "Listen to me, love. No one will hurt us anymore. You hear me? It's me Corey. Look at me... You're my mate and we can run under the full moon like you wanted," he circled slowly before the still growling wolf, and kept getting closer as he was speaking in his head.

Jim seemed to listen and recognize his mate, but didn't just calm down that easily.

As Corey was trying to sweet-talk and reason with him, he managed to get close enough to touch his nose to Jim's.

"Watch him, he’s good. A good wolf knowing what and when things have to be done," Mick nudged the side of the wolf Sid, but glimpsed at Stacy too as the small group was watching how Jim stood frozen from the touch.

Corey stepped back and a little to the side. His head nuzzled Jim's neck, and the growls ebbed down a bit. With the next move Corey nuzzled the top of Jim's neck, pushing his body a little as he leaned against Jim's side. Keeping up the nuzzling, Corey kept pushing his mate's nape down and rubbed their sides together. Soon one of his paws was on Jim too and Jim picked up the rhythm. With the nuzzling again an again in a slow tempo he slowly started to feel his mate closer again. Like a slow ritual dance. The blond wolf was pushing the brown with the slightly dominant moves combined with tender loving. Jim fell under the spell more and more and soon laid down under Corey's paw and panted up at his mate with a wolf smile, totally submitting to his moves.

Finally Jim's mind cleared up enough and he could think now and truly see Corey, not just through the fog that descended upon him as his instincts took over earlier. He felt more himself as he gazed up at the majestic wolf over him. He even made some soft whining and growling sounds, playfully touching the other wolf's chest with a bloody front paw.

"Run... I need to run," he managed to communicate with his mate, kinda waiting for the permission to get up. He had his first kill, but Jim was still too deep under to start thinking about that. _Tomorrow. It can wait till tomorrow_ , he thought.

"Intriguing," Stacey mumbled next to the others. "Still can't get it how you can understand them as wolves," she said to Mick before she could stop herself, then when she realized that, she looked at the big man on her right side.

"I swore to protect Corey. The shamans made me understand the demon spirit wolves so I can really protect them," Mick said with a soft smile looking back at Stacy. "I have some kind of a mind-link with them all the time, even in human form," the big guy stated on a matter of fact tone and looked down at Sid nudging his hand.

"You were a great help, kid. Really," Mick chuckled at the hyper wolf, petting his head as the mates ran out through the door Megan opened.

"Come, sis. We can't stay here for long."

"Right," Stacey nodded both to Mick and her sister. "Alright, big guy. We take off. You two clean up the mess as I doubt the lovebirds will come back any time soon... And we'll contact you about your debt later," she said, her face neutral again, but her eyes stayed a tad bit longer on the ex-hunter than necessary.

Which Mick (and even Sid) noticed then they just watched the twins leave.

"Quite the walk off..." Sid voiced his opinion through said bond which earned him a light hit at the back of his wolf-head.

"Behave..." Mick warned then looked around. "Okay, I guess this mess will take a while," he sighed then headed towards the closest torn apart corpse.

Meanwhile out in the forest the mated pair ran faster than any animal was capable of. They were chasing and bumping into each other time after time. Now that there was no danger anymore and Jim found his way back to himself with Corey's help, he could finally enjoy his first shift and the run under the moon light.

Soon they were slowing down at a clearing, rubbing against each other or play-fighting with relieved and happy yips. This was how it was supposed to go in the first place. Without the bloodshed. But Jim knew they would still make the most of it. So when Corey started nipping and circling him, Jim gave in to his instincts once more, but this time he stayed himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

The next morning Corey put his phone away with a deep sigh. At least they could reschedule those two gigs they are missing. Good thing in the bad that Jim's wounds from the silver spear looked horrible for human eyes. So the tour manager had no objections when they fed him the story about thieves attacking them.

The sun was just rising as he was done with the last call to the venues. It was nice out in the balcony looking at the sun filling up the sleepy little town with life. And inside the room his sleeping mate just made him smile more.

Maybe he should wake up the big bad wolf, he giggled to himself as he entered the room. A good run under the full moon and some romance and mating with his mate for life was always something that made his mood for a while. Even if it happened after a bloodbath. They will talk that over too if Jim wants. But now, Corey just gonna kiss his face till he wakes.

Jim soon started to stir a bit from said kisses, making a pleased grumbling sound, because only one person could kiss his face like that. His mate. "Morning..." Jim lightly turned his face against the kissing mouth. He felt dead tired and sleepy, yet also happy to be awakened and so close to his wolf.

"What were you doing out there?" he mumbled on a deep sleep-soaked voice since before he drifted close enough to waking up and sensed him out on the balcony.

"Made our little break with the venues," Corey said nuzzling his mate. "How are you feeling? I wake you to treat your wounds and feed you stakes and eggs."

"Oh..." Jim hummed as suddenly the previous day's memories came rushing back into his mind. It was as if his wounds only needed this acknowledgement and Jim started feeling them again. With that a wave of guilt came along too. Not just because of having to cancel and reschedule those shows, but because of the blurry images he remembered from the warehouse after he’d shifted.

"Coffee... First of all coffee, okay?" he deliberately tried to steer his thoughts to more practical things for now. His wounds and stomach – which kinda knotted up a bit – could wait.

"Of course," Corey kissed into his neck and got up to fetch his man a fresh cup of coffee from the table at the wall. He clearly felt Jim's change of mood. "We can talk about it. And we should too. I hope you know that you didn't do anything wrong. Those people would have skinned alive all of us if we gave them the chance."

Swallowing hard Jim grunted a "yeah" then carefully rolled onto his side from his stomach to slowly sit up. Damn, he felt sore all over. And not just from the shift and the fighting, but because of their mating in the woods too.

"Damn, you got me good last night," he wheezed out a small chuckle, pushing his hair out of his face as he looked at his mate, reaching out a hand for the offered mug. "Thanks."  
  
Once he drank a few gulps, feeling a bit satisfied, he tried to collect his thoughts and let the coffee work in his system a bit as it was still damn early. "It doesn't mean though that... I liked what I did. And losing my control like that? That was so not cool. I only remember bits and pieces, blurry images. What if it happens again?" What if he sucks as a wolf? That second question was something he didn't voice, though.

"It's not a horror movie, remember? You are now a wolf spirit. Look at your fingertips. What kind of a human you where that kind of a wolf you became. And I don't think you would lose control like that if you are not triggered during the full moon like how that asshole did. We keep learning. And you just started to get to know what you transformed into. I can assure you that it won't happen again. Nor the circumstances or the control losing," Corey said on a very sure and calm voice as he sat next to Jim.

"Sorry... You're probably right," Jim said, looking at the smooth tips of his fingers. It was literally as if he was erased from his old life without being actually erased, since he was sitting there with Corey. It was more like he'd evolved into something else. Something more. That didn't mean though that it was easy to process it in just a few weeks. A couple of months ago he had no idea that the supernatural world or demon wolf spirits existed. Now he was part of that world and one of those rare wolves.

With a sigh he dropped his hand back on his lap and drank some more coffee. "I'm still trying to adjust. And... although I knew about the possibility of killing at some point since you'd told me how violent things could get with these corrupt hunters, and Mick has been mentally training me for this too... I just... never thought I'd be capable of such massacre, no matter if I was triggered or not," he admitted.

"It's normal, baby. I also needed time to adjust from a history junkie geek into a wolf fighter for justice. Give yourself time and try to think with these new situations and new life in mind. It's a gift. Remember? I know it's hard now, but we should try to enjoy it and embrace it. The demon spirits chose to evolve us into one of them, and let us live a long life with a different view on things. Remember how the forest felt and looked through your new wolf eyes and senses?" Corey rubbed his face to Jim's shoulder. "It will be alright. I even haven’t been hunting the families for a long while. I don't even get it why they came after us. Or how they managed to track us down so easily... Hmm…" Corey mumbled the end, getting lost in the thought.

"I will," Jim promised after thinking through what Corey told him about looking at life from this new perspective. He even smiled a bit from the memory of the forest and their wild and free run in it. He turned his head to kiss Corey's right under his hairline where it was shaved on the side.

"Now that you mention it... with all the precautions and Mick keeping an eye on things... It was kinda easy to separate and lure us away with stealing my guitar. The bad news is that I doubt it would be so easy for them to steal something so specific unless they had help. Or unless they are trained thieves too, don't you think?" Jim thought out loud then drank the rest of his coffee, just staring into the empty mug afterwards. "I just hope they didn't dump it somewhere along the side of a road. It would be an unfitting end for my baby."

"Yeah… Someone from inside," Corey mused on that. It was not a good thought that they let someone sneak close to them with such harmful intentions. "I need to look at the wounds, though. The staff is still looking for your guitar, baby. If they just took it or hid it to lure us away, we should find it."

"I agree. It would suck if it was indeed the work of an inside man," Jim answered Corey's thought without really realizing it. "Yeah, at least I'd like to have it back after everything," he chuckled dryly then nodded to his mate that he could go ahead with tending his wounds. Jim knew that he had to heal and regain his strength as fast as possible. Not just because of the tour, but to be prepared in case there was a traitor or traitors among the staff.

"We're alone all day today. No one will bother us. The wounds look okay... For such ones. But maybe you could shift and rest. The wolf body recovers faster than the human one. This form of you got the inhuman strength but your human system is much weaker and reduced in the transmutation. And I can feed you and pet you all day..." Corey added with a playful wink as he was done to treat the black, seemingly dying flesh parts with herbs and oil. "Meanwhile Mick’s checking out the staff and people around us again and teaching Sid."

"That sounds nice for today. I'm dead tired from yesterday. Barely slept thanks to you too," Jim groaned once his wounds started soaking in the healing oils. "But first you promised me some breakfast," Jim said, trying not to worry about what Mick might find out.

 ***

While the mated wolf pair rested, the others from the small family were busy in an abandoned nearby storage building. It all would’ve been easier and smoother though if the newbie wolf, Sid would have paid more attention to Mick than to being a goofy pup.

It was also a meeting place with the hunter twins. The big guy still had to pay his dept to the girls. And they also did some investigation after the crew of the Surfacing band.

"He would make a better house pet than a wolf," they suddenly heard Stacey's voice from somewhere above them.

As the men (well, man and wolf) looked up to find its source, they saw the twins in all black up on an iron walkway that ran along a wall of the building, leading down onto the ground floor where Mick and Sid were. Megan was bent forward, resting her elbows on the rusty railing, while her sister was standing next to her with her arms folded under her full breasts.  
  
"You're probably right, sis. But he's kinda cute. Silly puppy," she smirked at Sid, who couldn't help himself and wagged his tail with a wolf-grin. It seemed Megan had eased up a bit towards the newbie wolf after saving her life.

"He is, and mostly will be just a lovely kid to Corey from now as well. But he should learn to survive. As a wolf he is more in danger than he was as a man," Mick spoke up to the girls and shook his head. Because meanwhile silly wolf puppy Sid decided to throw a show for the girls and ran up and down being even sillier.

"Anyway... You wanted to meet us here. So here we are…" he added, waiting for the twins to speak about what they found.

"True that," Megan agreed, chuckling a bit on Sid's silliness then she straightened up and looked at her sister, who just nodded as if they were communicating about something. Then they walked down on the stairs as quietly as they moved around to get up there in the first place.  
  
Once they were facing the big ex-hunter and the red wolf which pushed his nose into the air to sniff in the direction of the girls, Stacey looked into Mick's blue eyes with a guarded expression on her pretty face. "Okay, so we had not much to start our investigation, but pulled a few favors."

"Exactly. Important favors from people we wanted to continue owing us. It'll cost you, Mr. Mick," Megan grinned up at him with a devious smile.

"I wasn't expecting anything less from you two," the big man looked back at Stacy, a small smile playing in the corner of his lips. "Behave…" he growled low at Sid. Who started whining and nuzzling Megan's thigh. "I'm gonna put a collar on him. Sorry…" Mick muttered and pulled the eager pup back by its fur.

"I will give you whatever the price you'll ask for knowing Corey and the rest in safety again," Mick added as an answer to Megan's grin about the costs. He didn't care. He already owed a lot to Corey and his ex anyway. And this attack was very alarming because it had to be an inside job.

"Make sure it's a glittery pink collar," Megan chuckled, but otherwise ignored the silly pup since what they were talking about was serious. Looking at Stacey again she nodded to her to go on. It was probably good that she was willing to talk to Mick again and after all these years it was her turn to communicate more with the big guy. It'd probably make her less gloomy and more like her old self before all went down the drain when Mick had left.

"At least that's something you keep yourself to," Stacey hummed then frowned lightly. "Through said favors we could trace back that asshole leader a bit. He called himself Warren and had relations with a lot of the corrupt families. We managed to narrow down those connections to more relevant families," she explained. "Three, to be exact. The Reeves, the Blackwoods and the Petersons. He and his men did the most business with these families. None of which is good news to your wolf friends."

"No, not really," Mick frowned. Those families were feared even among the corrupt criminal clans. "And why do they want Corey? They’ve been crossing those leaders’ path? I know that they were after one clan that wanted the sacred forest where the shamans have their sanctuary for the spirits of the worlds. Those wiped out Sidney's parents too…" he continued to think out loud. "I remember they were after my cousin and best friend for no reason only because they guarded an area as demon spirit wolf mates. They were new wolves and never harmed no one…" Mick looked deep into Stacy's eyes.

The pain of how he found out of the corrupt ways of hunters was still painful to him and was showing in his ice blue eyes. He had to face that at times the 'hunted' wolves like Corey and his mate were more accepting and helping without objections or judging. Especially when he was sent after his own human family for no logical reason, and was beaten half-dead for denying the command. That wolf pair helped him and his friend and cousin without a second thought. "The Taylor's took me in and that pair and kept us safe till we could heal from the attacks. It was only fair to try keeping them safe in return." He hoped the twins knew by then how he got to be an outcast like Shawn was. If not… they will find out. Probably soon enough…

Stacey forced herself to look away from Mick's sad and deadly serious eyes. She didn't need her special hunter senses to feel and see how hard Mick wanted her... them to understand why he had to leave his previous life and them behind. And also that how much the aforementioned realization had hurt him.

Swallowing hard with her emotions getting stirred up once again, she looked at her sister for a long moment then glimpsed up at Mick.

"Yes, they crossed their path. Especially the Reeves'. We managed to find out a couple of years ago that it was their men who had killed Sid's parents," she admitted, turning her nearly apologetic eyes at the red wolf, who froze next to Mick from that information and started growling. Not at the girls but from the memories and the suddenly overwhelming need to go after those fuckers and make them pay for making an orphan of him. Sid knew that if he didn't hide that day and the mated pair didn't take him in afterwards, he'd probably be dead too.

"I see. I think that's all connected. How my cousin got attacked and the Taylors too," Mick nodded and subconsciously stroked Sid's head in a caring and understanding manner. "Shawn also became an outcast because he stood up for justice against his clan and didn't let innocents die. “Any idea who might be the one that sneaked between us and what to do with it all?" the big man asked the twins with slight hope in his voice. He was totally clueless about how to fix this without his old connections.

"We doubt it’s a coincidence," Stacey nodded at the same time as her sister. And now she kinda felt bad for not giving Mick some more information that could help him get to the end of this. Stacey found herself starting to change her mind about the man's motives behind his old decision to switch sides. Because everything that he'd shared with them since he'd called for the twins' help was logical and made sense.

The Riley family was one of the hunter clans that didn't yield to the corrupt ways yet, although some of their members and even the leader, the girls' father had been approached a few times in the past. But they all took pride in saying no to such temptation. After all they – like Mick – had sworn to protect the innocent.

Mick just nodded to that. He knew how these things worked. So not getting an answer about what to do now was a sign that the girls couldn’t share more with him. "I will try to get to the spy around the band. Thank you for all the help, ladies. Do you need anything from me now?"

"I'm sorry that we can't answer your question," Stacey said quietly and from her look Mick could tell that she meant it. Knowing that was just as important to him like finding out who the leak was.

Rubbing her chin, Megan's expression quickly changed into a dark and playful one hearing the big man's question. Squinting at Sid she even smirked. "Puppy, it's time for you to run back to your daddies. We have some private business to discuss with Mr. Mick. Don't want to hurt your innocent ears," she giggled.

Sid positively looked puzzled even in his wolf form as he looked up at Mick, who nodded. "Go and see if Corey or Jim might need something and keep an eye on them. It might take a while for me to get back," he said calmly, but when Sid made a questioning sound as if asking 'You sure?', the light blue eyes met the wolf's. "I'm sure. Go. Now."

With a huff the red wolf yipped as if saying goodbye to the girls too then ran off.

"Bye, bye, silly puppy!" Megan wiggled her fingers at him and made sure that Sid truly left. Then both sisters sized up their 'victim'. "We need you to run an errand for us since we're going to be busy for a couple of hours..." Megan started then Stacey continued.

"Once you're done with said errand..." she stepped closer to the big man as if she wanted to whisper something in his ear "you are to get back to one of our hideouts, which's coordinates you'll get later, and report to us. Then as the stray puppy you've been, as punishment you're gonna lay at our bed for a while," she finished on a sultrier voice and with some challenge in her eyes to see if he'd dare to object.

He didn’t.

 ***

"He is alright, Sid. Calm down. The girls won't hurt him.... Errrr… Not like that anyway," Corey giggled to himself. He earned a killer glare from Sid for it, but it was worth it. The young wolf kept checking his phone. It was the next morning, almost a full day has passed and Mr. Mick didn't show any life signs yet. And the way his papi joked around didn't ease up his hyped up nerves one bit either.

At least Jim looked better in his human form. The wounds seemed to be closed up and only black and gray patches on his skin and the scars showing by then. "Now you have battle scars like me. I'm sorry, love..."

Jim smiled behind his mug before he took a sip of his second coffee. He indeed looked better, even got his color back. It was also interesting to stay like a wolf all day. He definitely saw things from a different point of view, not to mention his body needed to heal faster to be ready for the next show that night. They had to be on the buses in a couple of hours to go to the next city and venue. And frankly, Jim was glad to leave this godforsaken town and some of his newer memories behind.

Thanks to Corey and the time he'd spent with these guys, Jim pieced together that Mick had a special kind of relationship with these hunter girls and from the vibes coming from his mate, his smirk returned, sensing the nature of said relationship. He leaned back on his chair, stroking down on his now longish beard then looked at one of the mentioned scars on his tattooed forearm. Luckily the ink mostly hid it.

"The scars doesn't bother me, love," he shrugged lightly and put his hand on Corey's. "They actually make me feel closer to you," he admitted.

"You're such a romantic it makes my stomach flip," Corey smiled back at him and leaned in to peck Jim’s lips. Soon it turned into a deep loving kiss, though...

"Bloody hell..." Sid groaned rolling his eyes when a door was opened with a key card. A very drained Mick walked in. He nodded to everyone as a greeting then poured a huge mug of coffee for himself and dropped his heavy and very tired looking body down with a loud moan. His hair was messy and there were dark circles under his eyes, showing that he didn't have much sleep. For long minutes the other three were just staring at the ex-hunter drinking his coffee, the silent shock about his state evident on their faces.

Jim wanted to say something like 'shut up, you love it' to Corey, but that kiss shut him up instead. Though he was fairly sure his mate could catch that thought anyways, so he let himself get lost in said kiss right until Mick's appearance.

"So... you're in one piece at least," Jim finally broke the silence and of course all three wolves could smell the girls' slightly different scent all over the tired man. "Did they torture you or something?" he asked the most innocent question that he could come up with as Jim couldn't judge Mick's mood, just that he was tired to the bone.

"Or something... I'm getting too old for this," the man muttered and stretched his legs and back as he was sitting there. "Sid, can you get me a glass of water and one from that doughnut please? I feel like my blood sugar gonna drop dead."

Sid nodded and did as asked with a slightly naughty glint in his eyes from Mick's state. The mates exchanged some meaningful looks too.

"You know... I can hear you, right?"

That made Jim chuckle under his moustache and look back at Mick once Sid plopped back onto his seat too. "The kid is dying to hear the story too. He's been pining after you like he'd lost his master or something."

"Hey! I wasn't pining. Just was worried about Mick. You might not know this yet, but those sexy ladies are damn dangerous. I've heard the stories..." the red-haired man glimpsed at Mick. "They're legendary among hunters, am I right?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I've heard this and that too and remember a few pictures of them fighting better than most would," Jim murmured then stared at Mick expectantly, telling him through the connection that it was better to spill the beans now, because they wouldn't leave him alone till that.

"You can't keep your muzzles out of my business, right?" the big guy groaned rolling his eyes while eating the doughnut like a starving... wolf… "Yes, Corey. I am a puppy to them. And that's all. I left without a word years ago and only contacted them now to ask for help. So, they didn't help us for free... But anyway, the thing that is important: we might know who is behind all this. Corey, you remember the Reeves? They don't forget easily and still want that land. The question is: who is their man here?" Mick said and stood up to sit closer to the donuts.  
  
"The Reeves wanted the sacred land, they... they killed Sid’s parents too. And started a Great War between hunters and wolves. They tricked many hunter families to turn and join their 'mob' of criminals. And who refused usually paid the price. Mick is an outcast because of that. And the only thing why they are not hunting him is because the shamans made him our protector. We gave him from our blood, like we gave to Sid and the shamans connected them to the wolves. That's why he hears us and is relatively hidden from other hunters," Corey summed it up for Jim, who looked puzzled from Mick's words.

"I have a few bets. But will have to wait for the twins to check it out to be sure. And to be ‘sure sure’, I'll ask my other connection for info too," the guard of the spirit wolves added with a mouth full of food, sugar powder all over his beard. Very gracefully, of course…

Suppressing a chuckle from how Mick looked, Jim thought for a moment, humming to himself. "Things are starting to make sense, yes," he said then looked at the visibly tense Sid and the other two. "So what now? We should come up with a plan while Mick investigates, right? I mean... I don't want to just sit around and do nothing."

"I want to teach them a lesson," the hot-headed answer tore itself out of the youngest wolf, his emotions stirred up like his painful memories from the Reeves coming into the picture again. "Can't we sniff out the traitor?"

"They are no beginners. I'm sure you three or at least Corey could have done that earlier if it was possible," Mick objected after swallowing the last bite of his donut then he immediately reached for another one.

"What do you think, Corey?" Jim turned to his mate, waiting on his opinion not just about the sniffing out thing but what they should do now. "I'm sure you can already feel that I don't want to just sit back and heal. I want to heal to be able to fight for my new family, even if I'm still processing what went down in that warehouse," he added to make things clear. He might be new to this and Jim usually wasn't a violent kind of guy, but this was a serious threat and he wanted to help and protect not just his mate and the guys, but the shamans and their land too, like they were supposed to do. And that feeling only grew stronger in him with every passing day.

"I cannot sniff them out. Not the Reeves. They use something, probably the blood of the wolves they changed to be their slaves. But I couldn't sniff them out, and years back my ex couldn't either. And he was way older and experienced than I am now. And Jim, I wanted to give this up. I didn’t want to get into fights and risk loosing the ones I care for again. I stayed far away from those mobs and clans. And I'm really sorry that you got dragged into this. But I don't want you to risk your life. I cannot lose any of you. I'm sorry..." Corey mumbled and walked out onto the balcony, clearly shaken up from the war on their doorstep that raised its ugly head up again against them.

"He is right. He really gave up on that fighting life... You know that Sid. Because of you too… He wanted to give you a peaceful home. And to you too Jim," Mick said, finally feeling full and brushing the sugar off his beard and broad chest. "Give him time, guys. Let this topic rest. He will protect you two at any cost, even his own life. We need a few days to be sure about everything anyway."

From Mick's very reasonable words Sid kicked his chair back as he stood and marched towards the door. "I'll be in my room," he said from the door before closing it surprisingly quietly.  
  
With a sigh Jim shook his hair out of his face and stroked down his beard too, letting the silence stretch between the remaining two men. "I'll check on Corey. You go and try to sleep a bit. You could use some rest," he said calmly and stood too to pick up and put Sid’s chair back on its legs.

With a nod the big guy drank the rest of the water and left too. Looking out at the balcony Jim saw Corey holding onto the railing tight. Walking behind him, Jim put his long arms around his mate and kissed into his hair. "I'm sorry."

Corey sighed letting go of the railing and leaned back against the bigger body, stroking the long arms around him. "No baby. I am sorry. I wanted to give you a life on my side that is calm and beautiful. Running under the full moon and showing you all the wonders of this different world. To share these with you during our long lives. If anyone is fully innocent here when it comes to those clans, it’s you. They could want revenge on me, or on Sid because of his parents. But you just dropped into the middle of this and I don't want to lose you or feel like I brought all this dangerous shit on your head."

"Well... it kinda came with the sexy package and you know we can't fully separate these things. You saw how it didn't matter to the hunters that you've been staying clear from fighting them. They still used me as bait to catch you..." Jim murmured quietly, not wanting to stir Corey up even more, but it was the truth he had to say out loud.

"I'd love the picture that you just painted to happen. I don't want to fight either, but if we have to, I will. I want to protect what's ours just as much as you do. I can't lose you or the others either," he nuzzled his cheek against Corey's temple.

"I'm still sorry, though," Corey whispered nuzzling back. "How are you feeling? We should rest a little then join the others with the packing and stuff. I hope we can close this mess up fast and find who the spy is. Not really sure though what to do with him if we find him... We are too small to stand up against the Reeves and they are not likely to give up easily..."

"I know you are and it doesn't matter if I tell you not to be, you're gonna continue to feel sorry, right?" Jim chuckled a bit and turned Corey around in his arms so he could see him better. "I'm sure that sooner or later we'll find the traitor and we'll figure out what to do with him or her once we get there. We have to wait a bit longer to see what the others can find out. We'll also come up with something regarding the Reeves. Now I want you to cuddle and kiss me on the bed for a few minutes to make me heal faster. Then you should go talk to Sid, I think. I'll take care of our bags and stuff," Jim said then started backing towards the bed. "It might make me a possessive and romantic bastard, but I want you close to me for a little while. Is that okay with you?"

The small wolf couldn't help but smile. Damn, he loves this guy so fucking much. He even blushed from the alluring way Jim spoke and pulled him towards the bed. "Of course it's okay. I want to do that too," he pushed his mate to fall on his back on the bed and straddled the bigger body. "I love you. You know that? No... Don't answer. I don't want another moment ruined by your marvelous humor," Corey giggled nuzzling his mate and stole a kiss before he could actually try to speak. And make a pun about something. They should enjoy what they have. That includes Sid too. He shouldn't feel like his papi didn't stand up for him and his hurt feelings. He will have a good man-to-man, or more like a wolf-to-wolf kinda talk with him. He has to know how much he means to Corey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

A few days have passed since the warehouse attack and the full moon. The blackness was slowly fading from Jim's skin, leaving only the scars behind. He was sitting on one of the couches on the bus, Corey resting his head on Jim's thigh while he was typing something on his phone, effectively taking the rest of the couch to himself.

They were back on the road, but none of them could fully concentrate on the concerts. Not that anything could be seen or heard on their performances, but they were tenser than usual and had to keep their guards up all the time. It was fucking exhausting, but very necessary while they were waiting and doing some smaller and very careful investigations too – which didn't lead to anywhere yet.

This waiting was the worst in Jim's opinion. Just sitting there on the bus, watching as cities and corn fields passed them while sensing the danger and gloom hovering over them. He hated that he couldn't do anything that would help them wrap this mess up as fast as possible.

His deep thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed and chimed on the back of the couch, for a few moments muting the Mastodon song he was quietly listening to.

"Huh!" he said with a mixture of suspicion, relief and happiness in his voice. Pulling out an ear plug he looked down at Corey and stroked his hair to draw his attention. "Finally some good news. They finally found my guitar. I'll be able to play on it during the show tonight."

"That is.... nice and suspicious at the same time. We will see what comes out of it. But I'm glad you get it back," Corey said exchanging a meaningful look with Sid, who sat close to them and heard everything. The talk with his 'kiddo' went good. After all, they were clear how important they are for each other. Even more now that both were wolves. Sid chose the role of the protector, what he kinda was before too, like Mick.

"I will go with you to get it. What did they say? Where is it and when will you get it?" the young wolf asked.

"Yeah, kinda suspicious. The text only says that it was somehow misplaced at that venue where it got lost. They are sending it after us and my tech guy will handle getting and setting it up for me before the concert," Jim said, quickly typing a text back that he was okay with that. "So no need for us to separate again. I'd rather stick close to you all instead of making the same mistake as last time," Jim told both to Sid and Corey while running his fingers through the strawberry blond hair of his mate.

Sid nodded, still not liking it that the guitar just appeared out of thin air. And from Corey's look he didn't either. "What is with your tech guy now? You have a new one, no? What's his name?" the short man looked up at his mate, thinking.

Meeting the blue eyes with his own hazel ones, Jim ran his fingertips along Corey's cheek then jaw-line to do something with his hand and show some non-verbal affection to his mate. Their kind liked that in the first place too and Jim had to admit that despite any situation (aside from danger, of course) he could get lost in Corey any time. As cheesy as it might sound it was still the truth.

"Martin. He's new in your staff, but I'd known him in the past too. He worked with a few guys from my other bands. I think even V-man could vouch for him. Dunno... I doubt he'd be the one we're looking for. I never got a bad or strange vibe from him, but then... we don't really know whom to trust any more, do we?" he snorted bitterly. This was the worst part in not knowing. The constant suspicion and searching for a mistake, a clue...

"I doubt that it's him too. But we have to be careful. What's with your connections, Mick?" Corey said on a low voice, but thanks to their bond the big guard soon came back to them and sat opposite Sid.

"Nothing yet. We wait and keep our eyes open for now."

 ***

And that they did. Things seemed to be quiet for a change, but instead of it making them relax, it only caused the tension to grow among the guys. The tour went on and they stuck closer together than before. Now the rest of the band had noticed that too, but didn't make much of it. It happened on tour that some stuck together more than with others.

At least Jim was happy that he had his beloved guitar back. Of course the first thing for them to do was to check every last inch of it in search of some modifications or bugs. There was none, which baffled them even more, but Jim... well he barely wanted to put the Fender down at the end of the show and didn't leave backstage until he was sure it was put back in the right box. He even went as far as making poor Martin the bodyguard of it. It was silly, he knew, but still it meant a lot to him and it was also something that could keep him relatively sane in the tense situation they were in.

The other such thing or rather person was Corey, of course. As they were chatting with some other band from the festival they just finished their concert at, the boys stuck close to each other. It was a nice warm summer night filled with good music, cold beer and mouthwatering food, but the longer Jim watched his mate interacting with others, the more that hunger transformed into a different type of hunger, nearly making his eyes glow behind the plastic cup he was drinking from. Needless to say they were focused on one short redhead.

Needless to say Corey felt all of it. And loved it to his very core. All the feelings of how Jim would eat him up bit by bit, and which part he would chew on with special care just made him smirk mysteriously. Of course he started to tease his starving mate. Glimpsing back at him with a naughty glowing gaze. Seemingly just gesturing and as accident rubbing his thick neck or curling his loose locks more behind his ears. The more spiced up Jim Root is, the better...

Corey knew. That was clear in the tall man's mind. And as the sexual tension was growing between them, Jim let himself admire the little tricks his mate did to rile him up. And they were working so damn much that he was already getting half-hard in his jeans. Thank fuck for the darkness that came with nightfall. Although Jim was nearing the point where he wouldn't care if anyone noticed his boner for one sly little singer.

Trying to keep his eyes open for danger too, Jim attempted to divide his attention, but the more Corey teased him, the harder it (he!) got. Luckily Sid instinctively felt what was going on and took up the guard's position – for a change without a snarky comment. That gave the guitarist the opportunity to circle somewhat closer to the redhead, as if he was slowly closing in on his chosen prey, pretending to be talking to others in their little "mating dance".

Corey was a partner in this ritual. In the slightly opposite direction he continued between the loose crowd and returned to their greet. He hugged back the fans and practiced how to write his name for them. A trio of very clingy and very giving type of young girls hooked on and followed him. Hugging and stroking the singer's chest. Giving cheek kisses just a tad bit too close to the corner of his lips. Giggling on Corey's words. Of course the wolf made this all into the tease for his pair. Not encouraging but not really stopping the girls while he kept his eyes on the other wolf that sneaked closer and closer after him, his pray.

Well... that made Jim's blood boil and his possessive nature kick into overdrive. The urge to claim what was his suddenly overwhelmed him and he had to concentrate hard on staying fully human in appearance. For a few more minutes he could keep watching Corey with the clingy chicks, but when one whispered her offer in his mate's ear while sliding her number into Corey's back pocket – daring to squeeze his ass too a bit – Jim had enough.

Downing the rest of his beer, he threw the plastic cup into the trash can he passed on his way to the little group. Putting an apologetic small smile on his face – although it didn't reach his eyes at all – he entered the small circle and slid an arm around Corey's shoulders. "Sorry ladies, I have to steal Corey away for the rest of the night," and with that he led the shorter man towards the others to pass them. "We're heading to the hotel. You coming?" Jim asked Mick and the others.

"Well, you surely will," Sid chuckled, making Jim snort but also smile under his moustache as everyone started heading for the buses. "When we get there," he murmured against the shaved side of Corey's head low enough that only the two of them could hear "I'm gonna make sure no trace of their disgusting scent is left on you and that you'll think only of me while you scream MY name."

"Uh-oh... That sounds like someone is horny. My oh my... I don't scream so easily, though. Besides on stage, of course. But dunno. I can kinda take a lot, ya know," Corey kept up the teasing, chuckling here and there. Some would think he wanted to piss off Jim… Who knows...

"I would say I have a 'slight' masochist nature," he continued with a sigh. "Well maybe that rooted” low chuckle to underline it “in my upbringing and all. Some say I would need therapy. What you say? Could you give me a hand in that?" he kept chatting as they entered the bus.

The little teasing fucker! But Jim loved that in him too, even if he was kinda too far gone to shoot back some of his brilliant combacks to what Corey was saying. It took quite some energy for Jim to stay disguised when all he wanted to do was pushing his mate down on the ground while tearing his clothes off and then fuck him into submission. Kinda. Whatever.  
  
"I can give you a hand, alright..." Jim literally growled into his ear as they first reached the bus, his hand sliding down onto Corey's ass to squeeze it hard then pull the chick's number out from the pocket. Without looking he crumpled the paper and tossed it somewhere into the night as they climbed up the stairs. "I know a good kind of therapy to that too," Jim continued as if nothing happened and ushered Corey towards a more or less secluded corner of the living area on the bus. He knew if they went to the bunks, he wasn't going to be able to wait till their hotel room.

Passing the mini fridge, he quickly took two beers from it and literally cornered his mate on that window seat.

"Thanks! Cheers!" Corey clinked his beer to Jim's, still looking up at him with fake innocence all over his face. "And how would you do that? Hmmm? Have any plans? Maybe you're a doctor or something too?" he even batted his blond eyelashes at his mate. Moving closer and pressing his body to Jim's.

"Should I call you Dr. Root while you are... Err… working on me?" he whispered the end, puffing his breath against the other man's chest.

Jim growled low and long, sneaking his free hand onto Corey's muscular thigh, not shying away from sliding it up on his junk to cup and squeeze it lightly behind the small table in front of them while the others settled in the first part of the bus, Sid and Mick acting as some natural buffer zone to give them some privacy of some sort.

Not that Jim cared, his whole being was now focused on the teasing little beautiful shit plastered against his side while he kept slowly massaging Corey's bulge. "If you like the sound of that, baby, who am I to stop you?" he grinned dirtily and quite darkly down at his mate. "And I'll rather show you my kind of therapy. It works better that way," he teased back and took a long swig from his beer, wishing for the fucking bus to fucking finally arrive at that damn hotel...

"Ahhh I don't even know!!!" Corey sighed and leaned back very dramatically. Focusing quite hard not to let it show how much that big skilled hand on his ragingly hardening cock tried to distract him from his acting. "You know... you leave too many options for me to over-think this all. I mean… this therapy thingy. Is it physical? Restrains and gags to make me still and just take what comes?"

Jim chuckled from the overdramatic thing Corey was doing, but he could feel and see that his stroking was getting to him. For once Jim could feel the hardening meat under his palm and then there was the spreading redness on Corey's cheeks, ears and even his neck started coloring, no matter how hard the redhead tried to play it cool. He would never fool his mate.

"Maybe that over-thinking is already part of the therapy... And it's both physical and mental," he let his fingertips trace the outlines of Corey's shaft trapped under his jeans. "Oh and don't forget the biting. Lots and lots of biting..." he leaned to the pointy ear to whisper the last sentence in it then briefly tugged and sucked on the pierced earlobe, his hot breath puffing against the flushed skin.

"It's all just promises until I feel it myself…" Corey closed his eyes and leaned his head closer to Jim's lips and a loud moan escaped him. Good thing their guards were keeping everyone away. The acting of the singer grew thin on him. He groaned and pulled his mate down by his nape for a deep and hungry kiss. Just as the bus finally stopped at the hotel.

Jim didn't argue about Corey's statement, he choose to enjoy that fucking exciting kiss instead, still kinda chuckling in his mind from the loud moan that tore itself out of his mate. The tall man loved it that he could have such an effect on Corey.

"Saved by the bus stop..." he joked and pressed one more promising kiss onto the other man's lips then he pulled his hand back to down the rest of his beer and get their bags from their bunk. It was a bit interesting and uncomfortable with a hard on, but oh well, life was never perfect.  
  
The additional few minutes until they got their key cards and had to endure Sid and Mick and even V-man's teasing jokes, were additional torture for them. But so worth at the end, because soon their door locked behind Jim as he dropped their stuff. He stole a forceful and demanding kiss, all teeth and tongue while lifting Corey off the ground to blindly carry him towards the bed, soon dropping and pinning him against it while savoring those awesome lips.

Finally Corey could give in to his instincts and wrap his limbs around Jim's longer body, pressing him into the bed with that possessive kiss. His meaty thighs squeezed his mate's hips as some urgent low whining escaped his lips.

"I know..." Jim mumbled on a soothing voice, one hand stroking along a jeans-clad thigh with delight. He loved Corey's strong legs around him so fucking much and to underline that, he squeezed said thigh while bucking his own hard bulge against Corey.

Then as he started impatiently peeling the redhead's clothes off, he chuckled low. "This doctor likes his patient fully naked for a throughout examination and therapy session..." he grinned and dipped his head down to suck and bite a peaking nipple.

"Sounds good…" Corey moaned and moved to help Jim get him naked as fast as he could. His disguise fell off and his real self was showing on him strongly. The stubble seemed to grow longer on his face and his eyes, teeth and fingernails changed to the wolf-man’s he really was.

"You have too much clothes on…" Corey growled and arched his back to the teasing teeth around his hard nipple, his claws trailing Jim's nape impatiently.

Without a comment Jim grabbed the hem of his own tee and pulled it over his head, tossing it somewhere on the pile of Corey's clothes on the floor. His pants and underwear were a little trickier and less graceful, but neither of them cared as their instincts were taking over them.  
  
The tall man could feel his own features changing too as low appreciating growls found their way out of his throat, because he had his mate where he wanted and more to that he was naked and so fucking beautiful as he was ready for much more. Jim gave that to him with sucking nearly half of his cock into his mouth at one go, growling loud around the tasty meat.

Corey pushed up into the amazingly hot and wet mouth. Grabbing on Jim's long hair with both hands and guiding his head down, groaning and shivering from the rush of joy that washed over him.

With his desire fired up from the amazing blowjob Jim gave him, his submissive side faded fast in the slurps and rolling of that long tongue around his meat. If the 'doctor' wants to 'treat' him with some therapy, they'll have to fight for dominance.

There were few things Jim liked more than sucking on his man's cock and when he did it, he was doing it with all he got. He could've let himself get lost in this so easily, but he had other plans and this time he wasn't planning on giving control over to Corey so easily.

That's why – after sucking hard on the shaft a few more times – Jim freed his hair and pinned Corey's wrists against the bed as he knelt up with that dirty smirk. He let his eyes devour Corey's body too while licking some saliva off his own lip. "Sometimes unruly patients require restrains," he hummed and faster than the blink of an eye, he manhandled Corey onto his stomach, keeping one wrist captive while twisting his arm so it was pressed firmly against the small of the redhead's back. Jim's other hand stroked then squeezed the round ass with a guttural sound. "I should definitely examine that..."

Corey wiggled and groaned his disapproval into the sheets. Though, he and his ass probably just looked tastier to this 'so-called doctor'. Either way, he was not willing to give in just so easily.

Loving that Corey was trying to get free, the grip of Jim's big hand tightened on the captured wrist, pinning the redhead against the bed like that while he pushed the thick thighs more open with his own leg and free hand. Keeping Corey as still as possible, Jim quickly grabbed a cheek to keep him more or less exposed then let his long tongue lick along the crack with a delightful moan, repeating it over and over while paying special attention to the tight opening there.

For 'some reason' Corey's fighting was losing its power second by second. He stopped tensing against the hand pinning him down and stayed still, and let himself enjoy the feelings that probing long tongue ignited inside him.

The will to get free turned into the need to be taken by his mate. Soon the small man was moaning and huffing and moved his hips to the rhythm of Jim's rimming.

Grunting satisfied from his mate's reactions, Jim pushed his tongue deeper to slick his way some more as he was licking that hole in earnest by then, his longer beard and moustache tickling and rubbing the sensitive skin all over.

But he only let Corey's hand go when he knelt up to adjust him into a better angle and to slick his own shaft up with pre-cum and some spit then Jim lost his patience and was pushing in deep and fast enough to let the redhead feel some of that burn before the long meat steadily fucked it away.

Feeling his wrist free Corey knelt up too. Pushing back against Jim as he felt that beloved shaft entering him. Pressing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth with a long growling moan, he moved his ass a bit from side to side to ease his mate's way some more. The slight pain was more than welcomed in his lust-filled hungry brain.

Pressing as much of his long body against his mate's back as he could, Jim slid all the way in and circled his hips and kept grinding into that tight heat that never failed to drive him crazy. "You feel so good," he panted into Corey's ear then sucked on the pierced lobe, pushing as deep as he could go. "You're mine... just mine. I love you so much," he growled possessively then slid half-way out just to roughly fuck back in, giving his mate what he needed so very desperately. And what he was burning for too.

Corey practically purred from the rough thrust. Rubbing his back to Jim's chest and leaning his head to nuzzle his mate too, making low and pleased wolf sounds. Making Jim hear and feel how much he loved him back.

Swaying his hips to urge Jim to move more, as the tingling bliss of the pain ebbed down, he wanted his pair to take him as fully as he could. No holding back.

"Show me then. Show me that I'm yours and how much you love me," he whispered.

With a raspy "yes" Jim grabbed a pillow to push it under Corey's waist until his hard cock was nicely nestled against it then he pulled fully out, steadying himself at the base before giving him a few deep stabs, rubbing along his prostate from the perfect angle.

By then he couldn't muffle his moan and growls either. His eyes were glowing, fangs and nails sharpening and the musky scent of male wolf and sex started dominating the room. After the last precise stab, the bigger man stayed in and plastered himself against Corey's sweaty back again, his breaths becoming ragged from both the feeling and the burning desire as he opened himself fully up for the other wolf and began fucking him through the mattress in a fast, deep and rough pace, his sharp teeth tearing into the fragrant skin of Corey's back to leave his mark on him over and over again.

The feel of his skin tearing up and his blood smearing made the small wolf lose his mind even more. Just what he needed to feel.

His body changed half-way and howling, groaning and blissed out sounds left his lips as he tried to move with his mate in the maddening speed of aggressive mating. All his spirit and soul connecting to his pair in the amazing fire of their passion as they reached the very last string from falling into the depths of ecstasy.

That sweet possessive feeling has been building up in Jim as he gave in to the wolf instincts. By then he knew well that urge that was slowly burning away everything else, leaving only the pleasure and need to mark his mate as his while their souls became one.

 _Now_. That was the very same instinct telling Jim to give that special bite to close the circle and he didn't hesitate to do it. His bloody teeth sunk into the tasty flesh of his mate again, but this time on the claim mark, making both the sexual and spiritual energies explode in and around them, drawing loud desperate and animalistic sounds out of them as they reached the peak of their mating.

It was beyond anything. Like always. That deep fire melting away everything. The feeling of nothing else existing just their two spirits merging into one powerful entity.

Good thing Corey never heard the wild groans and yells and other various sounds he usually made during his orgasm when they mated. But surely the neighbors could hear them even a few blocks away. The coming down from that bright high was slow and filled with mind-blowing pleasure.

But soon the short creature came around panting and smiling like a cat that got well-fed. Well… That was true, though... He started giggling on that under Jim's trembling body.

"What’s so funny?" Jim mumbled onto the already healing claim mark, licking it clean and closed, their bodies and souls still connected. Even his voice sounded raspy and sluggish and very, very satisfied as his head felt light and his whole being at peace. It was one of the most beautiful and wonderful feelings Jim had ever experienced.

"Us... As well-fed kittens…" Corey replied on a low grumbling voice and giggled some more. He reached back with one hand and as much as he could, caressed his mate's sweaty body.

 ***

The next day found Jim back on the next festival. They were after their own gig and he was just kinda walking around with Mick keeping an eye on him from not that far. Corey insisted and Jim could understand it too since the danger was still looming over their heads, but the guitarist wanted some alone time to be able to think clearly. It was always like that for a couple of days after such successful matings in which he forgot where he started and ended since he was one with Corey.

He also found the opportunity to check out a few favorite and also new bands which was a good method to find his way back to himself. But there was something he totally didn't expect to see. Namely the hunter twins coming right into his direction, looking pissed and distressed at the same time. Alerting Corey through their bond, Jim frowned and met the girls half-way. "What is it now?"

From the suddenly changed vibes of Jim Mick looked at his way too. Sensing that something was up with the wolf, he quickly spotted the twins. What the hell? They approached out in the open among so many people? The guard hurried over there, getting more and more concerned as he saw the distress on the girls.

"The Reeves made the left wing of our family sell us out. This morning we woke to a raid by that fucking clan and to our people killing and burning the safe buildings and storages," Megan said low, just enough to the wolf ears to hear it perfectly clear. And the wolf protector's ears. Who got clearly shocked by how much Megan had to hold herself back to stay calm in the situation. She was always the calmer twin. The more logical cool-headed thinker and Stacy the passionate fighter with sharp instincts. Mick couldn't help it but moved a step closer to Stacy as his protective nature kicked in gear more.

Jim was shocked hearing the news while feeling a worried Corey starting to move into their way too. "I'm... sorry to hear that," Jim murmured loud enough for the girls and Mick to hear it then he exchanged a long look with the big dark-haired man.

"They also killed our leader... our father," Stacey blurted out and somehow managed to look both angry and devastated by their loss. "Only a handful of us survived and fled. We could barely get out of that mayhem..." she added, her whole body trembling from the emotions she tried to suppress and keep a relatively clear mind, which was nearly impossible in such a situation.  
  
Mick felt the urge to hug her to him, but fought it, knowing that the huntress was too proud for that and the history between them stopped him too. But he still put a big hand on her shoulder as a sign of his condolences and support.

"You can stay with us. We will protect you," he said, forcing a calm tone on his voice, but he too was struggling to keep calm hearing the news and seeing how much the girls were hurting, even if they tried to hide and fight it like true hunters were trained to do.

Corey got there just in time to nod to Mick’s words. "Yes. That's the least we can do. And my family will help you both in anything you need," the singer added. They should get out of sight before someone attacks them all, now that they gathered up so nicely to be a great target. "We stay in this place for four days now. So have an apartment for ourselves. Mick can sleep with Sid and you two get his bedroom then. But we should get out of sight fast. I'm very sorry about your loss."

Corey had heard about the leader of that clan. The father of the twins had trained the big buff guard too and raised him since his teenage years like his own. From Mick’s words Corey knew that the man was an honorable person who lead a truthful life. Never giving in to the corrupt way of the other hunter families.

Megan hugged her sister and nodded. That was the best way now. Getting back to hiding. She knew Taylor was trustworthy. And would have helped them even without 'owing' the girls for last time. All what happened shook up even the more rational twin. But the warm welcome they got from the wolf family clearly made them both slightly calmer. At least they didn't have to run from those fucking criminals like chased prey…

While they started to move towards the buses to get into relative safety, Jim glimpsed at his mate. Corey felt both calm about the situation as his rational mind was taking over to get them into safety first of all, and then there was a deep anger boiling in him for what the Reeves had done yet again.

"How did you manage to escape?" Jim had to ask the girls on a low voice, while Mick was protecting all of their asses from behind, his light-blue eyes scanning their surroundings for any possible danger.

"We have our ways and used secret passages to get to a hidden car only the two of us knew about. Thank fuck for being taught not to trust anyone aside from each other," Megan squeezed her sister's hand. Their father had taught them that long, long years ago.

"Also we asked Shawn's help to navigate us onto safe roads to get here in one piece. We cleaned up at a motel before we found you. The last we heard of him, Shawn said that he was on his way here too," Stacey added and the way she said her last sentence showed her surprise about the fact that Shawn was willing to finally leave the safety of his hiding place.

"He dared to come out? Then something is up and it's no good," Mick voiced Stacy's thought as he mumbled getting more tense.

Meanwhile they managed to get to their buses unseen and they hid the twins in the upper common space. The one usually taken by Jim and Corey and guarded by Mick and Sid. So nothing 'unfamiliar' in that in the eyes of the others.

Sid literally dropped his bagel seeing the mates quickly guiding the twins upstairs. But Mick told him what had happened while they took their usual places and hid the others.

"We’re going to our hotel now. Will wait for the others to get out then we take you to our apartment," Corey said bringing the girls some drinks. The way they kept close and looked like two frightened birds hiding to each other to seek safety made him think that they could use some... And to be honest he could, too.

Jim helped with the drinks and while Mick and Sid were guiding them from downstairs, he sat down close to his mate, but giving space for the girls as they all sipped from their drinks. Right after that the bus started moving under them and he exchanged a worried look with Corey. Even he knew that Shawn on the move was something very big and Jim had a bad feeling. He unwittingly reached into his jeans' front packet to let his fingers play with the pebble he got from the shamans. He'd noticed that sometimes it helped him relax and think clearer when he did this.

The silence was long but not uncomfortable, since all of them needed their inner space in such a time.

In his mind with Mick and the two other wolves connected to him, Corey tried to come up with a plan for them to move around more unnoticed.

As much as he would help the girls at any cost, the truth was that they were extra danger on them all. And so, the search for the person hiding among them has to come to a successful end very soon. He hoped that with finding that person they would get more answers and hopefully sort of halt this... witch hunt or at least stay out of it.

While he got lost in the debating of what would be the best next step, the bus arrived at their hotel and the members of the band and crew poured out of it slowly. Still trying to keep the hunter girls hidden, the small group got off as well. They were standing in a darker alley waiting for the others to take their luggage away and finally get the fuck up to their rooms.

The change of vibes moved all three wolf's head to the right in sync. From the shadows a gray-haired and bearded short and round man walked towards them. The way his steps seemed to flow and were noiseless gave it away that he was a hunter too.

For who didn't know, like Jim and Sid, Mick quickly added that it was Shawn. The man was an outsider by nature too, not just an outcast by his clan. Though, that clan was no more... His first move was to go to the twins and hugged both to himself like an old uncle would console his long lost nieces. Then looking up he froze in his move. He was looking at something so hard, he almost walked out from their cover.

"That," Shawn turned to Mick with pure outrage and disgust "what's that doing here with you all???" he asked pointing at the packing Craig by the bus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Everything happened soooo fast. Corey really had to focus on the following happenings to keep his clear mind and that human side and look he still had.

It was late night, almost dawn. Corey, Jim, Sid, Mick, Shawn and Stacy stood around a tied up and badly beaten man in an abandoned factory's basement.

Sid and Jim in their wolf form. The young brown wolf with a bleeding left side and a limp hind leg on his left. But none of them lacked blood on them, really. Corey and Mick did the talking and Shawn – for his sadist delight and to Jim's liking too – poked the tied up man with various things to make him talk more freely.

After the old hunter spotted Craig, or more like Jason Groff, as other hunters knew him, all hell broke loose.

"What do you mean?" Mick asked Shawn confused while from the older man's disgusted look things started to dawn on Jim and he immediately reached for the pebble in his pocket.

"He's a high ranking hunter of the Reeves, for fuck's sake. What the hell is wrong with you, boy?! How did you do the background checks if you missed this?!" Shawn raised his voice, not being able to help himself as he reached for his gun.

Unfortunately Craig had heard the pissed off voice and noticed the small group looking into his direction with shock and anger. His cover was clearly blown and he dropped what he was holding to start fleeing the scene.

That's how the chase had begun.

Of course all of them hiding in the alley shot out after the fucker. Sid, Corey and Jim changed and as wolves leaped after the short human running towards the nearby park. The girls with the fresh aching wounds had their own fuel to go after that traitor.

At the edge of the bushes Jim called it a halt. The spirits he asked for help alarmed him that a few – probably Craig's men – were hiding and waiting, so they had to go around to surprise them.   
  
The hunters grabbed their weapons while Jim changed back and explained it all. Sid and Corey, who could hear him for the first time too, were already sneaking up on them to tear some throats open.

Not caring about his nakedness, Jim took his pebble from Mick who earlier felt like he had to bring it with him just in case. The tall wolf rubbed and rolled the stone in his hand, concentrating on the spirits for a moment then started running on a different path than the other two wolves.

"This way. We can get behind them through this short cut," he quickly explained and then he let his instincts and the spirits guide him to the point where the hunters would fall into their own trap. And that they did and paid with their blood.

The two lurking wolves did a great job to gather the hunters to a corner of the abandoned factory building. All the fuckers sensed the presence of the wolves. And Craig joining them they thought they could retreat to a safe place at their back and can strike from there. The fools. It seemed they never saw any documentaries on how wolves hunt and make the prey move as they like. Like sheep dogs do, just more effective.

Of course there was nothing near the factory walls and the hunters found themselves with their backs against the wall, alright. Just like an execution. The wolves and other hunters ran at them with loaded guns and sharp canines from all over.

It was a bloody and loud chaos with gunfire, painful screams, loud snarling, the tearing of flesh and the splattering of blood as everyone jumped into the midst of the fighting.

Jim called forth the spirits who could hold back the enemy with their fog long enough to finish three of them then he shifted back to his brown wolf to help Corey and Shawn while Mick and Stacey were fighting back to back.

When a few of the hunters tried to gang up on them, Megan finished off a fucker with slitting his throat with her dagger then aimed with her gun to shoot one closing in on her sister. She put a bullet in his head, making Stacey turn and the twins smiled at each other for a moment, but then pain shot up on Megan's hand as a bullet hit it, making her drop her gun.

"Fuck!" she cradled her injured hand as she searched where the bullet could come from. Another hunter was aiming at her, but when he pulled the trigger a blurred ball of fur threw itself in the bullet's way, followed by a painful whine as Sid rolled onto the floor with an injured hind leg.

As soon as Sid landed and dropped down, Megan turned and got a bullet from the back piercing through her. Right in front of her sister who let out an inhuman howl and jumped at the guy who killed her twin. Literally beating the guy to death while Mick was guarding her back.

The last of the hunters were finally finished off and 'Craig' got cornered by the two wolves and Shawn.

The trio kept their eyes on the cornered bastard and soon Jim saw the opportunity to jump at him and pull him down onto the dirty ground with his jaws clamping down on the right hand, breaking it from the force as the hunter knife fell on the floor form it. Jim made sure to push it away with a paw while keeping Craig pinned to the ground.

Once the fucker was tied up and captured, Jim turned around to pad over to Sid, who dragged himself to Megan's lifeless body as if he wanted to still guard her. Jim's throat closed up as he glimpsed at Stacey, whose boxers on her hands were making a bloody pulp of the already dead hunter who took and broke the most important connection in a twin's life.

Mick had to stop her from hitting the corpse then he didn't let her fight him off just hugged her tight to his broad chest, offering Stacey a place to hide.

That's how they ended up all bloody and injured, surrounding the captive Craig who was sitting on a chair and being tortured by Shawn for some answers.

So far what the fucker spit out was anything but 'nice'. Basically Craig was a pissed little kid who wanted to impress the big boys with his skills of taking revenge and fueling a war between all the families, corrupt or not.

The more he was spitting out with the intention of pissing the little group off, the more they all wanted to torture him.

For one, he was behind the massacre that included the death of Sid's parents... And he was the one whispering into the corrupt clan leaders’ ears to take the sacred land away from the shamans. As that plan didn't work and Corey's ex even sacrificed himself for what they swore to protect, his hunt and fueling hatred turned towards Corey and all the ex-hunters in connection with Taylor. He thought getting one dirty job done from the few might get him higher in the hierarchy of his mafia clan. Sad pathetic fucker...

There was possibly no way to tell who wanted to gut the asshole more. Jim and Sid were growling nearly non-stop by then, hanging on the last thread of their self-control. Stacey's face was cold and closed off, only the smeared tears on her dirty and bloody cheeks and the trembling of her bottom lip showed her real emotions. If one could kill with looks, Craig would've already died the most painful death possible. Over and over again.

"Even if you kill me, you can't finish off all the clans. They are too deep into this now. They'd tasted power and money, thanks to me," Craig chuckled then spit some blood onto Shawn, who delivered a nice right hook in return.

"What now?" Jim asked after calling for the spirit in him to help calm himself down enough to communicate and most importantly stay himself. He didn't want to lose it like in that other building. "Are there more of his men? Did he plan on doing something else to us?" he voiced his concerns to his mate as he walked next to the human Corey, not caring about how drenched with blood his brown fur was.

Corey saw red and not much was left of his humanity inside or outside. He ran his fingertips over the head of the brown wolf and turned to the traitor sitting before him.

"Are there any more of your men around? Answer me, fuck face! And don't worry. You'll be forgotten fast by everyone. I will personally assure that," his voice came in growls as he spoke. 

But despite the nagging of Shawn, Craig continued to be no use. Poor troubled moron was far gone into his own fantasy world where he would be a 'good boy' in the eyes of his leaders and would be honored for all the horrible things he had done to start fights between many parties.

"It's all pathetic and a waste of time," Corey snarled and spit on the man. "Are you well enough to take your rightful revenge?" he turned to Sid, who first looked surprised then huffed a ‘yes’ and with everyone stepping back and Shawn untying the human, the red wolf jumped at his throat wrestling Craig to the ground and soon finishing him off.

"Let's go back," Corey said quietly looking over everyone. They got the traitor. Sid got his revenge. They got some answers. Still. None of them felt like a winner.

 ***

One thing became sure pretty fast. Sid wasn't going to be able to perform on the next gig. The hunter bullet messed up a nerve in his leg, which would make the healing process even slower.

"No jumping around on stage for you. At least for a while. And Shawn's doc friend had told us that you'll limp for quite a while. Sid, take the resting of your leg seriously if you want to heal properly," Mick said after changing the bandage on his leg.

They were back in the apartment. It was the last day until they had to get back on the buses to get to the last few gigs of the tour.

"Okay..." the red-haired wolf huffed exasperated then looked at his friend. "How is she?" He meant Stacey of course. No one really saw her since they got back. She's been kinda locked into Mick's room, wanting to be alone. Of course the big guy was trying to take care of her any way he could. "I'm sorry... for not being able to protect Megan... I regret it every day. I should've died instead of her."

"You did all you could, Sid. No one is questioning that. And you are needed with your great leg to protect us and be with us for a long time," Corey said smiling at his kiddo. Really, the last thing he wanted to hear was his beloved Sidney saying such things. He exchanged a meaningful look with Mick to help him get the young wolf back to himself more.

"Corey's right," Mick nodded after that look. "Stacey will be okay too. I'll make sure of that, so don't worry about her," Mick patted Sid's bandaged up shoulder, which made him flinch.  
  
"Motherfucker! Careful with the injured!" he grunted, making the other two chuckle.

Jim stopped in the door of Sid's room in that moment but thanks to his wolf hearing he knew what they were talking about. He had some scratches and bruises too, but nothing that would stop him from playing the next night.

Once the guys looked at him, Jim spoke too. "To Shawn's suggestion I've informed the band and crew about Sid's injury. The official story is that he fell off some stairs and injured his leg. 'Craig' had an urgent family matter that called him home. The body was taken care of. Also..." here he lifted a box he's been holding, his face darkening somewhat. "Shawn got the ashes delivered. We thought Mick should give it to Stacey," he finished and the big guy was already getting up with a nod to take the box and thank him.

Leaving Sid to his rest and healing, and Mick to do what should be done with Stacey and Megan's remains, the mates went back to their room. There sitting by his high tech computers Shawn took over half the room.

"It's so strange still," he spoke when the pair entered looking up with a small smile "sharing a bedroom with a mated pair of spirit wolves. I never got close to you… your kind… like Mick did. Only was a hunter. Trained young hunters. Then chose to keep my vow to protect the innocent even if that means helping to hide wolves. It's an interesting experience. Well, considering the circumstances," he carried on with his thoughts.

Corey found it rather amusing. And really, the mates somehow clicked with this 'more to himself' type of human. Not to mention the same humor Shawn had in common with the rest of the family. And yes. Sharing a bedroom with an ex-hunter was quite an experience.

"Of course. It's a pleasure to us too, Shawn," Corey said leaning back against the table, playfulness in his words as he used double meanings.

 "I'm sure about that. A little self-restraining from the sexual urges keep a clear mind. Or that's what some monks tell to the world," Shawn kidded back and looked at the pair.

"The big question is: what now gentlemen? Taylor, I know you wanted to stay out of all this and focus on your mate and that silly red kid. But no one can run from their fate. Not even a wolf…"

"Well, those monks clearly aren't mated to someone like this one here," Jim patted Corey's thigh as he passed him on his way to sit on the edge of their bed. "But we do appreciate you being here and helping us," he added then glimpsed up at his mate. Jim knew it was a touchy subject for his mate, but they all had to face some difficult questions. And they couldn't put off answering them any longer. Jim was sure that Cor would feel he agreed with Shawn's last statement.

Corey just shrugged his shoulders as a first reaction. Really, for a few years he rather didn’t want to think ahead. A bit more than for six years to be correct on that. "I'm not sure. Stacey will stay with us. And we really do appreciate it that you’re helping us out. And if you would like, you can stay with us too. As much as I don't want to think into it, I have to admit that 'Craig' was right. All those pissed and fired up people won't just stop because he and his handful of men are out of the picture," Corey shrugged again with a long sigh. “I think about what to do now with all. I know Sid wants to fight. And Jim too. Mick and Stacey are with us too. What you say?"

"Fighting is probably inevitable," Shawn hummed, rubbing his beard then he glimpsed at the screen of his laptop. "The families won't stop and you... we have to be as prepared as possible. It has to be decided if it's going to be a defensive or offensive type of attitude you want for the future," he nodded in agreement with Corey's thoughts. "I'm fed up with hiding in my self-dug hole. It's been years that I had to live under stinky rubbish. I'm hoping here with you kids I'll have the chance to finally get rid of that stench," he chuckled.

"We can provide you clean clothes, fresh air and running hot water if you fancy," Corey chuckled too. But his thoughts went back to the decision he wanted to avoid making. "I say... let's give Stacey some time to heal, and for Mick to help her. We play our next show then gather everyone for a meeting. Maybe I am in lead, sort of. But I don't want to order anyone to risk their lives."

Shawn nodded slowly. He understood and respected the younger leader's reasons. And yes, Corey had to step up from being only the small family's head and take his place leading this forming new clan. He had all what he needed to do that. Shawn was sure. "Alright Taylor. Alright," he muttered and nodded again with an all-knowing smile. Corey and his friends will be a great clan. The old hunter just knew it in his bones.

After dinner and some time spent with the others, it was time for everyone to get into bed. Jim and Corey had agreed that they would talk to Stacey after the next gig. Now everyone needed some time to pull themselves together and get ready for the early trip in the morning that would take them to the next town and venue.

Sharing their room with Shawn was indeed an interesting experience even for Jim too, who was otherwise used to sharing small rooms and spaces with others. The older hunter was already on the spare bed under the covers, scrolling and typing something on his phone while Jim was getting ready to bed, trying to ignore the occasional giggling and chuckling coming from the other bed.

Jim just rolled his eyes after meeting Corey's eyes in the otherwise dark room and slid next to him in his sleeping pants. He didn't say, but Corey probably felt it how tired he was by then. Everyone had another long day and they needed their rest.

Corey felt so relieved that he could snuggle up against the bigger body of his mate. All this mess. What happened to Megan and Sid affected them all. Corey couldn't stop feeling responsible for all what happened. He felt cold and tired and Jim's arms around him were so perfect and soothing and hiding him away. The magical wolf nuzzling cuddles were disturbed only by the giggling ex-hunter. Who soon put his phone away and started to toss and turn and add some dirty comments to the cuddling half-naked males. Giggling on his puns some more, of course...

Jim felt what his mate needed and gave it to him without hesitating. To be honest, it felt just as good to him to hold Corey close as the other way around. The only thing that was starting to get a bit annoying to him was Shawn’s occasional comments.

"Cut it off, man. We won't fuck. We're trying to sleep over here," he huffed to Shawn, which only fuelled the giggling and moving around on the other bed.

"Okay, that's it... Keep it shut if you don't want me to bite you in the ass," Jim growled and let Corey go to push his own sleeping pants off under the cover. Then he reached into the veins on his shoulder and pulled his wolf form over him, leaving the brown wolf nuzzling against his mate. He even licked along Corey's face, urging him to shift too.

"Ugh... Doggie porn…" Shawn laughed but turned towards the wall and finally kept the jokes to himself from then.

Corey shifted too and curling up with the wolf Jim was even better and more calming. After all, they were more wolves in a human disguise than the other way around. Soon the wolf mates were dozing, all curled up against each other, regaining some much needed strength and peace of mind.

 ***

The next evening came relatively fast, but the show wasn't their best. Not that anything could be heard on their playing. But not having Sid on stage with them and looking tenser and even paranoid took a lot out of everyone in their inner circle. The rest of the band could feel that something was up, but they didn't pry. Maybe there was more joking around after the show to try and make the others relax a bit.

Acting like this after such stressful events was understandable from the little group's side, though. They were still a bit shaken up from hunting down and killing the traitor and they were extra careful in fear of another Reeves attack. But nothing like that happened on the stage and they could clean up without any problems too.

"Hey pretty! How did you like our show?" V-man asked Stacey, making Jim freeze in rubbing his nape dry with a towel. The huntress was sitting on a black equipment box near to the one that held Mick's guitars. Not knowing what kind of reaction to expect from the mourning but still tough girl, Jim blinked at Corey.

"It was fine. Though your bass was a bit off here and there," she said on a lighter tone, crossing her arms under her full breasts.

Jay and a few tech guys started laughing and someone even yelled "Burn!". That's when Mick got to Stacey's rescue. Not that she looked like she needed to be rescued.

"Fuck off, dude. She's with me," he grunted.

"Oh… Sorry dude. You… Just not use to you having someone over…" V-man said apologetic and somewhat curious. To Mick's statement the others started to pay more attention. But Stacey played along nicely. Even surprising the big guy as she plastered against his side and hugged him. Getting up on her tiptoes and even kissed his face.

"Well, maybe I don't bring no one ‘cause you think everyone likes bassists," Mick grunted again holding Stacey with one arm and blinking at her surprised.

"Wrap it up! Nothing to see here. Clear up guys. I want to pack up and rest a bit," Corey marched in with his usual loudness and some arrogance he often treated the silly human band mates with. He got laughed off, of course but finally everyone started to mind their own business and soon they got to their hotels.

"Well that was interesting back there with Mick and Stacey," Jim murmured once they had the chance to take a normal shower and rejoined Corey in the room. He plopped down on their bed after putting on some sweat pants and a tee and took his own plate with the dinner his mate had ordered them.

Humming from the rich taste of the stake, Jim looked at his eating man. "For a moment I thought she was going to kick V-man's ass," he chuckled, knowing that after dinner they were to go and meet the huntress and the big guy in Mick's room to talk.

"Maybe she forgives him," Corey shrugged also eating, sitting next to his man butt naked. Maybe from his many years of being a demon wolf, but he was always more comfortable without clothes. As Jim commented on it back in his house earlier in their relationship. Damn it felt like a lifetime already. And saying that was a big thing coming from a creature that lives for centuries…

Everything seemed to happen so fast and Corey felt like he was just washed away by it all, drifting along but not really controlling his life and what happens with him and his family. He didn't like to be a plaything for fate and others. And how this really short period turned all of their lives upside down was just insane. He shouldn't have let it. He should protect his family and friends. His clan. He tried to hide away, but that didn't work and caused more pain and guilt inside him too.

He finished his stake without even noticing it as he was lost in his thoughts. Looking up at Jim with a smile he kissed and nuzzled his man's bearded face.

"Are you done too? We should go over to Mick then. Oh and Stacey can kick Alex’s ass with her arms tied behind her back," he laughed standing up and putting the plates down. Of course Jim felt/heard all his inner turmoil and saw how the redhead forgot something very human…

"Hey, wait a sec and come back here," Jim grabbed Corey's wrist and pulled him back on his lap so he could cup his face and kiss his mouth. "First of all... take a deep breath, baby," Jim murmured on a deep, soothing voice. "Second, no matter what you tried, you couldn't have been able to keep us all out of this. Everything's going to be fine. You don't have to do this alone anymore. I'm here to help. We'll figure everything out and the others will help us too. Sid will heal, Stacey too, emotionally. We all going to come out stronger from this, okay?" he caressed his mate's nape, looking straight into his blue eyes.

Then he slid his big hands down on Corey's bare back. "Thirdly, you are still very, very naked, love. And although I reaaaally appreciate that, I think you might want to put some clothes on before our visit," he chuckled and lightly spanked Corey's ass before stealing another kiss, deeper and promising this time. "Maybe afterwards I could fuck out all the tension from you, hm? Sounds good?"

"Hmmm.... You're saying no Shawn clowning around at the foot of our bed anymore? That must be just an illusion," Corey chuckled and kissed Jim some more. "Sounds awesome, baby. And thank you. That you chose me and this crazy life. I didn't want to share the crazy with you, though… But thank you," he said back to the hazel eyes and kissed Jim deeply before standing up and pulling some pants and a tee onto his body. "Ready?"

"No, no Shawn, just you and me and this comfy bed and all the naughty things we're gonna do in it," he chuckled then got more serious as he stood up to step to his man, tipping his head up. "I'd choose you and the crazy over and over again if it means I can have you, love," Jim said truthfully, not caring if it sounded cheesy. It was the truth.

Kissing Corey once more, Jim finally took the other wolf's hand and nodded. "Ready." With that they walked out of their room hand in hand, soon knocking on Mick's door.

 ***

 Mick looked... strangely messed up and that was very out of character. He opened the door and stepped aside to let the others in while quickly wiping off some lipstick from his face and lips.

"Err... Sit," he grunted after closing the door. Well that was more his Mick, Corey thought smiling and looking over to meet Jim's eyes.

 "Yeah, thanks man. Stacey, I wanted to talk to you about what your plans are now. I and the others mean that you are very welcome to stay. Would you like to stay with us permanently? And as all this shit went down, I came to the decision that we might take steps of action to keep ourselves and this family, or clan safer. So, what is your take on this? You want to fight back and keep them between limits as much as we can? Or you want to stay out of the fights? Believe me, I will understand both ways," Corey spoke to the huntress on a calm tone, looking into her eyes. "Even I have to make a decision over that topic later on…"

Jim had to chuckle a bit from Mick's appearance after he'd exchanged that look with his mate then sat down next to Corey on the couch. He also didn't miss how Stacey discretely pushed her bra on the floor under the bed with her heel at the same time she adjusted her top. And although she caught Jim's look, she just shrugged barely visible then concentrated on what Corey was telling her.

"Well..." she glimpsed up at Mick who'd decided to go and tower over the room by the window. "I've been thinking about this quite a lot since..." she frowned lightly and everyone in the room knew that she meant since that day when she'd lost not just her home, but her father and sister too. "I don't really have anywhere else to go and to be honest, I kinda like it here with you all. You guys are quite okay for wolves," she chuckled a bit, not wanting to drag down everyone's mood, although there was a constant pain hidden deep in her brown eyes.  
  
"So my answer is yes, I'd like to stay and help. Now I know and understand why Mick was so determined to stay with you all and protect you guys. I think I could be useful for you in the future, no matter what you choose to do," she said, sounding more logical than before. She was probably getting stronger from all her losses too and there was no denying that being around Mick helped her in that. "I also have a proposal for you all... I kept in touch with some of the surviving hunters of my clan. They are trustworthy and homeless too. Maybe with time they could join or occasionally help us out."

"Thank you. You’re very welcome to join us. And my house is huge enough for the six of us anyway. Oh, Shawn will join us too," he said smiling at the others. "About the hunters… That sounds good. But all the family should decide that. And speaking of which. All of us should go over to Sid and have a meeting," Corey finished and stood up.

 With the others nodding and agreeing, they headed to the other level where Sid and Shawn stayed. Getting out of the elevator Corey felt Jim pull on the back of his tee…

"Are they finally together now?" Jim asked in Corey's mind, even flashing pictures of the evidences he'd seen in Mick's room. And totally forgetting that Mick could hear them.

"Stacey..." Mick called after her.

"What?" the huntress raised a brow questioningly as she looked up at Mick.

"Jim is wondering again if we are together now. We should put them out of their misery, don't you think?" the long-haired guitarist grumbled.

"Oh you did that mind-reading stuff again? So cool," she smiled wide then turned to look at the demon wolves. "Yes. We are together now. Not really like in the past, because that was more about playing and fucking around. We are together-together now. And yes, you'd interrupted our sexy time with your arrival. Did I answer everything?" she put her hands on her hips, feeling amused from how Jim was getting red like a tomato.

"Yes, I think?" he glimpsed at Corey a tad bit embarrassed, but there was a smile playing on his lips.

Corey just laughed and patted Jim on the back. "Don't worry, baby. You're the tallest no matter what. Take it with dignity," and with that they entered Sid's room.

"About time! Everyone made up their minds?" Shawn asked finishing up treating Sid's wound. Feeling that everyone was watching it, he added "it heals nicely, thanks for his wolf genes. But the nerve is maybe permanently damaged."

"At least no one can take that from me," Jim murmured under his moustache before following the others into Sid's room. He also knew how much his mate loved his height – and how he just loved to climb him. But... putting aside the naughty thoughts, he focused on Sid's leg like the others.

"No worries, we can get you some epic walking sticks and hats to make you look badass," Mick joked to lighten the mood.

"I'll also want a pocket watch," Sid shot back, pulling himself up into a sitting position after Shawn tucked him in.

"To answer your question, Shawn, I believe everyone had decided," Stacey nodded.

"Yeah, we’ve been talking over things on our own too, papi," Sid grinned from ear-to-ear. "And as more humans and even hunters are joining, it's a clan now. Hunters have clans, no? Wolves have families. But the main thing is that we need a leader. And I choose you, papi. You will protect and lead this group well. I know."

"I agree," Shawn added.

"I agree too," Mick joined them.

 "I want you to lead too, Taylor," Stacy spoke too.

And so, Corey suddenly found himself drifting from the happenings again. Swallowing hard, he looked up at Jim questioningly.

It was a big moment in the history of their kind, because no one did something like this, ever. Uniting different species to keep the peace as much as possible. Such a mixed clan was unheard of, but not impossible.

Feeling his mate's uncertain feelings, Jim took his hand in his again to ground and support him. "I can't agree more with them," he smiled down at him reassuringly, squeezing his hand a bit too. "Together," he whispered in Corey's mind to remind him of their previous conversation.

"Alright then," the wolf nodded and let Jim’s hand go to turn to the others again. "This will create some issues to be solved and answered. Stacey informed me that some of the survivors would join us too. So with a few more humans who happen to be hunters, this is going to be definitely more like a clan. But would they join such a mixed clan? And lead by a wolf? This is so new. And really something huge. And I don't even know..." he paused to gather his thoughts.

"There are always two wolves. No packs or shit like in the fantasy movies. A mated pair protects the sacred land of the spirits. Different ones at different areas. The other existing wolves, like Sid with us now, are protectors with different skills. Mick is rare already for mixing his hunter DNA with the demon spirit wolf one. But if you all want that... I will work on keeping you all safe and to belong equally. Hunter and wolf. And after speaking to all of you separately as well, I’d decided that the Taylor clan will not hide away and run from its enemies. We take steps and not let the land to be taken or innocents to be turned into slaves by those families. We will cut their power over the hunters and wolves, and this area will be safer," he said biting his lip and looking over the others as they all cheered and agreed.

These were many big steps for the short wolf creature. But he couldn't allow it for criminals anymore to take advantage of his loved ones. It was time to get back to battle.

"It is new," Stacey nodded, the others agreeing with her. "And also an exciting beginning. I will talk to the remaining members of my family, but from the way they talked and offered to join, I doubt they'd mind a wolf as the leader of this new clan," she said.

"And we can work out the details along the way," Mick agreed with her, sliding a hand around her waist.

"Now that's the kind of pep talk I've been longing to hear from you, wolf boy," Shawn chuckled, stroking along his beard as he grinned and winked at the short man.

"It's going to be awesome," Sid chimed in too, even boxing in the air as if he was ready to take on the world at any moment despite his injured leg.

"I guess it's a new start. And thank you all for thinking so highly about my skills. I won't let you down. I swear," Corey said moved, looking over their newly formed warrior clan.

Then it was time for Jim to turn Corey towards him, hugging him close. "And I'll make sure to help keeping you to that promise," he smiled down with unconditional love at his mate and leaned in to seal his own promise with a kiss accompanied by catcalls and whistling, but they didn't mind. It was coming from their new, extended family they would take care of together.  


**THE END**


End file.
